Complicated
by SophieBabe
Summary: *Pre OoTP* Hermione and Draco HATE each other. Until they discover, they have a hidden past together. Will the hate change? Is there possible hope? COMPLETED!!!
1. A Nightmare

Complicated  
  
Chapter 1: A Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING, but the plot, and the character Jewel. Please r/r!  
  
  
  
  
  
The beautiful girl ran through the dark and forbidding dungeon, trembling with tears running down her face. The dungeon, with its dark stone walls and blood smears were her opinion of hell. She was told to stay above ground, but she couldn't bear to let anyone hurt or worse kill her love, but that failed. She had never felt so much pain in her life. The lost of love, was enough to drive any one crazy.  
  
The girl gulped, and continued to run even though it pained her to leave HIM behind, even though there was no use helping him. After all he was already dead. The girl ran her fingers through, her long curly brown hair, thinking of him, and the times they shared before this. So what if she wasn't what his family considered 'perfect'. Nobody deserved this kind of pain. The only person as close to him as she, was his sister, but she was dead too.  
  
The girl suddenly collapsed, giving up all possible hope. Nothing could be done. Then she slowly looked up and saw the man she had come to despise. She stared into his hateful gray eyes. He looked smug, even though he just did the unthinkable! Murdering his two children. Those gray eyes.just like HIS eyes! The girl's lip trembled, but she tried to look brave, "You can kill me, but you can NEVER change what we did, you monster!"  
  
The wicked man smiled full of malevolence, "Shut up, mudblood! You and my foolish son and daughter got what they deserved."  
  
The girl braced herself as she heard that horrible curse being muttered from the man's lips, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light filled everything, and pain shot through the girl's body. Even though she was on the brink of death she retorted, "All in the name of love.."  
  
Hermione Granger woke up immediately. She felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. Hermoine shuddered. How she hated that cursed nightmare that came to haunt her every single night. Even though she constantly tried to tell herself it was just a dream, it awoke her with horror every single night.  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled over to check her digital clock. It said: 4:00 AM. Hermoine sat up cursing to herself, "The one night when I need decent sleep, I need to be awoken by some stupid nightmare."  
  
Hermoine lied back down and began to think. Why? Why was she always awoken by the same exact dream every night? It was starting to freak her out very much. Hermoine was not used to being frightened by nightmares. Even when she was a little girl, 'bad dreams' didn't faze her at all. Now here she was at the age of sixteen, being woken up by nightmares. Hermoine almost laughed out loud about how silly that was.  
  
Hermoine looked back over at the clock. 4:30. She shook her head, and gave up hope of anymore sleep. She slowly got out of bed and began to look through all her schoolbooks. Hermoine loved school and to read. Her two best friends, Harry and Ron, may have found this annoying, but Hermoine loved them anyway. Hermoine squealed with delight. Tomorrow she would go to platform 9 ¾ to catch the train to go to her school, Hogwarts. This year would be her sixth year. She couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry again. This summer they didn't see each other at all. They only wrote letters. Hermione couldn't imagine how they changed. "Time sure does fly," thought Hermoine.  
  
She sighed deeply lost in thought. Hopefully this year no ones life would be in danger, like her past years at Hogwarts. Maybe this year would be peaceful and calm. However, if Harry Potter was your best friend. That wasn't possible.  
  
Hermoine got up and walked in the blue and white tiled bathroom. She stared in the mirror and began to brush her long, curly chestnut hair. She changed quite a bit over the summer. Her hair was not longer bushy. It was filled with long delicate curls that framed her sparking brown eyes well. She also wasn't as boyish, she was curvier. She also lost her huge front teeth. Well, they've been gone since the 4th year. Hermoine grinned. She actually felt pretty.  
  
Hermoine got changed into a bright pink tank top and her silver jeans. She smiled, and looked back at the clock. 5:00. "Better get ready for another year, " thought Hermoine, as she went over to her stuff to pack it for her journey to Hogwarts. Her nightmare was long forgotten. 


	2. Encounter on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Encounter on the Hogwarts Express By a First Year  
  
Disclaimer~ NOTHING IS MINE ( The next day was beautiful. The sky was a bright cerulean, and was cloudless. It was a great day to be alive. Ron and Harry changed so much as well. Hermoine was looking out the window on the train thinking all these things. Suddenly she got pegged in the head with a chocolate frog. She gasped, "Huh? What?"  
  
Her two best friends Harry and Ron were laughing. Ron smiled, running his hands through his red hair at Hermoine, What's the matter? You've been quite quiet."  
  
Hermoine smiled back, "Oh! Nothing is wrong. I've just been thinking a lot lately."  
  
Ron teased her, "It's not good to think too much."  
  
Hermione was thinking about when she met Harry and Ron at platform 9 ¾ that day. Harry and Ron were more built, and both looked very handsome. Ron with his cherry red hair and blue yes, and Harry with his jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Hermione noticed how different they looked, and she was sure they noticed her changes to.  
  
"Whatever! I can think as much as I want Ronald," cooed Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed and Harry snickered, "You guys can't never last three minutes without arguing, can you?"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and winked at her with his sparkling green eyes. Hermione giggled. She was lucky to Harry and Ron as her best friends, but now she was even luckier to have them, because they were so much cuter!  
  
Suddenly their compartment door slid open violently. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine glanced up to see who it was and much to their disgust it was someone unwanted. Draco Malfoy, their ultimate rival since their first year at Hogwarts. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, accompanied him. Crabbe and Goyle looked as stupid, and clueless as ever. Malfoy however changed over the summer to, physically for the better. His personality though, was a vile as ever. Malfoy ran his fingers through his white blond hair, and glared at the group with his gray eyes, and sneered, "Look who it is. Potter, Weasly, and Granger."  
  
Harry glanced coolly up at Malfoy, "What the hell do you want? You know well enough you're not welcome around here."  
  
Malfoy snickered, "OH really. Well, I just figured I would see how the 'Dream Team' was doing. Well, it appears nothing has changed. You're still as pathetic as ever!"  
  
Malfoy looked over at Ron and noted his second hand robes, "Well, it appears you didn't get any richer this summer, Weasly. Oh what a pity. Still living in that place you call a house."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back from attacking Malfoy. Harry whispered to Ron, "He's not worth it."  
  
Malfoy snickered, "How lovely. Potter to the rescue! What's the matter Weasly? Can't stand up for yourself?"  
  
Ron shook with fury, and tried to get close enough to Malfoy to punch him. Hermoine whispered sweetly to Ron, "Listen to Harry. Absolutely no Malfoy is worth getting expelled for."  
  
Malfoy glared at Hermoine and Ron, "Oh! How cute! Your mudblood girlfriend is standing up for you Weasly."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth, "How about you get out of here Malfoy! Nobody wants you here!"  
  
Harry shook his fist at Malfoy, "You and your stupid Slytherin friends are worth nothing to us! Get out!"  
  
Malfoy grinned sourly and turned to Hermione staring at her, "Well, I'm worth a thousand of your damn mudblood friend here!"  
  
Ron and Harry turned bright red. Hermione could tell they were looking murderous. Ron and Harry were about to pull their wands out at Malfoy when they were cut off by a young girl's voice, "God Draco! I am so sick and tried of hearing that disgusting, degrading word!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a young girl student standing there. She had silver blond hair and bright gray eyes, just like Malfoy. Her hair was long and was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing just jeans and a tee shirt and didn't bother to get changed into her school robes yet. Crabbe and Goyle stared coldly at Malfoy, "What is she doing here?"  
  
Malfoy gasped in surprise, "Jesus Jewel! I told you to wait up front."  
  
Jewel smiled brightly, "But Draco, I wanted to explore to train. It's my first year, and I can't wait. YAHOO!"  
  
Harry and Ron lowered their wands. They all stared at the girl curiously. She noticed because she said, "Oh! Hi! I'm Jewel Malfoy. Nice to meet you! I can't wait to meet more people! This is so much fun!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked repulsed, but Hermione was slightly amused. This girl didn't seem that bad. She was kind of cute.  
  
Malfoy stared at the group of Gryffindors and then glared at Jewel, "Shut up! You've been driving me crazy! Now get your ass back up front!"  
  
Jewel laughed loudly and clear. Then she stuck out her tongue at Malfoy, "You and your curses! 'Mudblood' 'Ass' Gosh! Can you go a day without cursing? Nah! I bet not!"  
  
Jewel turned her back to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, "Can you believe my stupid brother and his friends? They are so immature."  
  
Her face suddenly lit up, " You know what? This remains me of the time, when Draco went to fly his broom on vacation and-"  
  
Malfoy went rigid. Crabbe started to laugh stupidly, "OH yeah! That was great!"  
  
Goyle laughed too, "He was blushing for the rest of the trip. I thought Mr. Malfoy was ready to kill him after that happened."  
  
Malfoy turned bright red and he seemed very humiliated, "Shut up! I told you never EVER to repeat that story!"  
  
Jewel continued to smile to her brother's angry face, "Oh! Draco! It's a funny story!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle agreed, "We thought it was funny!"  
  
They continued to laugh loudly. Ron and Harry began to snicker to at Malfoy's mortified expression. Hermione, however, rolled her eyes. They were obviously being immature.  
  
Malfoy growled at Jewel, "No! It's a-a embarrassing story! Get back up front! That's the last time I'm going to tell you!"  
  
Jewel shook her head in protest, "You can't tell me what to do! So I won't listen to you, you big meanie!"  
  
Ron laughed, "Your sister has got good advice, Malfoy! You could learn a thing or two from her."  
  
Harry and Ron continued to laugh and they gave each other a high five.  
  
Malfoy turned even redder, "I swear Jewel! If you don't shape up right now, I'll write to father! I mean it!"  
  
That did it. Crabbe and Goyle immediately shut up, and scowled. Harry and Ron stared at Malfoy. Hermione looked down at Jewel.  
  
Jewel's huge smile had faded, and her gray eyes filled with tears. Her lip trembled. Jewel gripped her arm tightly, and shouted, "That man you call 'Father'. You're going to write to him! I-I didn't do- BASTARD!"  
  
Jewel turned around and ran down the corridor with tears streaming down her face. Goyle shrugged, "Way to go."  
  
Crabbe glared at Malfoy, "We came down here to make fun of them, and instead you end up threatening your sister. Smooth move!"  
  
Malfoy went white, "Oh God! Jewel I didn't mean-"  
  
Without another word Malfoy ran after his sister with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels. Hermoine watched them and slowly shut the door, and sat back down. Harry and Ron did the same. Hermoine continued to look out the window, "Gosh! I didn't know Malfoy had a sister."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I suppose they don't talk about her that much. Nobody would want to hear about the Malfoy's "  
  
Ron laughed loudly, "I can see why they would never want to talk about her! The girl is crazy!"  
  
Hermoine glared at Ron, "She's not crazy! She's just friendly! I don't know how she can be that outgoing living with Malfoy though. However, she doesn't seem that bad."  
  
Ron stared at Hermoine, "Why are you defending her, Hermoine? She's a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh! Please Ron! We barely even though the girl! I'm not going to judge her by her family. Don't you agree, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well all Malfoy's are bad blood. I don't see why we can trust her."  
  
Ron nodded vigorously, "Right! After all, everyone knows they're in You Know Who's inner circle of followers!"  
  
Harry looked up and said without thinking, "Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione flinched at that name, and Ron shouted, "For the love of God Harry! Don't say his name!"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "It's okay Ron."  
  
Then she turned to Harry and said, "I know Lucius Malfoy is most likely a Death Eater, but it doesn't seem that his daughter would be."  
  
Ron growled at Hermione, "They are all definitely Death Eaters! No doubt about! Lets just change the subject all ready!"  
  
Harry and Ron moved on to talking about the up coming Quidditch matches and how they were going to murder the Slytherin team. Hermoine sighed and looked back out the window. She didn't feel like talking about that right now.  
  
Instead she thought about Malfoy's younger sister, and about how happy she seemed until Malfoy threatened to write home. He was such a jerk! She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jewel. It must suck to be judged because of your family.  
  
That was all Hermione could think about the entire train ride to Hogwarts. That and absolutely nothing else.  
  
Whew! Tell me what you think. I will TRY to make these chapters longer! I hope you enjoy the story. Please R/R. My first fan fic. BE NICE. LOL. 


	3. Sorting and Fighting

Chapter 3: Sorting and Fighting  
  
Disclaimer~ Everything except the plot and Jewel belong to Ms. Rowling. Thanks~ To my first reviewer Rebecca: Thank you so much for you compliments! I'm very grateful!  
  
"HERMIONE! Gosh will you quit thinking about that damn Malfoy twit! She's just as bad as her brother!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and stared at the red haired boy glaring at her from across the Gryffindor table. Hermoine shrugged, "How do you know I'm thinking about Jewel?"  
  
Ron continued to glare, "Who else would you'd be thinking about? It's all you've been thinking about the whole time! You've barely talked to me or Harry!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up! Please!"  
  
Harry cut between the two of them, "Would you both stop! Sorting is about to start! I want to check it out. It's so cool watching the Sorting Hat putting everyone in their proper houses."  
  
Sure enough the Sorting Hat, looking as old and battered as ever, was sitting on the stool in front of the Great Hall, ready to sort the new first years. Professor McGonagall, as stern as ever, was reading names from a long list of parchment, "ALOVE, JOSHUA"  
  
The hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Hufflepuff table burst out with applause as Joshua went to take a seat. Professor McGonagoll continued to read the list, "BOLA, CHRISTINA"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermoine clapped along with the rest of the table as Christina took a seat.  
  
"CORLE, SUSIE."  
  
"Ravenclaw!  
  
The Ravenclaw table clapped, and Harry blushed as he watched Cho clap for Susie. Ron was snickering at him.  
  
Hermoine was getting bored. She was hungry, and she just wished they would start with the feast. She hadn't eaten breakfast, because she was too excited. Now she regretted it. Hermione felt herself beginning to dose off when suddenly Professor McGonagoll called out, "MALFOY, JEWEL"  
  
Hermoine suddenly looked up, her face full of interest. Jewel was now in her school robes and she slowly approached the Sorting Hat looking confused. She shrugged and threw the hat on.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The Slytherin table cheered. Hermione could see Pansy Parkinson jumping up and down tugging at Malfoy, who looked very annoyed. Malfoy eventually pushed Pansy away, his face full of disgust. Crabbe and Goyle also clapped stupidly. Jewel started to walk over to the Slytherin Table looking proud of herself, but then stopped, when she noticed that she was getting glares from the Gryffindors. Hermoine looked over at Ron, who had his fists clenched, and Harry, who were frowning at Jewel, and all the other Slytherins.  
  
Jewel, didn't ignore the glares from the Gryffindor table. Instead, she turned around to Professor McGonagall, and the other teachers, including Headmaster Dumbledore, said very firmly, "Why are these prats staring at me, as though I am Lucius or one of his Death Eater friends? Huh? I demand an answer!"  
  
Professor McGonagoll was too shocked to speak. Hagrid looked down from the table the teachers were sitting at and muttered, "Argh! Sit down Malfoy!"  
  
"No! I want to know why these people, that I don't even know, are staring at me!"  
  
Professor Snape also glared down at Jewel, "You will NOT speak to your professors that way! You are a Slytherin, and I won't have you disgrace my house! Do you understand, Miss Malfoy?"  
  
Jewel's gray eyes bravely met Snape's black ones, "I am NOT frightened of you!"  
  
Snape was stunned. He had never had a student speak back to him in front of the whole school like that ever. He was rigid with anger. Meanwhile, Malfoy ran up to Jewel, and spoke softly and sweetly, "Come on. Sit down. Don't worry about the Gryffindors. Please Jewel! Sit down!"  
  
Hermoine stared at the whole scene. She couldn't believe Malfoy could speak so gently to anyone, then again this girl was his sister. She also couldn't believe this girl wasn't afraid of Snape. She thought he was very intimidating.  
  
Hermoine continued to look around her surroundings. Snape was looking murderous; McGonagall had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently for Jewel and Malfoy to take their seats, and the Gryffindors were starting to laugh. Hagrid looked over at the group and winked.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and Harry, who were laughing. Ron was doubled over, "Look at them! They look like incredible fools!"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, "Yep. Look at how embarrassed Malfoy is!"  
  
Malfoy was blushing furiously as he was trying to get Jewel to sit down at the Slytherin table. Everyone, except the Slytherins were cracking up now. Pansy was giving Malfoy revolting puppy eyes, and Crabbe and Goyle had their eyes to the floor.  
  
Jewel turned around to see the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws laughing at her and her brother. She gave them a very angry look and shouted, "Go to hell!"  
  
You could here a pin drop. The Great Hall went completely silent. The first years waiting to be sorted looked at each other, wondering if this kind of thing always happened. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stared at the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry and Ron were smirking still and they stared at Malfoy. Malfoy turned to them and glared. Then he turned back to Jewel, "Just sit down, dammit!"  
  
Jewel looked from the Gryffindors, to the Slytherins, and finally to Malfoy. She flushed pink and slapped Malfoy hard across the face, "Why is everyone so stupid?"  
  
Malfoy staggered backward, clutching his face. Pansy ran up to him and squealed, "Oh Draco! Are you okay?"  
  
Jewel stared at Pansy, "He'll never be okay!"  
  
With those words said, Jewel spun around and blotted for the exit of the Great Hall. She sped up, and ran out leaving everyone out of sight.  
  
Without thinking of what would happen, Hermoine jumped up from the Gryffindor table, and ran after Jewel, receiving stares from everyone.  
  
Whew Chapter 3 finished. Ch. 4 will be posted soon ^.^ 


	4. Will You Be My Friend?

Chapter 4: Will you be my Friend?  
  
Disclaimer~ How many times to I have to say I don't own a thing?  
  
Thanks~ ace2slayer: LOL. I'm glad you liked the idea about Jewel.  
  
Mione G: I'm happy you like the plot!  
  
Aquamarineangel: Awww. I will try my best to update everydate.  
  
Hermoine ran outside as she followed Jewel, who didn't seem to know that there was anyone following her. Hermione didn't know why she was chasing the runaway Malfoy. She just felt so sorry for her.  
  
Jewel continued to run, until she reached the lake, which glittered in the moonlight. Jewel sat on the lake's edge, and buried her face in her arms.  
  
Hermione sighed, and pushed back her brown curly hair. She cautiously approached Jewel, and said sweetly, "May I join you?"  
  
Jewel jumped and turned around. She eyed Hermoine up and down several times, before muttering, "Okay. If you want to, I guess."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Jewel, and sighed, "Are you all right? Do want to talk?"  
  
Jewel stared into Hermoine's brown eyes. She then whimpered softly, "Why do they hate me?"  
  
Hermoine gulped, and said sympathetically, "Not everyone hates you. I don't. "  
  
Jewel smiled, "I'm glad. Thank you.  
  
Hermoine continued, "The rest of the Gryffindors are just being stupid. I'll be sure to have a little chat with them when I go back."  
  
Jewel smiled slightly, "I can stand up for myself, don't worry-Hey! You're the beautiful girl from the train!"  
  
Hermoine blushed at being called 'beautiful', "Yes, that was me."  
  
Jewel suddenly turned her eyes the other way, "I am sorry for what Draco said to you, about being a, well.mudblood. He gets it all from Lucius. Please don't yell at him."  
  
Hermione decided not to tell Jewel that Malfoy and her group of friends were enemies since the very first day of school. Hermione also wondered why Jewel kept calling her father by his first name. Hermione smiled at Jewel, "I won't yell at him."  
  
Jewel grinned, her gray eyes sparkling, "Thanks a bunch! Ummm.your name is?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Jewel giggled, "What a gorgeous name! It suites you perfectly. You seem like a 'heroine' in my eyes. You're the only one at that table who wasn't taunting me."  
  
Hermione gasped. She wasn't used to all these compliments. Usually her friends would call her 'perfect' or a 'know-it-all'. Hermione squeezed Jewel's shoulder, "Thank you, Jewel."  
  
Jewel nodded, "No problem! I'm so glad I met you! You're such a sweetie!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jewel stood up and looked out at the lake. Hermione couldn't help, but notice that there was some kind of pain in Jewel's gray eyes as she stared across the lake. Hermione put her hand on Jewel's shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
Jewel gave Hermione a gloomy smile, "Yes. I will be fine."  
  
Hermione shuddered at Jewel's voice. It was a voice in distress, a voice that seriously needed help.  
  
Jewel suddenly gave Hermione a very serious expression. Hermione stared at Jewel, "What's the matter?"  
  
Jewel sighed, "Will you be my friend?"  
  
Hermione felt a lump of pity in her throat, "Of course I will."  
  
Suddenly a drawl was heard behind them, "Oh. Isn't this sweet?"  
  
Ok. That was very short ::ducks:: Well, I swear Draco will be in the next chapter and it will be loonger!! 


	5. Doesn't Mean I like You!

Chapter 5: It doesn't Mean I Like You  
  
Disclaimer~ ..you know I don't own anything except the plot and Jewel.  
  
Thanks~ Mione G.- I certainly try to update fast for everyone. Also I have a lot written. I just upload a bit at a time ^.^  
  
Rebecca- Yup! You were my first one! I'm happy you're honored ^.^ LOL. It was definitely one of the more interesting Sorting Ceremonies.  
  
Jewel frowned and turned swiftly around to face Draco Malfoy, who looked err.very pissed off. Jewel rolled her eyes, "Oh! You finally caught up to us! I thought you were back there with your pug faced girlfriend!"  
  
Malfoy stormed up to Jewel with anger in his eyes. He grabbed Jewel by the shoulders, and shook her violently, "She's not my girlfriend! You fool! You have disgraced the family name in there! You also embarrassed me! What do you have to say for yourself? Well?"  
  
He continued to shake Jewel very violently, and yell at her, "Wait until I tell father about this. He'll kick your ass.literally."  
  
Jewel was trembling, "Draco.please stop scaring me like this."  
  
Tears were starting to well up in her eyes again. Hermione was sick of seeing her crying. Malfoy. He was the one who kept making her cry. Hermione wished that he would just leave Jewel alone, and stop threatening her.  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy, "Please Malfoy! Leave her the hell alone. She doesn't need your bullshit right now!"  
  
Malfoy stopped shaking Jewel, and he stared venomously at Hermione, "I didn't ask you to get involved, Granger! You stupid mudblood! Go back inside with all your Gryffindor friends! You two 'boyfriends' will be starting to worry about you."  
  
Hermione flushed angrily, and Jewel shoved Malfoy away from her hard. Malfoy staggered backwards, "What did you do that for!"  
  
Hermione continued to stare furiously at Malfoy, "Why do you think?"  
  
Jewel's lip trembled and she glared at Malfoy, "Don't you DARE call my best friend those things! Hermione is a gorgeous sweet girl! She's better then you or anyone else at that school!"  
  
Hermione felt herself blushing. Jewel was so trusting. She had just called Hermione her best friend, but Hermione only knew her for a day.  
  
Jewel then burst into tears, "It's the t-truth, Draco. I w-won't let you talk to my BEST friend this way!"  
  
Malfoy stared at Jewel for a few minutes, and then he turned to Hermione, and he eyed her up and down with those cold gray eyes of his. Hermione glared at him for a few moments and stated plainly, "Well?"  
  
Malfoy looked back at Jewel, who was wiping away her tears, and he turned back to Hermione. His eyes grew slightly softy, or was it Hermione's imagination.  
  
Malfoy stared into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes, "What did you say to her, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gasped. Did he just call her by her first name? He always called her 'Granger' or 'mudblood' and a bunch of other not-so-nice things, but never by her first name. Hermione stared at Malfoy. She realized how much cuter he was just by looking at him (Oh! How so very sexy!)  
  
Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy in disbelief, until he repeated, "What did you say to her?"  
  
Hermione turned and smiled at Jewel, "That I would be her friend, and if anyone was bullying her, I would tell them to stop. Right Jewel?"  
  
Jewel hugged Hermione tightly, which shocked her and Malfoy, "Yup! That's what you promised! Can you believe it Draco? I found a friend!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes grew wide and disgusted at first, but then he took into account at what he was seeing. His sister happy. She was rarely happy. Her home life being so terrible and everything.  
  
Malfoy slowly smiled, not smirked, but smiled, "I'm happy for you, Jewel. Listen you better hurry up and get inside. If we're very lucky, everyone will forget about all of this."  
  
Jewel sighed, "I hope! Okay! Let's go!"  
  
Jewel began to skip back to the castle a lot happier then she was before. Her white blonde hair shown brightly in the silver moonlight. She looked so sweet and naive. It was hard to believe she was a member of the Malfoy family with its cruel reputation.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You're sister is sweet. I really like her a lot."  
  
Malfoy turned to her and muttered, "Well, thanks Hermione."  
  
He said it again. Her first name. Hermione wondered if he was always like this when he wasn't around his friends. I mean he was usually so unbearable with all the other Slytherins around. Was this the real him?  
  
Hermione tilted her head innocently and sweetly, "Are we on first name basis now?"  
  
Malfoy stared at Hermione and eyed her up and down. He shrugged, "It really doesn't matter, I guess. Who's going to care?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes! Really."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Hermione eyed Draco, and actually felt content just looking at him, her number one rival. Just like Harry and Ron he had grown cuter over the summer as well. (What can I say I like cute guys!). She couldn't help, but smile at him.  
  
Draco suddenly shook his head and glared, "But don't get the wrong impression! Just because my sister likes you, it doesn't mean I do!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Draco."  
  
Draco continued to stare at Hermione. Draco smirked, "Well, I guess we will be using first names then."  
  
He reached out and tugged one of the curls framing Hermione's face. She blushed. Draco smirked again, "Remember, I DON'T like you. My sis does."  
  
Hermione looked at the ground, "Yeah.right. Okay."  
  
Then Draco turned around and walked back up to the lit up Hogwarts, which looked like a bunch of brightly lit stars pressed against the dark sky. Hermione began to follow Draco and Jewel. Perhaps, this year would be a little different after all. For the better of course. 


	6. Friend Problems

Chapter 6: Friend Problems  
  
Disclaimer~ LOOK! YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL ROWLING'S! Except for Jewel and the plot of course ^^;  
  
Thanks~ Iden's Garden- Love IS in the air, but Draco doesn't realize that YET! Typical guy behavior!  
  
Lizzy~ They are VERY into each other, but they don't notice ( I will try my best to make the chapters longer.  
  
FOxyness39~ Don't worry there will be plenty more. LOL! Half the things I say don't make any sense either ^.^  
  
Hermione finally reached the Great Hall. She made sure she took her time, so she didn't have to walk in with Draco and Jewel. She didn't want Ron and Harry to get the wrong impression. She knew they could be a bit overprotective. No, scratch that. They could be VERY overprotective, especially Ron. She also didn't want the Gryffindors to get pissed that she was walking in with two Slytherins.  
  
Hermione slowly walked in the Great Hall. Everybody was eating as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened earlier. Draco was back at the Slytherin table, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Jewel was trying to seem interested, but she was very bored. It was obvious. Her eyes didn't lie. Pansy kept trying to make small talk with Jewel, but Jewel ignored her. Finally Pansy gave up, and folded her arms angrily.  
  
Hermione looked up at the teachers. Snape was still looking murderous. However the rest of the teachers seemed cool and refined, especially Hagrid, drinking his wine. Hermione thought to herself, "Maybe they are used to sudden outbreaks by the students. But Snape still doesn't look very happy. I guess it's because somebody finally talking back to him!"  
  
Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down across from Harry and Ron. They looked up and didn't say a word to her. Then they continued talking to each other like Hermione wasn't even there at the table at all.  
  
Hermione frowned and started to eat. "What their deal?" she thought.  
  
Hermione grinned nervously, "Guys, I'm back."  
  
Still no reply from the two boys. Hermione grimaced at them. "How dare they! Ignoring me to my face like this!" she thought.  
  
Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister, walked over and sat down right next to Hermione. She smiled brightly, "Hello Mione! That was quite a performance, huh? Snape looked soooo pissed off!"  
  
Hermione smiled, happy that somebody came up to talk to her, "Hey Ginny! Ha! Yeah, Snape wasn't too thrilled!"  
  
Ginny, now in her 5th year, ran her fingers through her shinny red hair. Hermione smiled and thought, "Ginny's growing quite pretty. She's not so skinny as before, and those blue eyes look great with the red hair."  
  
Ginny continued to grin at Hermione, "How are you?"  
  
Hermione turned to glare at Ron and Harry, "I'm okay, I GUESS!"  
  
Ron and Harry both jumped and stared at Hermione in shook. Ron glared, "Mione! Please! Just be quiet!"  
  
Hermione flushed angrily, "Why are you ignoring me, and glowering at me to my face?"  
  
Ron slammed his fist down on the table, making everyone around him jump, "Hermione! I told you to stay away from the Malfoys! I thought you had more sense! I swear, if I ever see you go near that slimy git, and that moody airhead again, I'll-I'll!"  
  
Hermione shrugged, and started to eat. She was hungry and she did not feel like arguing with Ron at the moment, Ginny however did!  
  
Ginny spat back at Ron, "Oh excuse me Ron! Hermione doesn't need you giving her those stupid lectures! She can totally take care of herself! She probably can take better care of herself then you can!"  
  
Harry stared furiously at Ginny, "Ginny, please. You don't, well, know Malfoy like we do. Please don't meddle in things that are none of your business."  
  
Ginny blushed a deep red. Hermione knew exactly why. Last year, Ginny had told Hermione that she loved Harry. However, Harry still followed Cho around like a lost little puppy. BUT Cho had already suffered with the death of Cedric, and Hermione was quite sure that she shouldn't have to deal with another heartbreak.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "Hermione is a Gryffindor. She can take care of herself. Right Moine?"  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, "Don't worry about me. You guys are still my best friends. I won't hang around Jewel and Draco more then you."  
  
Ginny gasped with surprise. Hermione, too late realized her deadly mistake. Ron's face turned redder then ever, "W-What! It's Draco now, huh? Hermione! I can't believe this!"  
  
Harry's green eyes lit up with fury, "So now you're going to call him, Draco, after everything he called you over the years!"  
  
The people at the Gryffindor table were starting to stare. Hermione felt her cheeks burning. She didn't like being in the center of attention like this. She didn't know that someone else was watching her though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was staring at Hermione from the Slytherin Table. He wasn't interested in Crabbe and Goyle's stupid conversation about how they were going to start trouble in Care for Magical Creatures. He wasn't going to pull anything in that class again after he got 'hurt' by the Hippogriff.  
  
Instead his mind was wondering to what happened outside. Why the hell did Granger come chasing after his sister? He could still see her leaning over Jewel, her big brown eyes full of concern.  
  
He thought she could care less about their family. Maybe she was more caring then he thought. She also looked so beautiful, standing there with the full moon in the back round.  
  
Draco shook his head. He thought, "No! Granger is nothing, but a stupid mudblood! She isn't caring at all! She's also far from beautiful!"  
  
Draco muttered under his breath, "Dammit. Why am I thinking about this?"  
  
His wish he hadn't said that aloud. Jewel heard what he said. She looked up and smirked that typical Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Oh no," Draco thought.  
  
Jewel immediately turned away from Pansy, who still looked furious, and moved closer to Draco. Jewel stared at her brother, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Draco stopped staring at Hermione, and jumped, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Jewel's eyes moved from Draco's over to the Gryffindor table. She suddenly came over with a fit of giggles. Pansy looked over at Jewel. Her angry vanished immediately and she batted her eyelashes at Draco, "Draco, sweetie, your sister is so cute!"  
  
Draco sighed. Pansy had the hugest crush on him, but she really wasn't his type, even though she was pretty.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever Pansy."  
  
Jewel was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly gave a fake gasp of surprise, "Oh my God Pansy! Is that hot guy outside the Great Hall checking you out?"  
  
Pansy blushed, "Really! Oh, let me look! Are you sure?"  
  
Jewel nodded several time, "I'm positive! Oh! He is so SEXY!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, looking repulsed, but if was going to get rid of Pansy, Jewel could say whatever she wanted.  
  
Pansy clumsily jumped up from the Slytherin table to take a peek outside. Jewel made a sour face as soon as Pansy left the Great Hall, "Not exactly a smart one is she? Stupid Pansy."  
  
Jewel turned back to face Draco and she smirked, "I know you're checking Moine out! I can totally tell these things!"  
  
Draco immediately denied it, "NO! No way no how! Jewel! I don't know how many muggle soap operas you watch, but this is real life! I don't like Granger! Anything, but!"  
  
Jewel shook her head, "Don't listen to Lucius! He doesn't know Moine. She is such a sweet heart, and she's pretty."  
  
Draco growled back at Jewel, "NO! I said NO!"  
  
Then a faint cry of sadness and disappointment came from across the Great Hall. Jewel and Draco both glanced up to see who it was.  
  
It was Hermione. She seemed very upset, and she was trembling slightly. She was starting to cry, "Ron! Harry! I don't see what the big deal is!"  
  
Ginny was trying to calm Hermione down, "Don't listen to them. They're guys. They don't understand that you need to ummm make more friends, I guess."  
  
Draco sighed and turned away, "I guess that's what happens when you try to please everyone."  
  
Jewel's expression turned furious, "What have they been saying to her!"  
  
Jewel stood up and rushed toward to the Gryffindor Table to aid Hermione and find out why she was crying. Draco was about to follow her, but he thought better of it. He might punch both Potter and Weasly in face. They deserved it.  
  
Draco silently watched Jewel rushing to the Gryffindor table, and started thinking, "Those prats better have not been giving Hermione a hard time! I mean, if this has something to do with Jewel, I swear I'll kill them!"  
  
Whoa! Draco is a little angry at Ron and Harry's attitude. LOL. I will try my best to make these chapters longer, and I will try to update A LOT! Please remember to R/R! Oh yes! If anyone has any good coupling ideas, (besides D/Hr of course!) please tell me! 


	7. Year of Changes

Chapter 7: Year of Changes  
  
Disclaimer~ Do I really need to go over this again? Everything is Ms. Rowling's. I don't own Harry Potter and I never will! THERE!  
  
Thanks~ Rebecca- Draco is a little clueless. The only my sis likes you attitude is going to get you nowhere LOL. Thanks for all your wonderful compliments. Yes, I try to update as quick as I can.  
  
FOxyness39- Yes, shame on those Gryffindors! Go Draco!  
  
BoOtYbAbY- LOL. Thank you very much. Yup! I will keep going!  
  
Whew! This is a longer chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't think it was fair at all. Why should she have to choose between her new friend, and Harry and Ron? Hermione was just told by Ron that she could be friends with them, or friends with Jewel, but not both. Why couldn't he just control his temper?  
  
Ginny laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "We've already had one outbreak by a student. We don't need another one Ron! Please!"  
  
Ron wasn't listening. His temper was short therefore he never had room to listen, "Shut up Ginny! You have no idea what you're talking about! I am not letting Mione get friendly with those evil Malfoys. I never EVER will! I will KILL Malfoy before he comes near Hermione. Same with that little bitch Jewel or whatever the hell her name is!"  
  
Harry agreed, "We'll hex both of them if we ever see them come around here!"  
  
Jewel was stunned as she listened. Was she that bad of person just because her father was Lucius Malfoy, a well-known Death Eater? Was she a bad person because her brother was annoying as hell, and he liked to piss people off? Was she a bad person because she was placed in Slytherin?  
  
No, she wasn't a bad person. She KNEW she wasn't. Hermione saw past all these things, and saw Jewel for who she was. A regular, excited first year, whom wanted to make new friends at Hogwarts.  
  
That meant a lot. She couldn't let those people put Hermione down, because of being friends with her, a Malfoy. A worthless piece of scum Malfoy!  
  
Jewel took a deep breath and continued walking toward the Gryffindor table. She could see Hermione's face clearly filled up with tears, and she could also see her friend's angry faces, glaring down at her.  
  
Hermione kept crying, "Please Harry! Ron! I don't want to fight about this! I just wanted to be Jewel's friend! That's all! Since when is befriending somebody a crime?"  
  
Jewel sighed. Was Hermione defending her? Wow! She never ever had anybody defend her in her entire life. This was definitely a first for Jewel. Nobody ever even tried to defend her. Not even her own mother, who would watch on, as Lucius would beat her and Draco violently, would defend her. But her was sweet innocent Hermione trying to protect her from the other Gryffindors.  
  
Jewel shuddered. The mere thought of Lucius made her hair stand on end. He definitely wasn't the nicest guy in the world. Actually, nothing could have been further from the truth.  
  
Lucius was a determined, evil Death Eater, and he was Voldemort's right hand man. Voldemort, Lucius, and the other Death Eaters would always have meetings at the Malfoy Manor. Jewel remembered how Lucius would force Draco to attend the terrible gruesome ceremonies. Lucius never even tried to make Jewel attend these meetings. He believed, without a doubt, that she was useless, and worth nothing.  
  
Jewel, however, would sometimes sneak a peek at some of these meetings. What Draco would sit through was horrible. All the Death Eaters would curse of muggles and 'mudbloods' and they would keep on saying about what a 'wonderful' heir Draco was going to be to Voldemort. They would even bring innocent muggles to the chamber and force Draco to silt their throats.  
  
But Draco didn't WANT to be Voldemort's heir. He did not even want to become a Death Eater, let alone Voldemort's heir. Lucius despised Draco for his behavior at the Death Eater's meetings. Afterward, he would beat Draco brutally. If Jewel even attempted to intervene, he beat her too. He always left dark hurtful bruises.  
  
Jewel pushed her thoughts about her home life out of her mind. Jewel quickened her pace, and went straight up to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione gasped with surprise when she saw her, "Jewel? Yes, can I help you with something?"  
  
Ginny stared at Jewel. Ginny smiled, "Hello Jewel. I heard about you."  
  
Jewel nodded and Ginny turned back to Harry and Ron, "Is this why you're so angry? I don't see the big deal."  
  
Jewel stared blankly at Harry and Ron, "Listen. Don't say a word. Just listen. I swear I won't bother either of you. You can say whatever you want about me behind my back. You can spread rumors about my family. However, please do not pressure or be angry at Hermione."  
  
Hermione's lips curved into a small smile, "Jewel, please. How about you go back to the Slytherin Table and sit down. I'll talk to later."  
  
Jewel shook her head in protest, "B-But-"  
  
Hermione stared at Jewel firmly, "No 'buts'. Just sit back down. I don't want you getting into trouble again."  
  
Jewel swallowed and nodded. Slowly she turned away from Ron and Harry's livid expressions, Ginny's look of confusion, and Hermione's pleading eyes. She went and sat back at the Slytherin table next to Draco.  
  
Jewel thought to herself, "I may not be able to do much now, but someday I'll be able to help Mione in the end."  
  
Draco leaned over to Jewel and asked, "Well?"  
  
Jewel shrugged, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, remember this. It's your own fault for getting involved with Granger and her pals."  
  
Jewel giggled, "Sorry. How about you remember this. It's YOUR own fault for not noticing what a gorgeous girl Hermione is earlier."  
  
Jewel laughed at Draco's perturbed expression. Jewel turned away from him and sighed, "I am glad Moine is my pal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione turned back to face Ron and Harry after Jewel left. They obviously weren't too pleased by Jewel's visit to the Gryffindor table. Harry grumbled, "I don't know who that punk ass thinks she is. She better not come over here again!"  
  
Ron nodded, "What does she think she is! Noble or something?"  
  
Hermione turned away from both of them, and changed her attention to the front of the Great Hall. She didn't feel like listening to either Ron or Harry right now. She could hardly believe she gotten into a fight with them on her first day. Dumbledore stood up. He was about to speak.  
  
Hermione was expecting the same old 'Welcome Back' speech, but this one was different. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were dead serious as he glanced around the Great Hall. The teachers behind him looked very deadly serious as well. Hermione thought to herself, "I wonder what happened?"  
  
When Dumbledore spoke his voice was also very stern, "First of all, I would like to welcome you all back from a long summer. However, there is something more important at hand to discuss."  
  
Everyone was silent. Ginny stared at Hermione questioningly, and Ron and Harry stopped bitching about Jewel. Hermione twirled her soft brown hair nervously. What was Dumbledore talking about?  
  
Dumbledore continued speaking, "There have been several reports of the Dark Mark being conjured and there were muggle murders afterward. Also, Death Eaters have been seen in the area. Many spies for the Ministry of Magic have stated that crimes involving, well you know what has went up.. greatly. I want all of you to be very careful, and please try to watch your surroundings. If you see anything suspicious at all, please see me immediately. Now, will the prefects kindly escort everyone to your house common rooms. I bid you all goodnight and a fun year."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore was finished speaking, everyone began to gather their things, and follow the prefects to the common room. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked together. Hermione was showing her prefect badge proudly. She was so happy when she became a prefect, but now she couldn't help but feel worried.  
  
Ginny giggled, "Awww you're a prefect, Moine. How cute!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. You always have to be at the top of everything, huh Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Shut up."  
  
Harry was quiet. Ginny stared at him, "What's wrong? Come on Harry, it's not Jewel, is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head and shrugged, "Voldemort."  
  
Ron stomped his foot angrily, "DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!"  
  
Hermione shook her head ignoring Ron, "A fun year? How could Dumbledore say something like that with Death Eaters in our mist?"  
  
Ron jerked his head toward Hermione angrily, "Yes, Death Eaters are in our mist all right, and what are you doing? Hanging out with them!"  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet, and Ginny came to her defense right away, "Ron! Please. There is absolutely no proof what so ever that Jewel or Malfoy are Death Eaters. I mean well-"  
  
Ron cut Ginny off, "Ginny, shut up!"  
  
Ginny shook her fist at Ron, "Don't you dare tell me to shut up again!"  
  
Hermione turned away from Ron. How dare he say that she hung out with Death Eaters? It wasn't like she was going around blowing up muggles with Draco. She just wanted to be Jewel's friend. Ron had some serious issues to work out since he couldn't see THAT!  
  
The group finally reached the Gryffindor common room without much more of a discussion. Hermione turned around to the new first years and to everyone else and announced, "The password is: Hermious Draconuos. I know it's a long one, but please try your best not to forget it!"  
  
Hermione looked up at everybody. She noticed that Harry and Ron were giving each other dark looks. What was their problem? Hermione also saw that Neville Longbottom was scribbling down the password as fast as he could. Neville was so forgetful. His memory still didn't improve since the first year of school.  
  
Everyone went inside the Gryffindor common room without saying much. Hermione yawned. She was just flat out exhausted. She turned around and spotted Harry and Ron through the crowd. She said gruffly to them, "Night."  
  
Hermione then walked over to the girl's dormitory without giving Ron or Harry a chance to reply. Hermione walked over to her four-poster bed and sat down on it. She thought sadly to herself, "This should be an interesting year. I am friends with my worst enemy's sister, my other friends are mad at me because of that, and there is a good chance Voldemort is on the rise to power. This should be a lovely year"  
  
Hermione laid down to fall asleep on her four-poster, only to be awoken by another nightmare.  
  
Oh no! Hermione isn't getting much rest is she? Well, I don't have too much too say except I will try to update one or twice everyday. R/R please. Remember be gentle with my first fan fic! 


	8. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams  
  
Disclaimer~ OK. This is going to get hard to explain. Ok Helen, Daemon, Gina, and Luico ARE mine, but they are based on the characters by J.K Rowling!  
  
Thanks~ Iden's Garden- Yes, Hermione SHOULD kick Harry and Ron for their behavior!  
  
LauderLandLily- Thanks so much for your compliments: blushes modestly: OK, I'll try to find those mean type-O's  
  
Jamie- Thanks so much. I try to update so the reviewers have SOME idea of what's going on!  
  
Snow White- Yes, this is my first fan fic. Awww thanks for thinking it's impressive!  
  
~*Beginning of Hermione's Nightmare  
  
The beautiful girl with the long curly brown hair was lying in a flower field outside of a huge castle, which looked oddly familiar. She was wearing a long ruby dress, laced with gold.  
  
She smiled happily. She was in love and that's all that mattered to her. Love. It was a most wonderful feeling, even though it was very difficult to handle at some points.  
  
The girl looked up and saw him, with his blond hair and lovely gray eyes, walking toward her. He was wearing his green and silver attire, which were pretty much the only colors he ever wore.  
  
Her handsome lover was walking toward her with his arms outstretched for her. The girl jumped up and ran toward him. She jumped into his arms blissfully, "Oh! My love! I have been searching for you!"  
  
He grinned at her and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Yes. I know, but you must hurry. My father is on to us."  
  
The girl shook her head, "You don't mean it! I thought you said that we would be safe and happy forever! You promised, Daemon!"  
  
The Daemon's gray eyes were filled with tears. The girl gasped. She had never seen him cry once, "Oh! What distresses you so? Tell me!"  
  
The boy sighed deeply, "Well, my evil father. I think he knows about us. My sister is going to meet him and try to make him forget seeing us, but I am very worried for her safety. Helen, I am scared. I know it may sound foolish, being afraid of your own father, but he is just so evil"  
  
Helen held on to Daemon closely, feeling his heart pounding, "Oh.why can't things just be simple again."  
  
"I hear you there, my dear. But unfortunately.things aren't so simple."  
  
Suddenly an ear-piercing scream cut across the sky. The beautiful young girl, Helen and the handsome blond boy, Daemon backed away from each other and stared across the horizon. The Helen began to tremble, "Oh God.what was that?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Daemon replied, his eyes full of anxiety and worry.  
  
Then a figure appeared. It was a young red headed girl. She was racing toward the couple. She appeared frightened. No, she was extremely terrified!  
  
The Helen trembled even more and her huge chestnut eyes filled with tears, "Oh no! What has happened, Gina!"  
  
Gina was shaking violently, and when she reached the two lovers she fell to the ground weeping and gasping for breath. Helen bent over her, "Gina? Please speak!"  
  
Gina stared at the two with tear-streaked eyes, "Oh! Helen! Daemon! It-it's too late to save her. Jewelia, she went to meet your father, Luico earlier then planned, and well he-he-"  
  
Gina broke down into a fit of sobs. Helen took Gina's hand and squeezed it tightly, and Daemon gasped with horror, "Not my sister, Jewelia! What happened!"  
  
Gina looked away from Daemon's gray eyes and shrieked loudly, "He KILLED her! Oh.she's dead!"  
  
Helen felt her heart stop. Jewelia, Daemon's sweet little sister murdered? NO! It wasn't possible! Jewelia was so adorable and fun to be around. There was no way in hell she could be dead. Helen glanced at her lover, Daemon.  
  
His facial expression was so distraught and upset, it looked almost inhuman. Helen reached for Daemon, but he pushed her away. Instead Daemon turned to Gina, "Go! Take Helen to a safe place! I'll make that-that man wish he were never EVER born! I will send him to the flames of hell!"  
  
Helen reached for Daemon, "NO! I will go with you!"  
  
"It's too dangerous, Helen! Stay here with Gina! Promise me!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Promise ME!"  
  
Helen avoided Daemon's gaze, "Yes. I-I promise."  
  
Daemon cupped Helen's check in his hand, "I couldn't bear living without you. It is vital to me that you remain safe."  
  
Daemon leaned forward and kissed Helen deeply. She kissed him back, with tears pouring down her face. When Daemon pulling away he whispered softly into Helen's ear, "I promise I will return."  
  
With that said Daemon stood up and ran out of sight, leaving Helen weeping behind him. Gina knelt by Helen's side, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you how heartbroken I feel right now. Jewelia was important to me too."  
  
Helen embraced her friend, and whispered, "I know. I know."  
  
Then the sky turned a dark forbidden gray, and everything became hazy. Gina gasped with fear and pointed toward the sky. Helen looked up, not daring to believe what she saw.  
  
In the sky was his face. The hateful face of Jewelia and Daemon's father, was leering down at Helen and Gina. Gina's eyes went wide with fear and Helen could feel the man's hateful presence pour into her very soul.  
  
The evil father, Luico, glared down at both Helen and Gina, "Well, well. Daemon will be a difficult one, won't he? He will be much harder then his sister. He is certainly stronger. Well, I suppose there is only one thing to do to him then, eh mudblood!"  
  
Helen stood up ready to face Luico, only to find that he vanished completely. Everything had gone as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Gina touched Helen's shoulder, "I'll hurry and get help."  
  
Gina immediately bolted toward the direction of the castle, but Helen went toward the direction of the dungeons. Where she knew HE would be waiting for her.  
  
She too the dark dungeon only to find Daemon murdered as well, with a horrible mocking Luico over him. Helen ran for it, but she seemed to give up hope completely. Then the green light came and pain and death was everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt, shaking with fear. She shook her head several times. That nightmare? It seemed so familiar to her, and it was just so frightening.  
  
Hermione glanced over, and to her relief her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, were still asleep. What would they think if the school genius was woken up by a stupid nightmare?  
  
Hermione groaned angrily. Perfect. Another night with lack of sleep. Classes would be starting tomorrow, and her worst class Potions, with the dreadful Snape, was first on the agenda. Wonderful.  
  
An hour had passed, and Hermione was STILL tossing and turning. It was very late, well after midnight. Hermione sat up cursing, and got out of bed. Maybe a midnight walk would be exactly what she needed.  
  
Leaving the common room after hours was against the rules, and Hermione knew this, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't feel like just lying in her four-poster bed waiting for morning.  
  
Hermione slowly left the common room, praying that she wouldn't run into any of the professors, or worse Flinch and Mrs. Norris! Hermione though wasn't worried. She was good at making up lies in times of trouble.  
  
However, Hermione didn't know that she wasn't the only one awoken by a nightmare. Her so called rival, Draco Malfoy had the same exact nightmare as she did that night.  
  
Did I get you all thinking? I hope so! I will update soon! R/R Please!!! 


	9. A Late Night Meeting

Chapter 9: A Late Night Meeting  
  
Disclaimer~ ...........Everyone knows I didn't write Harry Potter. Remember to review so I know people are actually reading this!  
  
Thanks~ Rebecca: LOL I love cliffhangers. Sorry! Yes, Ron and Harry are being rude. Loads of people aren't too happy with them right now.  
  
Myrddin Emrys: Thanks for your suggestions! Yes, I had loads of fun with the names!  
  
Draco Malfoy strutted though the dark halls of Hogwarts, like he owned the place. Draco always snuck out after hours with Crabbe and Goyle to cause trouble, but this time he went alone.  
  
The last thing Draco wanted to do was wake up Crabbe and Goyle, because of some stupid dream. He had to admit to himself though that dream scared him. It was just so real. Even though he had no clue who Helen, Daemon, Gina, Jewelia, and Luico were.  
  
Draco continued to walk down the twisting dark passageways of Hogwarts. He began to think about what Dumbledore said at the Great Hall. Was it true that Death Eaters were creeping around everywhere? Draco shuddered at the thought that Lucius may be waiting in his mist.  
  
Draco hated his father with passion. The way he treated him, Jewel, and his mother was horrible. Draco swore that one day his father would regret being a Death Eater and he would just be a regular father. However deep in his heart, Draco knew that would never ever happen. His father, Lucius, was just too power hungry and evil. He was like Voldemort's clone. That's how bad he was.  
  
Draco walked throughout Hogwarts until he reached the Astronomy Tower. He was lucky he didn't run into anyone, but Draco didn't care about how much trouble he would be in if he was caught here. It was worth being alone. Everywhere he went there were Crabbe and Goyle. They were great bodyguards, but they weren't too fun to be around. Pansy? Yes, she was pretty, but she was also a pain in the ass. Her constant stalking got very annoying! Draco was definitely happy to be alone.  
  
But Draco wasn't alone. There was someone all ready there.  
  
Draco almost ran, because at first he thought it was a teacher. However this figure in the distance was too young to be a teacher. She looked no older then him with her long curly hair, and delicate figure. The wind blew her long hair, and she was incredibly beautiful in Draco's eyes. He thought to himself, "Wow. Look at this angel."  
  
Then all of a sudden he realized who it was.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco gasped.  
  
The girl turned around to face him. It was Hermione, but she looked so vulnerable, and frightened. Her chocolate eyes were wide with fear. She seemed shocked to see Draco there, "Huh? Draco, what are you doing here? You'll be in so much trouble if anyone sees you out here."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "How could Granger look so gorgeous in the moonlight?" However, Draco snickered, "Well, you'll be in just as much trouble, Lil Miss Perfect."  
  
Hermione shrugged, and turned away from Draco to look out across the horizon. Draco walked up to her, "What are you doing out here so late anyway. Shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "That is one thing I definitely need, but I can't get. I haven't been sleeping well. At all."  
  
Draco shook his head and thought to himself, "What a coincidence? I wonder she's been having goofy dreams too."  
  
Hermione looked away from Draco and out over the Astronomy Tower. She seemed so distant. Suddenly she spoke softly, "It's funny, isn't it? I'm out here in the middle of the night, breaking the rules, with my worst enemy."  
  
Draco smirked broadly at Hermione, "Well, it can be odd how things turn out, I agree."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Oh. I suppose so. I mean this has certainly been a very interesting first day back. This time yesterday I didn't even know you had a sister or anything."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione, "I did not expect Miss Know-It-All being oblivious to Jewel's existence. I thought you knew everything, mudblood."  
  
Then Draco felt like he should slap himself. "Why did I say that?" he thought.  
  
Hermione glared at him and spat out furiously, "Well? How the hell I was suppose to know that you had a sister, when you NEVER said a word about her. Also I am sick of this mudblood shit! STOP saying it! Do you understand me!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Hermione, "I shouldn't have called you a mudblood. There. Are you happy? Also, Jewel was the very last thing I felt like talking about. I mean, she's just not fun to talk about. I dunno!"  
  
Hermione groaned, "You know what? I'm starting to think you only care about yourself. Unless you're boasting about something you did, you're bored in conversation."  
  
Draco could feel his cheeks grow hot. She was true, there was no doubt about it, but he still didn't want to hear that. Why did she always have to be right? Why? She never could be wrong for once, could she?  
  
Hermione stared at Draco's flushed face, "Yikes! I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated right now. Lack of sleep. To tell you the truth, your uhhh annoyingness isn't helping. No offense. "  
  
Draco thought, "Why is she always so cocky? Well, it's not like I'm any better."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Don't worry no offense has been taken."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't know about that."  
  
Hermione turned around and stared at the Forbidden Forest in the distance. It looked as dark and evil as ever. Draco strolled over casually next to Hermione, "Okay then. Lets not talk about me. Why exactly are you awake?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and said quietly, "Well, you have to promise you won't make fun of me."  
  
Draco forced his face into some sort of puppy face expression, "Now, why would I do that?"  
  
Hermione began to tap her foot impatiently, "Let me think. You made the last five years at Hogwarts for me miserable, you love to tease the hell out of me and the other Gryffindors, you-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get the point! Can you tell me why the hell you're out here now?" Draco retorted.  
  
Hermione said meekly, and lower then a whisper, "It was a nightmare."  
  
Draco was about to bust up laughing, but he stopped himself. He had a nightmare too. That's also why he was out here. So instead of being his annoying self, Draco said calmly, "Sit down and tell me all about it."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't think you'll understand this dream. I mean dreams are something you kind of keep a secret anyway."  
  
Draco snorted, "Don't make me laugh. Dreams are stupid. They do nothing, but confuse you. Maybe that's why I'm out here. To shake the dim-witted dream out of my mind."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes gave Draco a puzzling look, "You mean, that you had a nightmare too?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, it wasn't a nightmare per say. I mean it had people in it I didn't even know! Like Luico for example. Luico? What the hell kind of name is that!"  
  
Hermione gasped and stared at Draco intently. Her soft chestnut eyes seemed to be searching him. Draco winked, "Hey! I know I'm good looking, but I don't like you remember?"  
  
Hermione ignored the comment and stated plainly, "There was a Luico in my nightmare, too! There was a Helen, Daemon, Gina, Jewelia, and Luico."  
  
"HOLY SHIT! Are you serious?" Draco half shouted.  
  
Hermione gasped and put a finger to her lips, "Ssh! There is no need to tell the entire school that we're out here, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry, but Hermione! Umm-"  
  
Hermione whispered softly, "What? I'm listening."  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to spill my guts to her," thought Draco.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "In my dream there also was Helen, Daemon, Gina, and Luico. Helen and Daemon must have been going out or something. Gina was a good red headed friend of theirs, and that dude Luico was a nutcase. That girl Jewelia? Did Luico really kill her?"  
  
Hermione began to tremble, and without any kind of warning she ran and embraced Draco. He was shocked at first, but he was secretly enjoying that she did that.  
  
Hermione spoke softly, "We h-had t-the exact same nightmare. Oh my God.what does this mean? I'm freaked out and scared! Maybe I should ask Professor Trelawney. No! She hates me!"  
  
Draco thought to himself, "What are the chances of this? I had the same unusual dream as one of my worst enemies, and now she's in my arms, scared to death."  
  
Hermione whimpered, "A-And that cruel man Luico k-killed them. Jewelia, Helen, and Daemon. W-Why did he d-do it?" (Whoa! Hermione is REALLY scared of that dream!)  
  
Draco stroked Hermione's soft brown curls and whispered, "I don't know why he did it. He's crazy, what can I say? Hermione, please calm down, and think about who you're hugging."  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's gray eyes, and cooed sweetly, "You look just like Daemon, you know?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. Instead he thought to himself, "I guess I kind of do look like the guy, Daemon. Hermione.she looks a lot like Helen."  
  
Hermione now was snuggling closer to Draco. He gasped with shook, "H-Hey. I'm Draco Malfoy. The one who hates Harry Potter and the one who calls you 'mudblood.'"  
  
Hermione then laughed. No, she didn't snicker or laugh menacingly, but she laughed: Pure and clear. That was the first time Draco heard her laugh that way, at him anyway.  
  
Hermione finally pulled away, "You crack me up, Draco."  
  
Draco sneered, "Yes. Whatever you say. Now, I'm going back to bed, and going to try and figure this out."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Yes. That's a good idea. We don't want to be caught out here now would we? I'll see you tomorrow in Potions, Draco."  
  
It happened suddenly. Hermione leaned forward and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning away to leave.  
  
Draco stood there absolutely stunned. She had just kissed him. "Wow!" Draco thought, "And I don't even like her.....at least I don't think I do, but she-"  
  
Draco didn't think anymore. Instead he turned around to head back to the Slytherin Common room, with his cheek tingling.  
  
Now I want a big huge AWWWWWW from everyone. LOL! I hoped you enjoyed that. There is more on the way! 


	10. Problems in Potions

Chapter 10: Problems in Potions  
  
Disclaimer~ I OWN NOTHING! I don't own Nelly (that would be kewl though), or Harry Potter!  
  
Note~ Guess what everyone. I got my first flame. Uh. Okay look I'll say this only once. I worked really hard on this and the last thing I want is flames!! Now if you don't support Hr/D or don't like my work, fine! You're entitled to your opinion. However, I have a suggestion for you, if you don't like my story, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING IT! It must have not have been THAT terrible of you sat on your ass reading it! Thank you! Sorry you had to sit through that guys ^^;  
  
Thanks~ Only Me-By Me- Yup. If Lucius shows up, there will be problems.  
  
Glory- Hey, don't be busting up my names now. LOL!  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, feeling a little tired, but she was happy. She still didn't know what made her kiss Draco. It just felt so right. There was no other way to explain it. He just seemed so wonderful last night. Just being in his arms was a comfort to Hermione.  
  
But, Hermione had no clue how he felt about her. Did he still think of her as a mudblood? She desperately hoped not. She hoped he would be sweet to her in Potions today, and not the ass he usually was.  
  
Hermione then remembered about the nightmares. They were the same as Draco's. What were the chances? Did these dreams have some kind of potential meaning?  
  
Hermione decided she should push these thoughts out of her mind. She had to go to Potions first thing..with the Slytherins! They were so unbearable down there in the dungeons.  
  
Hermione got up and got changed and pulled her curls back into a loose ponytail. With that done she was out the door ready to take on Snape.  
  
Hermione left the Gryffindor common with Ron and Harry. Both of them didn't talk much to Hermione as they were walking. She hoped they weren't still infuriated at her. However, they weren't speaking to her at all.  
  
As the group headed down to the dungeons, Hermione began to shiver. It wasn't because was nervous, it was because she had some kind of dread of the place. She had no idea why. She had been down there several times, but she just had that BAD feeling. She was sure she saw these dungeons before.  
  
Hermione sighed, and kept walking Harry looked at Hermione, and asked civilly, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "N-No..it's nothing. I'm fine."  
  
They finally reached the classroom. Everyone from Slytherin and Gryffindor were waiting for Snape. Draco was standing with Crabbe and Goyle. He turned to Hermione, but he quickly turned away as though he was embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly Snape emerged from the classroom, "Hurry up all of you! If any of you are even one second late, I'll take away house points."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," snickered Ron.  
  
Everyone piled into the classroom as fast as they could to get ready for the 'fun' class that lie ahead of them. Neville was late causing Gryffindor to lose five points within the first two minutes of class. Snape was in a foul mood. It seemed that he still didn't get over it when Jewel talked back to him.  
  
Snape snarled at them, "This year we will be making more dangerous forms of potions. Anyone who messes around this year will leave and not come back. You've been warned."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought to herself, "Isn't that what he says every single year."  
  
Snape continued to glare at all the students, "We will be putting together a powerful dream potion used to help to decode your dreams. I will be setting pairs up. Get to work."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up excitedly. Maybe this would be her chance to find out what exactly her nightmares meant. She turned toward Draco. He was sitting there with a smirk on his face, and seemed to take no interest in what was going on. Hermione felt disappointed, "Doesn't he realize how big of a chance this is?"  
  
Snape went around the room, "Miss Granger you will be working with Miss Parkinson. Mr. Weasly go sit next to Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Potter sit with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Snape continued to read names as everyone got up to sit with their partners. Hermione cringed. Pansy was never really that nice to her, quite the opposite. Hermione got up and sat next to Pansy. She looked up at Hermione, but didn't say a thing.  
  
Snape finished reading names, "Get to work immediately! I better see some half way decent potions or else I will take away house points.  
  
Hermione turned around to Pansy. She was still quiet so Hermione said, "Uh- hi Pansy."  
  
Pansy just raised her eyebrows at Hermione and said; "Draco's sister has some sort of fascination with you. Why?"  
  
Hermione made sour face, "Long story, and we really should be working on our dream potion. I don't want to lose house points."  
  
Pansy smirked, "I have time. Who cares about Snape? Tell me your oh so long story."  
  
Then suddenly Pansy's eyes lit up and she squealed happily, OH! Hi Draco."  
  
Hermione looked up and she saw Draco standing next to her and Pansy. Hermione could see Harry glaring from behind him. Hermione stated plainly, "Draco? What do you want?"  
  
Draco avoided Hermione's gaze, "Uh-here."  
  
He handed laid a note on the table, and immediately headed over to where Harry was sitting. Pansy gasped, "Oh.what would Draco want from you. Hmmm..this should be interesting. Hehehe."  
  
Hermione glared, "Shut up, Pansy. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Hermione opened up the note on the table. It said:  
  
Okay, Jewel wants to meet with you about something. She said to meet her in front of the Great Hall after class.  
  
And one quick question: Why did you kiss ME?  
  
From~ Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione tried to crumple up the note, but it was too late. Pansy saw it. She was overcome with a fit of giggles, "OH MY GOD! You kissed Draco! WHEN? WHERE? WHAT WAS IT LIKE?"  
  
The entire Potions class turned toward Pansy and Hermione. Hermione was blushing furiously, "Pansy. Please be quiet. You're attracting attention."  
  
Everyone gasped, and looked from Hermoine to Draco and back again. Lavender and Parvati began to whisper back and forth to each other.  
  
Hermione was scared to look over at Harry and Ron. She knew they would be very angry, hearing all of this. Hermione snapped at Pansy again, "Please! Everyone is staring at us!"  
  
Pansy finally seemed to notice all the looks she was getting, "Oh! Sorry, Professor Snape!"  
  
Professor Snape smirked, and looked from Draco to Hermione, and said, "I must ask you two not to discuss your love life in my class. Understand? Although you two would be quite the odd couple, huh?"  
  
The whole class was laughing loudly, except for Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry. Draco and Hermione looked extremely embarrassed, and Harry and Ron looked pissed! Not pissed was an understatement with how furious they looked. They glared at one another and were making fists with their hands.  
  
Hermione never felt more embarrassed in her life. She glared at Pansy again, "Way too go. Now Draco and I are going to be the 'Hot Topic' today at lunch."  
  
Pansy finally got control of her giggles, "Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione. Sorry."  
  
Hermione muttered, "It's okay, Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
The whole class was still very amused though. Crabbe and Goyle were making rude whistling noises across the room, and they were giving Draco pats on the back. Dean and Seamus were singing a muggle song by the rapper Nelly, "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!"  
  
That only made the class wilder. They all shouted and cheered. Pansy shrugged, Well, I guess your popularity has gone up a point."  
  
Hermione felt her face burning. She couldn't believe this had to happen on her very first day of classes. Hermione never felt more mortified.  
  
Draco also didn't look too pleased, and he appeared to be very uncomfortable sitting next to Harry who looked ready to kill him.  
  
Finally Snape got the class under control, after taking twenty points off of Gryffindors, and of course he took nothing from the Slytherins. Hermione wanted out and out now. Snape stared around the class, "Well, thanks to that little outbreak, we have no more time to finish our dream potion. I must assign the rest for homework. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow."  
  
As everyone got up, Ron stared at Draco, "I can't believe you, you slimy git! What have you been doing to our Hermione?"  
  
Draco must have been in a mood to piss them off even more, because he sneered, "I've been doing whatever I want Weasly!"  
  
Harry glared at Draco angrily, "We WON'T let you near her."  
  
Draco smirked at the two and snickered, "What are you going to do? Kill ME!"  
  
He turned away from Ron and Harry. Meanwhile, The rest of the class was groaning and got up to leave the dungeon. Snape shouted over everybody, "Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy see me after class."  
  
"Great," Hermione thought, "Just perfect. This is starting to be a horrible year, and I'm going to be gossiped about on my very first day."  
  
Hermione and Draco approached Snape nervously. He stared at them for a few moments, and then stated, "So."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco who shrugged and then she looked back at Snape with a puzzled expression, "You wanted to see us?"  
  
Snape glared from Hermione to Draco, "I never ever want that to happen in my class AGAIN. Miss Granger as the school 'genius' I thought you had more sense then running around making out with Slytherins."  
  
Draco tried to hide his smirk, but he didn't do a very good job at it. Hermione wanted to slap him. Hermione also thought that Snape was really over judging the situation, but she flushed and said, "Y-Yes sir. It ummm won't happen again."  
  
Snape glared at Hermione with his dark black eyes, "Good. Now Mr. Malfoy there is something I want to discuss with you about your little sister."  
  
Draco nodded nervously, "Yes sir."  
  
Snape jerked his head back to Hermione, "You may leave Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione immediately dashed out of the dungeon leaving Draco, and Snape behind. She didn't bother looking for Harry or Ron. She didn't want to even see them after what happened in class. Instead she ran up toward the Great Hall to see what Jewel needed from her.  
  
There finished. Hopefully I get no ::ahem:: flames about this chapter. Please R/R 


	11. Murder Plot

Chapter 11: Murder Plot  
  
Disclaimer~ NOTHING! Ok, nothing. ::sniff::  
  
Note~ I'm sorry with how Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors are portrayed in this chapter. It's to add to the story. I PROMISE. No flames please! 42 reviews. Wow! Not bad for a first try! Also when characters are thinking you will see ~ ok?  
  
Thanks~ Draco'sGal13: One of your top 5 faves. Oh, wow. Thank you. May I ask what the other ones are? I need some good fan fiction to read ^_^  
  
Me (whoever you are LOL)~ Two words: THANK YOU! ::Hugs:: You tell that asshole flamer!  
  
fOxyness39: I'm glad you 'wuved' it ^.^  
  
Mione G.~ Thanks babe! Glad you like it! I had the Chapter written so I figured I'd post it.  
  
Lizzy- Yes it was very sweet! Wow! Your good with characters. You got them all right!  
  
AkemiAngst: I'm happy you like Jewel. Thanks!  
  
Rebecca: They will make a connection with the dreams soon! OK, I'll take your suggestion with the thoughts! Thanks for reviewing ^^;  
  
that girl~ I totally agree with you on the love/hate part in the relationships!  
  
BoOtYbAbY: LOL. Mione should hex them shouldn't she? LOL.  
  
Muffy: I will try to write as fast as I can for you guys!  
  
Kiki43: Thank you. Even though you're not a huge Hr/D fan, you still had compliments. Thanks so much!  
  
Rosebud: Yeah, Jewel definitely brings out of different side of Draco.  
  
Sanaria: LOL. Okay, I will update as soon as I can.  
  
ChocolatePeacock~ Nelly rocks. LOL. I just had to add that in. Ouch! Another Harry and Ron hater. I'm starting to feel kind of sorry for them. NOT! LOL. Yeah Snape is a jackass. LOL.  
  
  
  
Jewel was standing in front of the Great Hall. She was beginning to grow impatient. She lacked patience a lot. Potions have been over for a while, and Hermione should definitely be here by now.  
  
Jewel glanced around and was watching everyone enter the Great Hall for lunch. She noticed that members of the Gryffindor Table seemed to whispering to each other about something. They didn't seem too happy with whatever it was that's for sure.  
  
Jewel sighed, and continued to wait for Hermione. She thought to herself anxiously, "I hope Draco remembered to give her the note. HE is so forgetful and naïve."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, everyone was in deep conversation. Ron was whispering to everyone, "You know what this means, don't you? Hermione is going against us. She's befriending the Slytherins and she's making out with Death Eater Malfoy on the side. We must do something about it."  
  
Ginny sat there thinking to herself, ~Wow! He's really mega pissed about these rumors about Malfoy and Hermione. I am too. Maybe I'm jealous. I dunno. ~  
  
Lavender twirled a strand of hair nervously, "I don't see what we can do. I mean we're just ordinary people. What should we do?"  
  
Neville agreed, "Yes, but we need to do something. We can't allow our Hermione to associate with the wrong type."  
  
Harry gulped his pumpkin juice with his green eyes flashing. He wiped his sleeve and said, "The Malfoys are the very WRONG type. I can't believe Hermione. I thought she had more common sense then this!"  
  
Ginny turned away, "This is just the beginning! Why does Malfoy always have to get involved with everything? I hate him for getting friendly with Mione! He's just not very nice, and he's really disturbing. I mean he's probably a Death Eater for all we know. I hope he has an accident or something!"  
  
Ron's blue eyes lit up excitedly, "That's it! We can stop both him and his sister from going near our Hermione again."  
  
Harry looked up, "You mean you're hoping that Malfoy has an accident or something? Sorry, you can't bet on that happening."  
  
Ron smiled evilly, "No, but we all can MAKE one happen."  
  
Ginny shuddered, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron's eyes flashed excitedly and he turned to Harry, "You heard Malfoy back in Potions. He said the only way to stop him from going near Hermione was to kill him. Well, what if we set up an accident for him, and what IF he DOES DIE!"  
  
"Whoa!" Ginny held up her hands in a halt sign, "We can't do that, Ron! It'll never work, plus we could get sent to Azkaban! I don't even understand why we're talking about this!"  
  
Parvati agreed, "RON! That's such a terrible thing to say. I don't like Malfoy or any of the Slytherins, but we can KILL them. I mean. I can't see you doing something like this."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "He doesn't mean it! He would never kill Malfoy. Ron would never do it!"  
  
Ron snapped his head toward Ginny, "Do you wanna bet!"  
  
Ginny began to shiver even in the warmth of the Great Hall. She thought, "He really wants to go through with it! He actually wants to kill Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide and she looked terrified. Harry noticed and he reached out and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Ginny, don't look at us that way. It's not you we want to kill."  
  
Ginny stared into Harry's green eyes, "Harry, you don't want Malfoy DEAD do you? I know he's arrogant and full of himself, but you don't want him to die, right?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. Instead he looked away from Ginny, and turned to Ron, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Ron's expression became thoughtful, "Hold on. I need to think about this."  
  
As Ron was thinking, Ginny also began to think, ~Ron's furious. I think he may kill Malfoy. Not just because he's a jerk, who always makes fun of our family, but because of Hermione too. ~  
  
Ron and Hermione went out for five months of their fifth year, but then Hermione said that she just wanted to be friends. Ron never got over it. Now he has even a bigger reason to be angry at Malfoy, because of all these rumors.  
  
Neville sighed, "Harry has got a point. How are we going to do this? It's not like we're murders."  
  
Dean thought aloud carefully, "Yeah, Neville. We can't just walk up to him, and use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him or something."  
  
Lavender agreed, "Well, we could say we say his wand backfired or something."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nah! That wouldn't work. How about we whip up a poison and stick it in his food."  
  
Ginny's lip trembled. She thought, "Listen to them! They're not talking about whether or not to kill Malfoy. They're talking about HOW!"  
  
Ron's eyes suddenly lit up again. He asked Harry, "The first Slytherin VS Gryffindor match is a week from now right?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yup! I can't wait to crush them!"  
  
Ron nodded, "Good. Good. How's this? How about we jinx Malfoy's Nimbus Thousand and One. When he starts to fly, we'll make it go higher and higher, and then we'll make it crash hard to the ground! He'll break his neck or something."  
  
Ginny shut her eyes trying to block out the image of Malfoy crashing hard into the ground, and Jewel and Hermione sobbing over his lifeless body. NO! It won't happen. Ron and Harry just can't do. They can't!  
  
Harry smiled sickly, "I can't wait for this match. Malfoy always tried to make me look like a fool out on that Quidditch pitch, but now he'll be the fool. I can't wait!"  
  
Ron agreed, "Neither can I. This will be a day Gryffindors all over will treasure forever, and ever!"  
  
Ginny turned away from all of them. They all were smiling, and talking excitedly, except for her. They were being so creepy. And the worst part was. Ginny realized she didn't have the courage to stop them from carrying out their plan of murder.  
  
Damn, I'd watch out Draco if I were you! I will update soon, but maybe not for like three days, because I'm going to the shore. Sorry guys. I try my hardest. 


	12. Dining With Slytherins

Chapter 12: Dining with Slytherins  
  
Disclaimer~ I obviously don't own Harry Potter, ok?  
  
Thanks~ Birdie: Uh, where do I start. I know they are clueless. They WILL figure it out. They won't be stupid for my longer ::sweat drop:: Oooooook. I won't listen to your dictator ways uh I guess. Should this be taken as a flame or not? Well, I don't care. Thanks for reviewing anyway, even if my character are dumbasses ^^;  
  
Outside of Hogwarts a snake was slithering outside the entrance of the Great Hall. It went slowly across the lawn into the dark forbidden forest.  
  
As soon in was in the depths of the tree, the snake changed. It changed into the figure of Lucius Malfoy. He smirked; because being an unregistered Animagus had it's good points.  
  
Lucius paced the Forbidden Forest saying, "Maybe I won't have to do the actually murdering of Draco and Jewel myself. Their classmates are so kind. They're offering to do it for me. Stupid fools. They can't see the Imperius Curse right in front of there own damn faces. "  
  
Lucius continued to smirk freely. Putting the Gryffindors under the Imperius curse wasn't as hard as he thought. He managed to sneak into their dorms when they were all asleep, and the stupid mudblood was in a 'horrible' nightmare. However he couldn't find the red headed girl. Arthur Weasly's daughter.  
  
Speaking of stupid. What was up with his son and daughter? He had dropped hints very CLEARLY that his presence was there. Couldn't they see past there own stupid problems? Well, Draco had always been the clueless type. Jewel though, was probably catching on to what was really happening. Why did his own children have to be so stupid? Maybe they were just denying the facts bring thrown in front of their faces. (Happy now, Birdie? Your review REALLY convinced me to add that LOL)  
  
Lucius looked toward the sky, "It's done my Lord. I have placed the Imperius Curse on the mudblood's sweet little friends, including the brave Harry Potter. Now, I shall watch as the so called 'Good Ones' commit murder on the Quidditch Field."  
  
Suddenly the voice of Voldemort was heard, "Thank you, Lucius. You shall be rewarded."  
  
Lucius laughed evilly, "Stupid Draco. Pathetic Jewel. Disgusting Mudblood. To think they'll going too be concentrating on the so 'disturbing' 'Nightmares of the Past'. When they find out what's really going on, it'll be too late! And when the dumbasses discover the REAL plan, it'll be to late!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione finally reached the Great Hall. She took the long way in order to sort her feelings about Draco out. She hated to admit to herself that she had a crush on him, after all that happened. He called her names for the past five years, and he made her life miserable. But she felt like she had a special bond with him. After they had the exact same dream. Maybe they had more in common then she thought.  
  
That dream. The answer seemed so very obvious, but Hermione couldn't figure out. It was almost as though her brain was turned to mush by someone.  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw Jewel waiting for her. Hermione sprinted up to her, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Snape wanted to see me and I took the long way back from the dungeons."  
  
Jewel smirked broadly, "Oh! That's okay. Better now then never, I guess. Come on. Lets go eat."  
  
Jewel and Hermione began to walk in the Great Hall together, but Hermione stopped, "Jewel, I've been having friend problems recently so I don't think I should-"  
  
Jewel waved her hand and blew it off, "Don't worry about it. You can sit with me if you want too. I actually wanted to have lunch with you."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide, "At the Slytherin Table?"  
  
Jewel ignored her, "Come on! Come on!"  
  
Jewel tugged Hermione toward the Slytherin table. Many eyes from the Gryffindor table seemed to follow her. Hermione caught Ginny's eye. It was a though Ginny was trying to tell Hermione something was wrong, but she didn't know what.  
  
Hermione looked at everyone from the Gryffindor table, and Harry and Ron weren't there. Hermione thought to herself, ~Thank goodness. They'd be enraged if they saw me sit here. ~  
  
Hermione slowly walked behind Jewel to the Slytherin table. Jewel sat down across from Pansy, and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Oh, hello Jewel. I see you brought a friend."  
  
Jewel nodded, "Yup! Mione is my best friend! She's such a sweetie."  
  
Pansy looked at Hermione and rolled her blue eyes, "I've heard."  
  
Hermione continued to stand there and look uncomfortable. Suddenly Pansy giggled, "I don't bite. Have a seat, Hermione."  
  
Hermione thought, ~Well, here goes my reputation. ~  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Jewel and was across from Millicent and Pansy. Millicent sneered at Hermione, "That was some Potions class, eh 'Lover Girl.'"  
  
Hermione blushed, and Pansy laughed, "Yeah! Was Snape angry with you? He looked pretty pissed off. You didn't get detention did you?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I guess, but you know Snape. He's always pissed off at one of us Gryffindors. No, I didn't get a detention. I guess I was lucky."  
  
Millicent snorted, "Draco is such a moron. Why the hell did he hand you a note like THAT?"  
  
Pansy nodded, "Oh know! Could he be anymore naïve? Or stupid!"  
  
Jewel banged her goblet full of pumpkin juice up and down, "What happened? What did slime ball Snape do? Tell me! Tell ME!"  
  
Millicent laughed, "Well, Pansy here spilled the beans that Hermione was snogging your bro, Jewel. Right in the middle of Snape's class!"  
  
Jewel's eyes went wide, "NO! Really? Hermione, you like Draco? Oh! That's so cool! My best friend and my brother are going out!"  
  
Hermione blushed even more, "We are NOT going out Jewel. It wasn't like I was full blown making out with him. I just gave him a kiss on the cheek!"  
  
Millicent twirled her black hair, and grinned broadly, "Ah! But you would like to make out with him, wouldn't you."  
  
Hermione thought of Draco. Well, he WAS hot. Just thinking about him made Hermione lick her lips. She said without realizing, "Of course! Wait- I mean-"  
  
Pansy burst out laughing. Her laughter rang throughout the Great Hall causing several people to turn around to see what exactly was going on. Pansy smiled broadly at Hermione, "That's my girl! We're going to get along just fine. I like your taste in guys. Draco is hot shit."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, despite being embarrassed at her slip up, "Thank you, Pansy."  
  
Jewel snickered, "Oh! Hermione loves Draco! This is so funny. I love it! It's only the first day of classes and everything is turning upside down! Whee!"  
  
Hermione giggled loudly, "Shut up, Jewel."  
  
Jewel stuck out her tongue, "Make me!"  
  
Hermione picked up a piece of toast and threw at Jewel. It hit her in the face. Jewel laughed, "Hey! Okay. Okay. I'll shut up! Happy?"  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Yes, darling. I am."  
  
Millicent and Pansy continued to laugh at Hermione. Hermione make a sour face, "I'll throw a piece of toast at you too if you want?"  
  
Pansy smirked a smirked like Draco's, "Up yours, Granger."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Like, I'm supposed to be offended by that?"  
  
The four girls continued to chat and laugh together, before they realized they had to go their separate ways for class.  
  
Millicent stood up and smiled, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Jewel nodded, "Yeah, I have to head to my first Potions class. I hope Snape is still mad so I can make fun of him, the grease ball."  
  
Hermione gave Jewel a hug, "Behave."  
  
Jewel grinned, "Let me think. Nah! I'll you guys later!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "That was so much fun."  
  
Hermione stood up from the Slytherin table and began to walk toward the exit of the Great Hall when Pansy stopped her. Hermione smiled, "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
Pansy bit her lip, "Well, I just wanted to say, well that I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For teasing you and everything. About saying you were really ugly, and you were a know-it-all. I guess I just judged you, because you're in Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Thanks Pansy. Apology accepted!"  
  
Pansy winked, "Thanks! I'll see you later babe!"  
  
Pansy turned around and left the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she was leaving. The Slytherins really weren't so bad after all. Maybe they were just misjudged. Or misunderstood.  
  
As Hermione was about to exit the Great Hall, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Draco. Hermione felt her heart flutter. Maybe she really did have a crush on him.  
  
Hermione stared into his gray eyes, "Yes?"  
  
Draco looked grim, and deeply upset, "Hermione," he said in a whisper, "There is something important that I need to tell you."  
  
Finished! I decided this wouldn't be your usual Pansy VS Hermione fic. I have other plans in mind ^_~ Well, time for me to head to the beach. I'll see you guys later! Please remember to R/R! 


	13. A Disagreement

Chapter 13: A Disagreement  
  
Disclaimer~ I only own the plot. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be on a shopping spree right now.  
  
Thanks~ Rosa: Thank you a bunch! (LOL, did that make sense?)  
  
Fairymagic689~ LOL. Thank you!  
  
Sanaria: Yup! A twist all of my own. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mione G.: Exactly! That's why I made Hermione and Pansy get along.  
  
ChocolatePeacock: Yeah, it's true about there not being too many fics were Pansy and Hermione get along. I decided to be different.  
  
SweetWater: Me and my cliffhangers. LOL. Yup, I had loads of fun at the beach. Thanks for asking.  
  
Rebecca: THANK YOU for always reviewing! I'm glad. I WILL ignore the flames, don't worry!  
  
fOxyness39: I won't kill Draco. I promise!! Yeah, Pansy V. Hermione is annoying.  
  
A fan: That was one HUGE awww!! ::wipes away tomato from her head:: Umm.. Anger management sounds good. LOL.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry. Everyone is so mad at me for that cliffhanger! Hehe.  
  
BoOtYbAbY: Yeah, thanks. A nice Pansy and Millicent is a good change ^^  
  
Forever89: Thanks. I will update! Don't worry.  
  
Julie Fisher: Yes it would be quite sad if they died, wouldn't it?  
  
Muffy: No problem! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mariah Colwell: Maybe I should stop having cliffhangers. LOL.  
  
Unme: Gosh, everyone loves Draco too much for him to die huh?  
  
Vanillastar~ Thanks. I will update as much as I can.  
  
Only Me-By Me: YIKES! That was the millionth review I got that told me to quit it with the cliffhangers!  
  
Adrienne: Thanks. I had loads of fun at the beach.  
  
LONG thanks, huh? On to the story now!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at Draco; her brown eyes were full of concern, "What happened to you, Draco?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "We can't talk here in middle of the hallway. Can you come outside with me for a second?"  
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
Hermione walked with Draco and neither of them said a word. Hermione could see some kind of unbearable pain in Draco's eyes. She didn't know what it was though.  
  
The two walked in silence all the way outside. They headed toward the lake, and sat underneath a huge oak tree. Hermione was beginning to feel nervous. What on earth did Draco want? HE seemed very upset.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat anxiously, "You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Draco didn't look at Hermione and he didn't say anything to her either. Instead he just handed her a note. It said:  
  
DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO HAVE FOR A SON. HOW DARE YOU TURN DOWN BEING THE DARK LORD'S HEIR. HE'S FURIOUS, LET ME ASSURE YOU! VERY FURIOUS! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS WAS YOUR LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS OR YOUR LAST YEAR TO LIVE! THE DARK LORD DOESN'T LIKE IT ONE BIT WHEN YOU TURN AGAINST HIM!  
  
AND DON'T THINK CAN ASK YOUR MOTHER OR SISTER FOR HELP. JEWEL IS A FOOL. I STILL PERSONALLY THINK SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED AT BIRTH. AND YOUR DEAR SWEET MOTHER IS DEAD! YES, SHE HANGED HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOURSELF NOW!  
  
THE DARK LORD IS LOOKING FOR YOU.  
  
FROM~ LUCIUS MALFOY  
  
Hermione trembled when she finished reading the note. She didn't know what to say. How could anybody's father be so terrible? Draco's mother Narcissa, was she really dead? Or was Lucius just trying to scare him? Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
Draco's silver colored eyes stared at Hermione and he muttered, "Well?"  
  
Hermione finally found her voice, "D-Does Jewel know about this?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "Nah! There's no way I'm going to tell her. It's her first day of classes. Would you have like to have been told that on your first day?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "No, no I suppose not. But isn't wrong to keep this a secret from her? She does have a right to know about this threat from her father, and about the death of your mother, if she is dead."  
  
Draco's gray eyes held a murderous look, "Granger, listen! My mother is dead, or at least that's what Lucius says. He also says 'The Dark Lord' is after me. I am not letting my little sister know these things. She has enough shit on her mind! Understand?"  
  
Hermione glared, "Look, I am only trying to help you. Okay? You're the one that wanted to talk to me about this! I mean you could've talked to anyone else about this."  
  
Draco folded his arms stubbornly, "Whatever. I thought you would have the answers to all my problems. I mean you're so smart and everything. What should I do, huh Granger?"  
  
Hermione frowned. How was she supposed to have the answers to Draco's family problems? She never had to deal with anything like this in her life. Her family was always so supportive of her.  
  
Hermione began to feel quite angry toward Draco, "Listen! What do you want me to do? Kill your father or something like that!"  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. Draco snatched the letter away from Hermione and shouted, "Mudblood! Some help you are! I thought you knew every little thing!"  
  
Hermione stood up and shouted back, "Don't you DARE call me a mudblood!"  
  
Draco clenched his fists, "That's it! Nothing from the past two days EVER happened! I never talked to you and you never talked to me. You didn't kiss me either!"  
  
Hermione felt the anger and hurt boil up inside of her. She turned to Draco and slapped him, "I HATE you, Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
Draco turned around and marched back to the castle, with his back to Hermione. Hermione wanted to stop him from leaving, but she was just so mad.  
  
Hermione turned toward the lake angrily. Why was Draco such a jerk? Hermione buried her face in her arms, and let the tears come. She thought Draco was her friend or maybe even more. She knew he was angry. How could he not be having that bastard as a father? Still, he shouldn't have taken the anger out on her.  
  
Meanwhile someone was watching Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A snake was slowly slipping away from the lake and into the Forbidden Forest again. It was none other then Lucius Malfoy. He smirked, thinking about how low his son's pertinence was. Oh, but he will come crawling back to that mudblood. Lucius was sure of it. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room. He was furious. How dare she! He asks for her help, and she had to go and act like little Miss Perfect.  
  
Draco paced the common room. He was glad nobody was there. He could just let his anger out. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Draco just couldn't take it, "Goddamn mudblood!"  
  
Then a voice was heard from the other side of the common room, "What was that, Draco?"  
  
Draco gasped. He could've have sworn the common room was empty. Apparently not. Pansy Parkinson walked up to Draco with a severe expression on her face. Draco smirked at her, "Oh, hello Pansy darling."  
  
Pansy wasn't phased. Instead she said, "What was that little out burst all about?"  
  
Draco sneered, "Oh! Just the mudblood. Nothing more. She thinks she's so great."  
  
Draco had said the wrong thing. Pansy glared at him up and down, "You scumbag! First you lead her on with kissing, and the note in Potions! Now you're back to calling her a mudblood! I can't believe you!"  
  
Draco's sneer faded. He sighed, and collapsed into the armchair beside the fireplace. Pansy continued to stare Draco down, "What REALLY happened between you and Hermione? Did you start something with her?"  
  
Draco didn't look at Pansy, "Well, I asked her for help with something, and she didn't give me the answer I wanted. That's all."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "REALLY Draco. You need to control your temper! You probably really hurt Hermione's feelings!"  
  
Draco shook his head, "I don't get it. Since when were you and Hermione good pals? I thought you hated her."  
  
Pansy sat down in the armchair across from Draco and looked right into his gray eyes, "Jewel introduced me to her, formally, lets put it. This was really the first time I actually got to talk with her. She's really awesome, and sweet. Draco, you really have to say you're sorry to her."  
  
Draco glared, "I will never show a weakness by apologizing!"  
  
Pansy snapped back, "Well, you WILL regret not apologizing if something DOES happen! How about you think about that for awhile!"  
  
Pansy got up and stormed out of the common room, leaving Draco by himself. ~Great,~ he thought, ~Just wonderful! I didn't know Pansy could lash out at people like that! ~  
  
Draco curled up into the armchair. He took out the note his father wrote him, and he read it over and over. Maybe he was wrong, screaming and lashing out at Hermione like that. How was she suppose know the answer to a problem like this. Her life always seemed so wonderful and perfect, and so unlike his.  
  
"Maybe Pansy is right, " Draco said aloud, "Maybe I better think of some nice to do for Hermione and apologize or something."  
  
But it wasn't that easy. Draco's pride stood in the way. He knew it would be hard to apologize for saying those things. He still was a Malfoy after all.  
  
DON'T WORRY. Draco and Hermione won't be mad at each other forever. 


	14. A Strange Message

Chapter 14: A Strange Message  
  
Disclaimer~ Why am I still bothering to write all of these?  
  
The next few days weren't fun for Hermione. Draco and her still weren't speaking. Draco would always avoid her in the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione never saw him.  
  
Harry and Ron also seemed very distant. They also seemed excited about something, but Hermione had no idea what it was.  
  
Hermione only spoke with Jewel, Pansy, and Millicent. They were the only ones that actually seemed civil around Hogwarts these days.  
  
Friday finally arrived. It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Hermione had no real desire to go. She didn't want to go to a place where she would have to see Harry and Draco kill each other. So instead of going to the match, Hermione decided to walk around Hogwarts. She had nothing better to do, and even the library seemed to have become a dull place for her.  
  
Hermione walked through the empty hallways of Hogwarts with her mind wandering endlessly. She felt so lonely.  
  
Suddenly as Hermione was going up one of the staircases, it moved. Hermione yelped, and held on to the banister tightly. She shut her eyes tightly, and was praying that she wouldn't fall flat on her face.  
  
The staircase stopped slowly at the opposite end of the hall. Hermione opened her eyes. She was standing before a hallway she never entered before. It was dark and damp. There were also cobwebs everywhere. It looked as though no one ever used it.  
  
Hermione walked off the staircase, and into the hallway, feeling a little nervous. She never ever saw this part of Hogwarts once in her whole six years.  
  
Hermione walked by and looked at the old portraits. She noticed there was one of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They seemed very bored. Ravenclaw was reading by herself. Hufflepuff kept glancing over her shoulder nervously. Slytherin was trying to piss Gryffindor off by poking him in the back.  
  
Hermione gazed at the portrait. She found it quite amusing. Suddenly Gryffindor shouted, "Helen? Is that YOU!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "N-No. You must be mistaken."  
  
Then Hermione remembered. Helen was the pretty girl that was always in her nightmares. How did Gryffindor know her? Hermione put on fake smile and said, "Oh! You know Helen?"  
  
Gryffindor became very sullen, "I KNEW her. She was my best student. Unfortunately she HAD to go associating with Slytherin's students, which caused her to get killed."  
  
Slytherin made a fist, "It wasn't their fault! It was that bastard, Luico! He was a loony let me tell you. I may not be a huge fan of muggle borns, but this man! He was crazy. He hated muggles and squibs and whoever was different from him. This nut case went as far as to kill his own children. Can you imagine?"  
  
Gryffindor glared at Slytherin, "YOU were the one that let Luico in just to TALK with Jewelia. Why didn't you make him go away?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was going to kill her? I am NOT a mind reader!"  
  
The two started to argue, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention. Helen was a student here. She was a real person. It wasn't just a stupid dream full of imaginary people. They were all real. Just like the dungeon and the castle where they were. That must be real too.  
  
Then Hermione suddenly gasped, "Oh my God, the dungeons from my dream were Snape's dungeons. That's why I had that bad feeling when I went to Potions. And no wonder the castle looked familiar in my other nightmare! It was Hogwarts! Helen, Daemon, Jewelia, and Gina were all students here, just like I'm a student now."  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin stopped bickering and they both looked up at Hermione. Slytherin gave her a look of confusion, "You dreamt about Helen? But she has been dead longer then us, and she's not even famous. Why would you be dreaming about her?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Don't ask me, but Draco had the same exact-"  
  
But Hermione stopped talking, because talking about Draco was too painful. Was he still pissed off at her? Hermione sighed deeply, and Ravenclaw said sweetly, "My dear, what is troubling you?"  
  
Hermione then let it all out. She told them about her nightmares, about Jewel, Draco, and the other Slytherins, and about how Harry and Ron turned against her. She couldn't stop talking away. Finally Hufflepuff rose up her hand to quiet Hermione, "That is quite enough. I believe there is something we should all tell you."  
  
Hermione exhaled deeply, "What?"  
  
Gryffindor sat down next to Hufflepuff, "Well, I remember Helen speaking with a friend of hers, Gina. Helen said that she and her best friends were going to be reincarnated in case something should happen. Gina said she was crazy, and Helen never said anything about it."  
  
Ravenclaw suddenly let out a cry, "You don't suppose Helen did find a way for that to happen, and now some of our little students here were reincarnated?"  
  
Gryffindor sighed, "Most likely. Hermione, maybe you should see something that we kept a secret for a while. Don't you agree, Hufflepuff?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
Hermione stated, "What do you want me to see?"  
  
Slytherin walked up next to Hufflepuff, and he said, "Go check out that room across the hall. It might have some interest to you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione backed away from the portrait, and muttered, "Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
Hermione went into the old oak door that was directly across from the portrait of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. It looked as though it hadn't been opened in years. Hermione turned back around to the portrait. Ravenclaw nodded, "It's unlocked. Trust me!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Okay. Whatever. In I go."  
  
Hermione slowly walked through the door. The room was decorated in gold and scarlet. They were the Gryffindor colors. Since the room looked untouched for many years, it looked brand new. Hermione walked over to the elegant four-poster bed, and thought ~How come we never get rooms like this? ~  
  
Hermione looked around, and walked toward the elegant mahogany desk that was sitting in front of a lovely gold trimmed mirror. Hermione looked at her reflection and thought ~What on earth is so important in here?~  
  
Hermione looked down at the desk and began looking through the drawers. There was nothing in there except for a single sheet of paper. Hermione shrugged and picked it up. Written in gold print was this:  
  
THE PRAYER AND MURDER OF A PERCIOUS STONE WILL STOP ALL EVIL; YET THE DEVIL OF DEVILS MUST BE KILLED FIRST! I'M COUNTING ON YOU. ~Helen  
  
Hermione hand trembled as she held the message. Did Helen really write this? Hermione looked in the mirror. She looked a whole lot like Helen. Maybe she was Helen? But that was impossible. But still...  
  
Hermione turned around and left the room. Slytherin stared at her, "Did you find the message?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, but it doesn't make sense."  
  
Slytherin shrugged, "Figures."  
  
Hermione said bye the Four Founders of Hogwarts, and she head toward the staircase. As Hermione walked down she repeated the message aloud, "The prayer and murder of a precious stone will stop all evil: yet the devil of devils must be killed first. What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Hermione walked down to the end of the staircase, and she saw a familiar figure rushing toward her. Hermione gasped, "Ginny? I thought you would head to the Quidditch match?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "I am, but you have to come too! It's important! Mal-Draco is going to die if you don't come!"  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny stared right into Hermione's eyes, "The other Gryff- I mean, someone is going to kill him there. I'm sure of it!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh my God! Did the match start?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "In about five minutes. Come on! We need to stop Draco from flying his broom! Hurry."  
  
Then Ginny and Hermione raced toward the Quidditch field. As furious as Hermione was with Draco, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She still cared about him after all.  
  
Well, I will post Ch. 15 later today. I promise you won't be hanging for long! 


	15. It Happened During Quidditch

Chapter 15: It Happened During Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Also there are a lot of POV changes in the Chapter.  
  
Thanks~ Rebecca: Yes, Slytherin likes to get under people's skin just like someone else we know. ::Draco :cough ::Draco :: He really does need to swallow his pride. I agree. Thanks for reviewing for all the chapters. I'm so happy you like this story!  
  
Sky Brooks: I'm glad you're a BIG HUGE FAN!!! LOL.  
  
Tabitha~ Wow! Really? THANKS A BUNCH!  
  
Lizzy: Ok! That was harsh of me. LOL. I'll try not to do it again. LOL.  
  
Jewel was sitting with Pansy and Millcent in the bleachers. She felt so excited to see her brother play Quidditch. Even though Draco seemed stressed out, Jewel was certain he couldn't wait to play Quidditch against the Gryffindors. He always loved Quidditch.  
  
Jewel turned to face Pansy and Millicent, "Are you guys excited?"  
  
Pansy laughed, and threw back her blonde hair, "Yes, I am. I hope we beat the pants off of Gryffindor."  
  
Millicent laughed, "Yeah, then we'll have more stuff to tease Mione about!"  
  
Jewel laughed, but suddenly stopped. She was suddenly hit with a dreadful feeling that her brother was in deep trouble. Jewel bit her lip. Pansy stopped laughing and stared at her, "Oh! Come on now! Mione won't care if we tease her about Quidditch for God's sake!"  
  
Jewel didn't respond. She had a bad feeling. She had a very BAD feeling about Draco, but why? Draco was always very careful about riding his broom. Well, maybe except for that one time riding his broom on vacation, but that was stupid.  
  
Jewel turned back to Pansy and Millicent, "Hey, this sport isn't that dangerous here is it? I mean no one died right?"  
  
Pansy laughed, "No! Nothing to worry about! It's just good entertainment. Don't worry Jewel."  
  
Jewel sighed and tried to shrug her nagging feeling away, but it wouldn't leave. Why wouldn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down on the Quidditch field the teams shook hands. As Harry shook Draco's hand he whispered, "Hope you enjoy this last game."  
  
Draco sneered, "What do you mean last game?"  
  
Harry rolled his brilliant emerald eyes, "See you later, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco glared at Harry. What was his deal? What did he mean by last game? He was just draft.  
  
Draco turned around and looked in the bleachers. The whole school was out there, but he didn't see Hermione. Where was she? Draco sighed and said softly, "I wish I could tell her, just how sorry I was about that stupid spat we had."  
  
Then the teams took off into the sky above ready for a good match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny were running as fast as they could. Ginny was pleading as she was running as fast as she could, "Why does this have to happen?"  
  
Hermione gasped in agreement, "Yes, I know. Are you sure something bad is going to happen out there, Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded firmly, "I'm absolutely positively one hundred percent sure, Mione! Trust me on this one!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and the two continued sprinting as fast as they could toward the Quidditch field. Hermione kept thinking, ~What if something terrible happens? What would I do?~  
  
Hermione tried to push these thoughts out of her mind, but she couldn't. It was impossible to. Even though Draco was a jerk to her, he didn't deserve this at all.  
  
Ginny and Hermione stopped when they reached the bleachers of the Quidditch Field. Hermione could see the streaks of scarlet and green in the sky. Ginny noticed there wasn't anything to out of the ordinary yet. She said, "Quick! We have to tell them to call of the match."  
  
Suddenly someone jumped from out of the Gryffindor bleachers. It was Ron. He looked awfully smug, and satisfied. There was a certain glint in his eye that Hermione didn't like at all.  
  
However, Hermione ran up to him, "Ron! Something awful is going to happen! Please help us."  
  
Ron just smirked at Hermione, "Oh? Really?"  
  
Ginny's lip trembled, "Mione! They're going to KILL Draco! Harry, Ron, and everyone else jinxed his broom, and it's going to crash any minute."  
  
Hermione felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. Her best friends for six years were going to murder somebody. Because of her.  
  
Hermione felt warm tears sting her eyes, "RON! How could you? You're so EVIL! I hate you!"  
  
Suddenly Ron's voice changed. It became very harsh and threatening. His blue eyes became icy cold, "I hate you too, you filthy little mudblood. Say good bye to "Lover Boy'"  
  
Hermione took out her wand and was ready to hex Ron. Her eyes were filled with fury, "I KNOW Ron. He would never ever do something like this, even if it were Draco! I don't know who you are, but I will stop you!"  
  
Ginny shouted, "Hermione! What are you doing?"  
  
Then a loud yell of terror was heard from the Quidditch field. Hermione lowered her wand and turned around immediately. Everyone in the bleachers were standing up, and screaming. It seemed that there was massive confusion.  
  
Hermione turned away from Ron, and instead ran closer to the Quidditch field to get a better look at what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lay there on the ground. Unexplainable pain shot through his body. What happened? He remembered seeing the snitch, and bolting toward it. But then his broom went nuts. Then it crashed head on.  
  
Draco stared up at the sky. He saw his team members looking at him, and he saw Potter out of the corner of his eye. Potter looked very freaked out, and shocked.  
  
Draco wanted to sit up and get back on his broom, but his body hurt too much. It kind of felt like the pain after Lucius beat him. Then brown curls fell over Draco's face. He couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes filled with tears, "Yes, it's me. Oh, Ginny was right. What happened to you, Draco?"  
  
Draco forced a huge grin, despite of his pain, "Well, I kind of fell off."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "I can tell. Are you okay?"  
  
Draco smirked at her, "What do you think?"  
  
Hermione giggled a little bit, "I suppose not."  
  
Suddenly everything went fuzzy. It was quite difficult for Draco too see. Hermione was becoming a big blur. ~It's now or never~ thought Draco.  
  
He looked at Hermione's concerned eyes, and he said softly, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Then he sat up as much as he could and kissed Hermione of the forehead. Then he fell backward, and everything went dark, and black. (I was thinking about ending it there, but I didn't want to piss you guys off ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione began to bawl her eyes out. Was Draco dead? She couldn't stop sobbing in the middle of the Quidditch field. Why did this have to happen? Draco was becoming so sweet.  
  
Hermione began to shake Draco, "Wake up. Please?"  
  
People began to gather around the crash site. Jewel pushed her way through the crowd. She looked so pale and distraught. She ran over to Hermione and knelt by her side, "What the fuck happened here? DRACO!"  
  
Jewel began to swear loudly to everyone, "When I find out who did THIS they will DIE!"  
  
Snape emerged from the crowd. His black eyes glared at Jewel, "I'm afraid that would do very little. Miss Granger, if I were you I would hurry and take Mr. Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione nodded, and stared at everyone helplessly. Pansy came through the crowd of people. There were tears in her eyes, "Here Mione. I'll help you."  
  
They both picked up Draco and hurried toward the Hospital Wing, leaving the confused spectators behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The snake smirked satisfied. Surely, Hermione would never forgive her 'friends' after what they did. Then she would be all alone. Hopefully, the Dark Lord's plan would be fully carried out soon.  
  
DONE! I will see you all later! ~Sophiebabe 


	16. Without Him

Chapter 16: Without Him  
  
Disclaimer~ GRRRRR! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR LINKIN PARK! Understand?  
  
Thanks~ Lauren: LOL. I can see you had a little trouble reviewing there. Yes, it will be a very different year. Thanks for wasting your time to review, girlfriend. LOL.  
  
Sky Brooks: Well, to answer your first question, you will find out what happened on vacation. I'm glad you think this is a great story.  
  
Nathalie: Yeah, it would be sad if Draco died, huh? I will update as much as I can.  
  
Muffy: Try not to get too close to the screen; you could hurt your eyes. LOL. I'm glad you like it that much.  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: Yes, Lucius is very evil. I'm glad you noticed LOL. Ah, I'm sure Jewel's mother wouldn't care if she was cursing. Hehehe. J/K. Yes some R/J or H/J would be cute. Maybe it would work as soon as the curse is removed. Drama, eh? I will certainly think about it! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. It just wasn't fair! Why did her brother have to be seriously hurt like this? Jewel and Draco didn't get along very well, but he did not deserve this at all.  
  
Jewel laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. They were both waiting in the hall of the Hospital Wing, to learn of Draco's condition. Pansy Parkinson was also with them. Her eyes were red from crying.  
  
Jewel looked from Hermione to Pansy, "Why did this happen? Will Draco die?"  
  
Pansy whimpered, "He better not die! If he does, I swear I'll-"  
  
Pansy continued to cry her eyes out. Hermione just sat there. She was very pale. Jewel thought ~ Hermione, what's on your mind? You really liked Draco, even though he was a bit of a jackass~  
  
Hermione ran her hands through her full brown curls, and she sighed, "I never really liked Draco at all, but this year he just seemed so different. Oddly nicer in some way."  
  
Madame Pomfrey slowly came out of the door from across the hall. She looked very disheveled. Jewel jumped up, "Can I see Draco? Please? Is he okay?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Well, you can visit him, but I'm afraid to say it won't do much good."  
  
Jewel burst into tears, "Y-You're n-n-not saying h-he's d-dead!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "No, dear. He's not dead, but he is hurt very badly. He's in critical condition right now, and he's still unconscious. That was quite a fall he took."  
  
Jewel was ready to argue, and scream that none of this was true. Not of it. But Hermione said politely, "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure you're doing all you can. But may we please visit. I think it's very important for Jewel to see her brother."  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyes were glassy, "Yes, of course you may visit. Remember, I will do all that I can."  
  
Jewel, Pansy, and Hermione entered the room. Sure enough, Draco was lying on one of the beds. He was ghastly white, and still. He looked like a ghost, or like he SHOULD be a ghost.  
  
Jewel bent over Draco. He looked so awful. It was hard to believe that earlier today, he was being his usual self. Jewel leaned down and kissed Draco on the cheek, "You'll be okay. I promise, I will catch the scumbags who messed up your broom."  
  
Jewel turned around, and walked back over to Pansy and Hermione. Pansy was shaking, "He looks so weak and vulnerable."  
  
Hermione nodded silently. Pansy then began to bawl her eyes out, "I-I can't see t-this happening!"  
  
Pansy then quickly turned around and bolted for the exit of the Hospital Wing. She was refusing to accept the fact of what happened.  
  
Jewel sighed, "I-I guess there's nothing we can do here, Hermione. I'll see you later."  
  
Jewel sadly turned aaround, and followed Pansy out of the exit, leaving Hermione behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was left alone, with the unmoving, silent Draco. She felt so depressed, and miserable. Hermione sat at the foot of Draco's bed. Actually when he wasn't awake, he looked almost angelic. This thought only made Hermione sadder.  
  
Hermione brushed Draco's blond hair away from his eyes. She softly muttered, "I know you can't hear me, but please don't die, and get better soon. If you don't, you'll be in big trouble, do you hear?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey slowly entered the room. She whispered, "My dear, please don't tell Jewel what I am about to tell you. Draco is in severe condition. I had no idea whether he will wake up or not."  
  
Hermione felt fiery determination burning within her, "Oh! He will wake up! Draco Malfoy just doesn't give up like that!"  
  
Hermione turned abruptly around, and left, the same exact way Pansy and Jewel did.  
  
She rushed outside and stared at the starry sky. It was so beautiful out. Just like the night Hermione and Draco talked away at the Astronomy Tower. She remembered that so clearly. Draco seemed so civil, except when he called her a mudblood of course, but that was just how Draco was.  
  
Hermione looked up at the stars. She sighed, "I know this sounds tacky, but please listen. I wish that Draco would be okay. I don't care how mean he is when he wakes up, I just want him to be okay."  
  
A voice was heard behind Hermione, "That was really sweet, Mione."  
  
Hermione turned around and she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny were watching her. They looked very concerned for her. They looked nothing like what they did at the Quidditch match.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, "Why did you do it?"  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione, "It wasn't their fault. After you left from the Quidditch match, Harry immediately went up to see Dumbledore. Well, Dumbledore suspected one of the Unforgivable Curse, the Imperius one, I think. So, it wasn't really them who attacked Draco."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She stared at Ron and Harry, "I knew you guys were angry, but I knew you would never ever do a thing like that. It's just not you."  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, I don't know about me..."  
  
Hermione made a face, "Whatever Ron! You wouldn't do it."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Yeah, I know Ron very well. He just isn't capable of killing someone."  
  
Ron laughed, "Well, it depends really."  
  
Hermione turned around. Harry was so quiet. Hermione walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'm far from okay Mione. I'm just so freaked out by the fact someone was able to sneak into Hogwarts and cast one of those terrible curses on us."  
  
Ron nodded thoughtfully, "Harry's right. Can you imagine how dangerous this person is if he's breaking in Hogwarts with Dumbledore around, and is still able to case on of those curses! This son of a bitch deserves to be sent to Azkaban!"  
  
Ginny agreed, "Yes! Whoever it is, we need to track them down and stop them. But who could it be?"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar, "Well, to tell you guys the truth, I'm betting it wasn't Voldemort."  
  
Ron covered his ears, "STOP saying his name!"  
  
Hermione ignored Ron, and said, "What makes you think that it's not You- Know-Who."  
  
Harry replied, "Well, Vold- I mean You-Know-Who is supposed to be frightened of Dumbledore. It just wouldn't make sense for him to bust into Hogwarts like that."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I have to say I agree with you there Harry. Listen, you guys there is a lot of weird shit going on around here. I'll tell you when we get back to the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
They all turned around and began to hurry back to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and about how much she missed him. She didn't know what she would do without him, her rival and her crush at the same exact time.  
  
As Hermione was walking back with her friends, she began to sing one of her favorite songs by Linkin Park under her breath, thinking about Draco.  
  
  
  
In The End  
  
  
  
(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
~*That's all for now. I'll post Ch. 17 as soon as I can*~ 


	17. What's Happening at Hogwarts?

Chapter 17: What is Happening at Hogwarts?  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING OK!!!!!  
  
Thanks: M!ssundaztood: Yes, it was quite depressing. I love Linkin Park, I had to add that.  
  
Pixie-dust: LOL. Thanks very much. A kick in the ass, eh? LOL.  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, the lil scene between Draco and Hermione was cute, and sad. ::sniff:: LOL. Yeah, Draco would need to wake up to kiss Mione on the lips now wouldn't he?  
  
Sky Brooks: LOL. Everyone has to love Linkin Park. I know I hate Lucius too. Thanks a lot.  
  
angelsmelody13: LOL. You demand it huh? Well, thanks for reviewing, and I will make sure I update as much as I can.  
  
Lauren: HAHAHA. Yup, I put H/D together. I'm glad you're still reading this story. You're a great friend, even though you don't like H/D. (NOTE: She's my friend guys so she can flame if she wants to LOL)  
  
Nathalie: Everyone has to love Linkin Park. LOL. **Claps**  
  
It was Saturday morning. It was perfect out. It was warm, and the sky was clear of clouds. Everyone was outside doing something. It was way too nice of a day to be hanging out indoors.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was walking by herself around the huge lawn of Hogwarts. She went to visit Draco that morning, but he didn't wake up. His condition was the same as before. He was still lying on that hospital bed, as pale as could be. She was so exhausted too. The whole night she was up listening to Jewel bawl her eyes out.  
  
Pansy walked toward the lake and sat under the huge oak tree. She brushed away some tears from her eyes, and she began to mutter to herself, 'Drakie? Why did you need to get hurt like this?"  
  
Pansy sighed and pushed her blond hair away from her face. She slowly shut her eyes, and thought about the things that happened before this incident. Everything was normal. Gryffindors hated Slytherins, and vice versa. But now? Draco was unconscious in the Hospital Wing, she was actually on good terms with Hermione, and to top it all off she was scared. She was scared of what might happen next. It was very rare for Pansy to feel scared.  
  
Pansy growled, "This is one hundred percent bullshit! I never would believe this would happen in a million years!"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy looked up. Hermione was standing there. She was wearing her hair down. It was so long and pretty. Pansy wondered why Hermione didn't wear it like that more often.  
  
Hermione sat next to Pansy, "Listen, we need to talk."  
  
Pansy looked at the ground, "About what? I mean, I already checked on Draco, and nothing has changed. Nothing!'  
  
Hermione smiled sadly, "Yes, Pansy. I know. Listen, come with me. We all need to talk about what has happened during the past week."  
  
Pansy grumbled, "Okay. Fine! But I really don't feel like talking about it!"  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, and stood up. Pansy got up reluctantly and followed Hermione.  
  
They walked into the school. It was so dark inside, and outside was so much brighter. Pansy sneered at Hermione, "Why do we have to talk in HERE?"  
  
Hermione rolled her brilliant brown eyes, "Listen Pansy! I'm not in the mood for your bitchy remarks, okay? Now, would you just please be quiet, and come with me for second."  
  
Pansy snickered, "Niiice comeback. You would've been a decent Slytherin, Hermione."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, Pansy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny checked her watch for the thousandth time. Hermione was late. Ginny looked around at everyone. They were in the library sitting in a table in the far back. They were Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Jewel.  
  
Ginny sighed, "They still aren't here! Jewel, why did you want Hermione to go get Pansy?"  
  
Jewel shrugged, "I guess I thought she had a right to know what was going on. I mean, Draco WAS her friend. She should know why this happened."  
  
Harry glared at Jewel, "Sure, whatever you say, Malfoy. But I personally think that Pansy should be left out of this!"  
  
Ron agreed, "Yeah, really!"  
  
"What was THAT Potter? Weasly?"  
  
Harry turned quickly around to she Hermione with Pansy. Pansy was staring daggers at Harry. Ginny grinned, "Okay! You guys are finally here! Take a sit."  
  
Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron, and Pansy made sure she sat next to Jewel. Ginny smiled, "Well, now that we're all here. Lets try to figure out what's going on. Hermione? Tell Pansy and Jewel about your nightmares. The ones you told Harry, Ron and me about."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, I know this will sound very strange, but I had these nightmares. They had the same people in them, and the ending was always the same. Draco also had the same exact dreams too."  
  
Pansy raised her eyebrow, "Huh? That's odd. Maybe you should ask that physic teacher."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "NO WAY!"  
  
Pansy shrugged, "Just a suggestion. So, you're saying these dreams have a potential meaning of some sort?"  
  
Hermione stared at everyone, "I KNOW they do. Because the people in my dreams were real people! They were students here!"  
  
Ron nearly fell out of his chair, "W-What? You never told us that!"  
  
Jewel stared at Hermione; her eyes were filled with excitement, "WOW! Are you serious? That is so cool! Visions from the past!"  
  
Hermione stood up and stared at everyone, "Yes, I know. I think we might be the key to this past too. All the people in my dreams were exactly like some people I know in real life. It's strange that's for sure. I also got a message from this girl, Helen and I think it was for me."  
  
"What did it say?" everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"The prayer and murder of a precious stone will stop all evil: yet the devil of devils must be killed first."  
  
Ron shook his head, "That makes no sense, Mione. A precious stone is not a living thing. A diamond for example cannot get on its knees and pray."  
  
Ginny's face fell, "Ron's right. Hermione, do think you read the message correctly? I mean, it could've have said something else."  
  
Hermione swelled up with indigence, "I KNOW what I read, Ginny!"  
  
Pansy giggled, "Well, we had better hope you know what you read. I mean you're really mega smart. You should know."  
  
Ron laughed too, "Yeah, Mione. Parkinson has a point there."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Ron!"  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment. Harry looked at Pansy, "Uh-how's Malfoy?"  
  
Pansy sighed, "It wasn't good news. He still didn't wake up yet. He looks as pale as ever."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Ron turned away from everyone and muttered, "I wasn't our fault you know."  
  
Jewel jumped up, "What do you mean? You didn't jinx his broom, DID YOU?"  
  
Pansy made a fist, "If it was you Poor Boy, I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Harry growled, "Not if you can get past me Parkinson!"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor and shook her head, "GUYS! Shut up!"  
  
Ginny agreed, "Mione has a point! Please be quiet! We don't want to get kicked out of the library do we? Now listen carefully, Ron and Harry may have played a part in Draco's injury, but they had no clue what they were doing. They were under a curse at the time, and had no clue. Now, what we are concerned about is this! Who did cast the curse? What do Mione dreams mean? Well all this death happen again, just like in the dreams? Also, what did Helen's message mean?"  
  
Everyone was silent, except Jewel. She applauded, "Thank you! You gave us what to think about! Now, we all must figure it out?"  
  
Pansy grumbled, "Yes, but can we do it another time? It's too nice of a day to be in here."  
  
Ron nodded, "For once, I agree with Parkinson. The last place I want to be in is in this stinking library. "  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, but said, "Oh! Okay. We all need to get out. I'm going to visit Draco though."  
  
Harry and Ron frowned. But they were supportive. "I hope he'll get better." Harry said.  
  
"I hope so too." Hermione replied.  
  
Everyone left the library, except for Jewel and Hermione. Hermione was about to leave, but Jewel stopped her. Hermione smiled, "Yes, Jewel."  
  
Jewel looked directly into Hermione's eyes, "Can you tell me that message one more time?"  
  
Hermione stated, "Sure, The prayer and murder of a precious stone will stop all evil: yet the devil of devils must be killed first."  
  
Jewel nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, okay. Thanks Mione. Lata!"  
  
"Lata?"  
  
"Oh! It's my favorite way to say bye!"  
  
"Whatever, Jewel"  
  
Jewel walked out of the library, and Hermione walked over to the Hospital Wing to go check on Draco.  
  
OK! That chapter was VERY uneventful, please DON'T kill me. I will post Ch. 18 soon. Cheers! ~Sophiebabe. 


	18. Burning of the Hospital Wing

Chapter 18: Burning of the Hospital Wing  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Harry Potter, but I don't!  
  
Thanks~ HermioneandDracoRomantic: Yup! I reviewed your writing very good. I will be sure to keep my eyes peeled for your updates!  
  
Lauren: I was just teasing about the flaming. Teehee. Be patient. Something will happen between H/G. LOL. Draco can be a bastard though. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sky Brooks: Please don't worry too much about Draco. I hear you. I can be quite impatient too.  
  
Alyse Hang: Thanks for reviewing! I will post as much as I can for you!  
  
Forever89: Another person who feels the pain of Draco. Wow. Yes, Lucius is VERY evil. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Star: Thanks a lot. I try to update for you guys. I hate it when people never update.  
  
Muffy: Your were listening to In the End before hand. Odd. Confused by the riddle huh? I'm not saying a word.  
  
Only Me-By Me: I know it's depressing. Everything is so sad. I know how you feel.  
  
Rebecca: I swear I will post the chapters as soon as I can. LOL. Sorry about the uh necessary uneventful chapter.  
  
Nathalie: Jewel DOES understand the riddle better then they do. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SilverLining: HAHAHA Doesn't everyone want to kill Lucius? He's a @#$#$#%%#$@*&#$@$*(#@$@(#$&@(#&! I should join you in anger management classes. LOL.  
  
Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch: HAHAHAHAHA. Lucius and Snape are assholes, aren't they? I agree. Genius story? Thanks ^_^  
  
Adrienne: Yes poor Draco. **Sniff** It's sad, I know.  
  
Draco's Gal: Okay. Cool! I'll be sure to check out some of those fan fiction.  
  
OMG! I got over 100 reviews!! Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jewel stormed outside and sat on the stairs that lead into Hogwarts. She stared toward the Forbidden Forest. She muttered under her breath, "I'm not stupid! I know you're out there! I also know what you're waiting for!"  
  
Jewel sighed. Everything just had to turn upside down this year. It was terrible. Everyone was going to be stressed out about her and Draco's problems. Lucius was such an asshole. Just because Jewel and Draco didn't want to be Death Eaters he had to out them through hell. What was he thinking anyway? He should know that he could never get away with something like this.  
  
Suddenly one of the school owls flew and landed right beside Jewel. There was a letter in his beak. Jewel smiled sweetly, "Oh! Is this for me? Thank you."  
  
Jewel sat there and opened the letter. She hoped it would be good news, but unfortunately it was not. The letter said:  
  
WELL, JEWEL EMERALD MALFOY! YOUR BROTHER IS SERIOUSLY INJURIED AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT IT. UNFORTUNATELY FOR DRACO, INJURY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE DARK LORD. HE IS VERY DISPLEASED! IT WAS DRACO"S DESTINY TO BECOME A DEATH EATER, BUT NOW FOR HIS FOOLISH BEHAVIOR, HE IS LYING PRACTICALLY DEAD IN THE HOSPITAL WING. BUT THE HOSPITAL WING WON'T BE THERE FOR LONG. AND NEITHER WILL YOU!  
  
Jewel crumpled up the letter and threw it, "Yeah, whatever you say Father!"  
  
Jewel looked back up at the Forbidden Forest again, and she sighed, "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Then Jewel heard a voice in the back of her head: Say well, 'lata' to your friends at the Hospital Wing."  
  
Jewel shot upright. Something terrible was going to happen over there. Lucius was serious. Injury wasn't enough. It had to be death. Lucius was going to destroy the Hospital Wing or something like that!  
  
"SHIT" Jewel shouted, and she began to run.  
  
As she was running across the lawn of Hogwarts, she saw Ron, who seemed to be taking a walk. Jewel ran up to him shouting, "R-RON! You have to help me, please!"  
  
Ron turned around and made a face, "Huh? What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Jewel's eyes were filled with panic, and she whimpered, "Lucius! He's going to destroy the Hospital Wing!"  
  
Ron glared at Jewel, "And how the hell do you know this!"  
  
Jewel took a deep breath, "He sent me a threatening letter. It was saying about how I should be happy that Draco's hurt, and everything, but it also said that the Hospital Wing won't be around long, and...."  
  
Jewel stopped, and softly muttered, "Neither will I.."  
  
Ron looked at Jewel intently, "Are you sure that Lucius is going to attack the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Jewel nodded slowly. Ron stomped his foot, "Damn it all to hell! We better hurry!"  
  
Jewel agreed, "Right! Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat beside Draco's bed. Never in a million years did she imagine herself doing this. Draco was her worst enemy. WAS. Now she felt closer to him somehow. Hermione continued to stare at Draco. Would he ever wake up?  
  
Hermione began to cry, "Why did this need to happen? You didn't deserve this. Not one little bit."  
  
Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco on his lips gently. If only he had been awake.  
  
She pulled away and sniffed, "You're never going to wake up! Are you? You're just going to be still forever! Thanks to the bastard that did this to you!"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Hermione turned around quickly. It was Ron and Jewel. Hermione sighed, "If you two can to see Draco, he's still not awake."  
  
Ron shook his head, "HERMIONE! I need to get you out of here!"  
  
Jewel nodded, "This place is going to blow or something!"  
  
Hermione went white, "WHAT! The Hospital Wing is going to blow up!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Ask Jewel about it, but later! Come on, we need to get out of here."  
  
Hermione looked around, "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Jewel replied, "She's at lunch. But we better leave now. I have a bad feeling this place is going down any second."  
  
Hermione sighed, "There's no one else in here. It's just Draco and I."  
  
Jewel nodded, "Okay."  
  
Hermione gulped. She just couldn't believe someone was going to destroy this place. Hermione knelt down besides Draco's bed, "What about Draco?"  
  
Jewel was about to answer, but Ron interrupted, "Is it just me, or is that the smell of smoke?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "Is that a ticking sound?"  
  
Jewel shouted, "God dammit! This place is going down! Come on! We need to get out of here now!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and she turned around the Draco, and said to Ron, "Quick! Help me carry him!"  
  
Ron screwed his face up in disgust, "You want ME to touch HIM!"  
  
Hermione snapped back, "Seriously Ron! Just help a little bit here, okay?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "Okay. Okay. Sorry."  
  
Hermione and Ron lifted up Draco out of the hospital bed, and Jewel ran ahead, "Come on! We have to get out of here! This place is going down any second."  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly carried Draco out of the Hospital Wing and out on the lawn. Hermione gently rested Draco underneath a huge tree, shielding him from the sun.  
  
Suddenly a voice shouted, "Miss Malfoy! Mr. Weasly! Miss Granger! What is going on out here?"  
  
Hermione looked up. It was Snape. Jewel yelled at Snape, "The Hospital Wing is going to blow up!"  
  
Snape's black eyes glared at Jewel, "Is that so?"  
  
Jewel nodded, "Yes! It is SO! DAMN YOU SNAPE! I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BLOW UP!"  
  
Snape was shocked, "What did you say to me, Malfoy?!"  
  
Then a loud explosion was heard. It rattled the skies, and many of the students jumped and ran over to see what was happening.  
  
Hermione looked up. Where the Hospital Wing was, was now a pile of rubble. Hermione shuddered. What if she was still inside? She would be dead.  
  
Everyone gathered around the area. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny running toward her. Harry gasped, "What happened?"  
  
Jewel answered, "The Hospital Wing blew up. Handy work of my wonderful father!"  
  
Ginny gasped, "Lucius did this!"  
  
Jewel stomped her foot and screamed in rage, "He's responsible for everything! Him and that Voldemort! I swear when I see either of them I will kill them! I will!"  
  
Hermione hugged Jewel, "It's okay, Jewel."  
  
Now pretty much the whole school was outside. Looking at the pile of remains that was once the Hospital Wing. Everyone was pale from shook. Snape glared at all the students; "I will inform Dumbledore about this at once!"  
  
Snape stormed through the crowd and headed toward the castle. Everyone started talking at once. Hermione didn't listen to anyone talking. She went back over to where she placed Draco. She stared at him. He wasn't moving. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes, "If you would have fucking died in there, I would have killed myself."  
  
Hermione buried her face in her arms. And then a familiar drawl was heard, "Oh, did Miss Perfect Granger just say 'fucking'?"  
  
~*Thanks all for now! HAHA..PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I will post Ch. 19 before the end of the day. I swear! I swear! ~Sophiebabe 


	19. The Awakening

Chapter 19: The Awakening.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **Cries**  
  
Thanks~daddys_girl_12_2001: Wow! I really need to stop with the cliffhangers. LOL. It's really pissing my readers off.  
  
Veronica*James: Thanks for reading! I'm very grateful!  
  
Rebecca: Another angry person, because of my cliffhangers. I'm sorry. LOL.  
  
Muffy: Keep thinking. You'll figure out the riddle ^_^  
  
Fairymagic689: LOL. Thanks!  
  
Pottersangel: I'm glad you think it's 'sweet'  
  
Rosa: Thank you very much!  
  
Sky Brooks: Yeah, no more Hospital Wing. Sad...NOT! LOL.  
  
Lauren: I love to curse! You should know that! HAHAH! H/G will get together in the next few chapters!  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped softly and spun around. Draco was sitting there leaning against the tree she placed him under, and he was wide-awake. Hermione sputtered in disbelief, "D-Draco?"  
  
Draco smirked and nodded, "I'm glad you know my name."  
  
Hermione squealed happily, and she began jumping up and down with joy, "Oh my GOD! Draco!"  
  
Everyone looked up in Hermione's direction. Ginny's eyes lit up in shock, "Oh my God! He isn't dead!"  
  
Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs, "YES! I knew you were going to be okay!"  
  
Jewel ran over and gave Draco a hug. A very tight hug. Draco groaned, "Ouch! Jewel, you're hurting me. Not so tight!"  
  
Jewel laughed, "OH WELL! You're back! You're finally back! I missed you!"  
  
Draco grinned, "Yes, I am, but I have no clue what you're talking about me being back though. I just remember everything blacking out when I was on the Quidditch field."  
  
Jewel nodded, "We have so much to tell you about Draco. This is so great! PARTY! PARTY AT THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!"  
  
Jewel ran though the crowd and kept screaming party over and over again. All the students were now alert. Jewel ran over to were a happy Crabbe and Goyle were. Jewel shook both of them, "You two! Don't just stand there! We're having a party! Tonight in the common room in two hours! Go tell everyone."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle then ran away across the lawn, doing what Jewel told them to do. Draco sighed, "Howling mad. So, Hermione...uh what happened to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Hermione smiled, even though it wasn't appropriate for the question he was asking, "Oh! It blew up!"  
  
Draco laughed, "And that's something to be happy about?"  
  
Hermione giggled, and laughed. Then she ran forward and gave Draco a huge hug, "I'm soooo happy you're awake!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Hey Hermione. You better not give Potter and Weasly the wrong impression."  
  
Hermione turned around and Harry and Ron were standing there, just staring at Draco. Hermione gulped. Harry just looked at Draco and said, "Welcome back, Malfoy."  
  
Harry turned around, and spotted Ginny. Harry beckoned Ginny to follow him. Ginny turned around and walked away with Harry. Ron left without saying a word. Draco gave Hermione a confused look. Hermione sighed, "Well, I suppose it will take them a while to get used to the fact that I am on friendly terms with you."  
  
Draco snorted, " 'Friendly Terms?' Whatever."  
  
Hermione nodded, and then she hugged Draco again, "I missed you."  
  
Draco smirked, "I never thought I'd hear that from you. OH! And Hermione? I won't tell Potter or Weasly that you kissed me, okay?"  
  
Hermione pulled away and glared at Draco, "How did you know that? You were unconscious!"  
  
Draco began to laugh loudly, and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, "You're so immature Draco Malfoy! I can kiss you if I want!"  
  
Draco laughed, "I know. That's just the way I am! I'm just an immature baby."  
  
"DRAKIE! MIONE! IT'S TRUE!"  
  
Draco and Hermione both looked up in time to see Pansy running across the lawn happily. Her cheeks were flushed from running. Pansy gasped, "Oh! I heard about the Hospital Wing from Jewel. I was so upset, but then she told me you woke up so I pushed the thoughts of the Hospital Wing out of my mind! I'm so glad to see you're okay!"  
  
Draco nodded, "Thanks, Pansy."  
  
Pansy grinned, "PARTY IN TOW HOURS!"  
  
Hermione her hand on Draco's shoulder, "Yes, I know."  
  
Pansy stared at Hermione and then looked at Draco, "Hermione, was really upset, you know Draco. I think she LIKES you!"  
  
Hermione turned bright red, "Pansy! Shut up!"  
  
Pansy giggled loudly, "Just a thought! Anyway, see you guys at the party tonight. Jewel is going to make sure we have one to celebrate your awakening. YAH!"  
  
Pansy smiled again, and ran back toward where the crowd was, yelling party, just like Jewel did. Hermione was still blushing. Pansy was such a jerk, but that's what friends always did when you had a crush. She didn't like Draco, and even if she did a little bit, she would never admit it.  
  
Draco laughed loudly and snickered, "Pansy. She can't keep a secret can she? If I were you, I would keep any secrets to yourself when she's around."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Draco! Anyway, I have to get ready for the uh party."  
  
Draco smirked, "Oh. Really. Don't worry you won't be late. You have two whole hours."  
  
Hermione looked at the ground and muttered, "I have to get ready. Uh- don't listen to what Pansy said. Okay?"  
  
Draco did a puppy dog face, "Aw. So you're saying it's not true. What a shame!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare give me that face. It reminds me of Ron!"  
  
Draco stopped the expression immediately, "Ew! Okay, I'll stop!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Good! You better catch up with some of your friends, Draco. I bet they miss you!"  
  
"Well, okay. I'll see you later."  
  
Hermione about to turn around and leave, but Draco put his arm around her shoulders to stop her. Hermione looked up, "Yes?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I'd rather stay here then see my friends, I guess. Yeah, right, Okay?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "That didn't even make sense. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll see you at the party, okay? I don't want to be here when all the professors run out and make a big scene about the Hospital Wing."  
  
Draco sneered at thought of all the teachers panicking like crazy, "Are you Hermione? It would be rather funny, you know? I can't wait to see Pomfrey!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I guess you didn't change, huh? Well, if you want to stay be my guest."  
  
Draco smirked, and drawled, "Yes, I think I will stay."  
  
Hermione threw her hair back and winked at Draco, "Lata, hot stuff."  
  
Draco jumped at that comment, "Hot stuff? What the hell?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "I just wanted to see what you would do!"  
  
Hermione then leaned forward and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Bye! I have to look stunning for the party tonight."  
  
Hermione turned around and ran towards Hogwarts, her curly hair flying behind her. Draco smiled, and thought ~She's right. I am hot stuff, huh? ~  
  
Draco was about to get up and leave when he saw Dumbledore approach him. Jewel was with him, and she was sobbing her eyes out. Draco was shocked, "What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grim, "Mr. Malfoy, there's an important matter that I must discuss with you now. Understand?"  
  
There! Ch. 19! I hope you're all happy. Well, I'll see you around.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	20. New Rules for Malfoy

Chapter 20: New Rules for Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? If you do, then you have issues!  
  
Thanks: Pottersangel: I try to update as much as I can. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rosa: Aw! Thanks!  
  
Daddys_Girl_12_2001: LOL, LOL. Okay, I'm sorry. Tee Hee. Okay. I really can't get away with these cliff hangers can I?  
  
Mione G.: I love supsence, but it does kill doesn't it? LOL.  
  
Draco's evil sister: I will be sure to e-mail you once I post new chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rebecca: Yup! Another cliffhanger. HA! I'm glad you thought it was funny!  
  
Jamie: Sure, I'll write as fast as I can. Sorry, I'm just terrible with cliffhangers.  
  
Sky Brooks: LOL. Yes, Draco is VERY conceited. But that's just who he is, I guess. Ok, try to be patient. LOL.  
  
Jewel was really sobbing her eyes out, and she was clinging on to Draco's arm. Draco was stunned as he followed Dumbledore. What happened? Why was Jewel so upset?  
  
Dumbledore walked to the entrance to his office in silence. He beckoned Draco and Jewel to come in. Draco sighed, and shook his head. The last place he wanted to go since the first day of school was the Headmaster's office. He still had that Malfoy pride in him. He still thought that Dumbledore was a little odd.  
  
Jewel, however seemed fascinated by the office, and she seemed much better once they entered. She looked over a Fawkes and muttered, "What a pretty Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Well, thank you Jewel. But we have more pressing matters at hand."  
  
Jewel's smile faded quickly, "Yes, I know."  
  
Draco shook his head, "I don't understand! What's going on?"  
  
Dumbledore became very stern, "Well, your father, Lucius has been sending death threats to your sister countless times, and we believe he was responsible in the destruction of the Hospital Wing. Now, I have just received a disturbing letter from Lucius. He wants you two home immediately. No more schooling at all."  
  
Jewel gasped, "WHAT! He can't do that! He just can't!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly; "He says something about it being for your sake."  
  
Jewel burst into tears, "I DON'T want to g-go home! I don't! Lucius is so bad to us! I will never go back home! NEVER! I'll die first! I swear!"  
  
Draco nodded, "I don't want to go home either. Lucius sent me a threat the other day too. He also said my mother was dead, but I'm not sure if I can believe him. He lies so much. It might be an excuse to send me home."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently, "We have absolutely no proof that your mother is dead, and I believe Lucius was using that as a ploy to just scare you, Draco."  
  
Jewel gasped, "WHAT! I never heard that! Lucius would lie about something like that just to get us to come home!"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her, "Also, if you don't want to go home, Lucius Malfoy certainly won't force you. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Jewel smiled happily, "THANKS! I can still stay here!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Of course."  
  
Draco didn't believe Dumbledore. He rolled his eyes, "How the hell exactly are you going to stop Lucius? He's a Death Eater! Voldemort is on his side. He's says Voldemort can do anything!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "So I have heard. It was quite foolish of Lucius to join up with Voldemort if do say so myself. Now listen, I don't want you two leaving the grounds for any reason. Also make sure you stay inside after dark. Don't go anywhere out in the open. Especially you Draco with Quidditch. I have dreadful feeling that Lucius also was responsible for your little accident on the Quidditch field. I want to make sure both of you are safe."  
  
Jewel smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'm glad you care so much."  
  
Draco on the other hand didn't look to happy, "I DON'T want to follow all these rules! I want to go Hogsmade, and have fun! I'm sixteen. I can defend myself!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Going to Hogsmade would have a lot of risk. Lucius could easily find you."  
  
Draco frowned, but Jewel's eyes lit up, "OH! His girlfriend could watch him!"  
  
Draco blushed furiously, "JEWEL! Hermione is not my girlfriend. I hate to disappoint you!"  
  
Jewel shook her head, "But she really likes you!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand, "Well, I hope these rules are nice and clear. Remember, to watch your surroundings carefully."  
  
Jewel nodded, "We promise!"  
  
Jewel then went out of Dumbledore's office feeling much happier, but Draco still felt as upset as when he first entered. ~ Ok, ~ he thought, ~So Dumbledore feels sorry for me and is trying to protect me from my 'Wonderful Father'. But, seriously he should mind his own business. ~  
  
Jewel's voice suddenly shouted through the hall, "DRACO! Come on! We're going to be late for the party!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you think I care? I have more important things to worry about!"  
  
Jewel laughed and began to tease Draco, "Yes, but your girlfriend will be there and I bet she wants too see you. Tee Hee."  
  
Draco growled, "Shut up!"  
  
Jewel laughed, "You have to catch me first!"  
  
Jewel then sprinted down the hallway with Draco running after her. Draco couldn't help, but laugh, "I'm going to kill you, Jewel Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the far end of the Forbidden Forest, the Death Eaters were gathered. Voldemort was present. He sat there, eyeing all of his followers. They all looked at Voldemort eagerly. Pettigrew was at Voldemort's feet, "Oh, I am so pleased to see you my Lord."  
  
Voldemort snapped back at him, "HUSH! I have to desire to hear what you have to say. LUCIUS!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy emerged from the huge group of Death Eaters, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes flashed angrily, "You've failed! Your son was destined to become my heir, and he refused! Are you going to let him get away with it? Just because he's your son?"  
  
Lucius shook his head, "No. No. I would gladly murder my son to please you, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort smiled wickedly, "Yes, but I would also like the blood of your daughter as well. That would be perfect for my plans."  
  
Lucius smiled the same evil smile, "Anything to please you my Lord."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel and Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room laughing. Jewel smiled, "Lets get ready for the party!"  
  
Draco nodded, "Got ya! And I'm not happy that you keep teasing me about Hermione. You know well enough that she's not my girlfriend! It's true that she's your FRIEND, but that doesn't mean she's my, GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Jewel giggled, "Your so full of yourself! You two will be having a huge snogging session before tonight is over!"  
  
Draco sneered, "Whatever!"  
  
They both walked into the common room to get ready for the huge party everybody knew about. Draco however, couldn't accept the fact that he had to follow all these new rules thanks to his father. But maybe he would feel better during the party. And who knows? Maybe Jewel was right.  
  
DONE! There! Next chapter will be the PARTY! YAH!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	21. Party Time! And First Kiss Time!

Chapter 21: Party Time! And First Kiss Time!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure, I own Harry Potter. WHATEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks: Only Me-By Me: 'Hugely Great' LOL. I'm glad you think so!  
  
Animegurl-mika: Aww! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Rebecca: Yes, Jewel has a talent for embarrassing her brother! Thanks a lot!  
  
Jamie: I always try to write fast to keep my reviewers happy. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nathalie: I always will update as fast as I can for you guys! Thanks!  
  
Snufalufagus: Yes, another little sister. LOL. I thought it would keep people's attention.  
  
Blancheflor: Thank you! Mah-valous eh? LOL.  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: Hm. I like the way you think with that riddle. Do a bit more thinking and you'll figure it out! LOL. Everyone thinks it's so cool that the Hospital Wing blew up. HAHAHA. Yes, Lucius pisses me off too!  
  
Tiffany: I will keep on writing no need to worry! Thanks!  
  
The lights were flashing in the Slytherin common room. It was jammed packed, especially with other Slytherins. But loads of people from other houses showed up. Not because they liked Draco, but because they wanted a piece of the party action. The Slytherin common room looked just like a city club.  
  
Hermione was chilling with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as the music was basting. Hermione had offered to give Pansy her muggle CDs, so she could play the music at the party. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the music.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, this helps me relax a bit. A good party is enough to take away anybody's worries."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I agree Mione! May I add that you look wonderful!"  
  
Hermione blushed. Much to her a annoyance, Lavender and Parvati insisted on giving her a makeover before the party. Hermione was wearing a baby blue sun dress, which glittered when she walked. Her hair was also put in delicate curls and it went down her back.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes, well this was the handy work of Lavender and Parvati."  
  
Harry shook his head, and offered his hand to Ginny, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Ginny's face turned as red as her hair, "S-Sure t-thing!"  
  
Hermione giggled and she watched Harry and Ginny head to the dance floor. Ron laughed, "That Ginny. She has had the biggest crush on Harry for the longest time."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I know!"  
  
Then the portrait opened. Jewel and Draco stepped in. Jewel was thrilled, "YES! Check out all these people! Lets party!"  
  
Jewel ran through the crowd, and began to dance up a storm. Draco was trying his best to conceal his laughter. In his opinion, Jewel was such a horrible dancer.  
  
Hermione glared at him and shouted, "Hey Draco! You're late! Where were you?"  
  
Draco snickered, "Headmaster's office."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips, and she said in her disapproving tone, "What did you do?"  
  
Draco put his hands up defensively, and replied, "Whoa! Nothing he just wanted to see Jewel and me. Family problems."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, "Oh. I understand. Those thing should be kept private anyway. So, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Draco laughed, "Why wouldn't I show up to my own welcoming party?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Draco nodded, "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Draco disappeared into the crowd, and was saying hey to various Slytherins. Hermione noticed the Crabbe and Goyle were jumping up and down happily when he walked in their direction.  
  
Hermione sighed, and leaned up against the wall to watch the various people dancing. She never liked to dance. She always thought it made her look stupid.  
  
Hermione looked into the crowd. She saw Harry and Ginny dancing. Ginny looked like she was in the stars, but Harry kept taking peaks at Cho. Hopefully Ginny didn't notice. Hermione also saw Jewel trying to force people out on the dance floor. She was incredibly funny to watch.  
  
Suddenly Pansy walked over to where Hermione was standing. Pansy was wearing a silver tank top and skin tight leather pants. Hermione smiled, "Hey Pansy."  
  
Pansy grinned, "Hey Mione. Looking good. May I ask why you aren't out there dancing?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I look so stupid when I dance. There's no way I'm going out there."  
  
Pansy smirked devilishly, "No way, huh?"  
  
"You heard me. No way!"  
  
Pansy sighed, "Okay. Okay. I give up!"  
  
Then she disappeared into the crowd, and Hermione thought ~ That girl can't take a hint can she? ~  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall and continued to watch everyone dance. Hermione rolled her eyes, and thought ~They look ridiculous. After that dance with Krum, I will NOT dance again! ~  
  
Hermione then noticed Pansy turn off the stereo. Everyone looked up at her. She just smiled, and changed the track to a sweet slow song. Hermione shook her head, ~Whatever, Pansy. ~  
  
Pansy walked over to Draco and whispered something in his ear. He smirked broadly and nodded. Hermione raised her eyebrows, ~What is she up too? ~  
  
Hermione leaned back and she watched everyone dance. Ginny was dancing with Harry. Millicent was dancing with Goyle. Pansy was dancing with Crabbe. Also to Hermione's immense surprise Jewel was dancing with Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed, and then she heard a whisper in her ear, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Hermione spun around and she saw Draco standing there. Hermione felt herself blush, "Uh- yeah sure."  
  
They walked out on the dance floor together. People seemed to look up to them, to see what would happen.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco nervously. He smiled, and put his hands on her waist. Hermione felt so nervous, but she took Draco's hand. Draco smirked, "If you were told a year ago that we would dance together, would you believe it?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "No. No. Probably not."  
  
Draco laughed, "Yeah, I probably wouldn't either. So, how are Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's silver colored eyes, "I'm fine. Yeah, great. So Draco tell me. What happened here? We all used to hate each other, but now things are different. We all seem to get along better now. It's odd, don't you think?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But I enjoy not fighting with you, but it's so much fun to tease Potter and Weasly. I can't drop that now."  
  
"Hey. That's not so nice," Hermione replied, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Draco smirked, "You think it's funny too, huh?"  
  
Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder, "Yes, whatever, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled and whispered, "I never knew you found me so hot."  
  
Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, and replied, "Well, news flash. I do think you're hot."  
  
Draco blushed, and Hermione leaned up toward his face until their lips met. Hermione thought to herself, ~ Oh my God! I'm kissing Draco Malfoy! Oh my GOD! ~  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Draco seemed shocked, but he didn't object. He just kissed back, and pulled Hermione even closer.  
  
Meanwhile Pansy began to clap loudly, along with Millicent, Ginny, and Jewel. They boys however seemed repulsed. Ginny giggled and turned to Harry, "Where's my kiss?"  
  
Harry blushed and leaned down, and kissed Ginny on the check. She giggled happily. Jewel jumped up and down, "I knew, Draco! I knew you two would have a huge snogging session! I just knew it!"  
  
Hermione and Draco finally pulled away. Hermione smiled, and was bright red. Draco laughed, "So am I a good kisser?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Well, duh!"  
  
Pansy smiled and shouted, "WELL, now that THAT'S over! Back to the party!"  
  
Everyone began to dance up a storm again, but this time Hermione joined, and she never ever felt happier!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Lucius was watching the party from outside. He was very angry, because he had just witnessed the kiss between his son, and that mudblood! But he wasn't worried. He would let them have their happy hour for now, but he couldn't wait to see how much they'd be kissing in a weeks when his plans would be carried out.  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter! Hey, come on now! At least you got to see D/Hr kiss okay? Until next time!  
  
~Sophiebabe 


	22. Once a Slytherin, Always a SLYTHERIN!

Chapter 22: Once a Slytherin, Always a SLYTHERIN!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant JK does!  
  
Thanks~ Jamie: Yeah, I loved the kiss too! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sky Brooks: Thanks! I know Lucius is a bastard!  
  
daddys_girl_12_2001: Hey! Thanks for your compliments. You really think I'm good at writing? THANK YOU!  
  
Lauren: **shrugs** Me and my cliffhangers. Anyways, I'm glad you think this story is good. OH! One more thing ~*Patience is a Virtue*~ LOL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks! I know everyone HATES Lucius with passion! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nathalie: Thank YOU! Glad you liked it!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few weeks were uneventful. It was well into October now. There were no more nightmares, no more areas of Hogwarts being blown up, and no sign of Lucius, Voldemort, or any of the Death Eaters anywhere. This was an improvement in many ways. Hermione was happy and content. Ever since her kiss with Draco, the two were always hanging out with each other. Harry and Ginny were also close since the night of the party.  
  
Also Potions classes were more bearable. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors didn't fight as much. They mostly kept their thoughts to themselves. Everything was basically perfect, but alas it couldn't last at all.  
  
Hermione was walking to the Gryffindor common room. She had just finished Transfiguration and was thrilled. She had just aced her test, even though it wasn't a really big surprise. Hermione was looking for everyone so she could tell them. Then she heard voices from around the corridor. Draco and Pansy voices.  
  
Pansy voice was higher then usual and it poked fun at Draco, "AW! So Drakie, tell me. Was kissing that filthy mudblood disgusting?"  
  
Draco's voice sneered, "You bet! I can't believe that whore actually believes that I like her! As if!"  
  
Pansy giggled, "She's so incredibly stupid! And naïve! How could THAT be the cleverest witch in our year? That's my question!"  
  
Draco's voice laughed, "Yeah, I know. Dumb mudblood. Anyway, we should go we'll be late. We'll talk about Granger later."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she felt like someone had stabbed her. Who was she kidding? Draco would always hate her! He thought of her as a mudblood. Nothing more. Hermione turned around and ran back to the common room as fast as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Draco left Hogwarts together. They smirked at each other and they ran into the Forbidden Forest. Draco muttered, "That damn potion should be wearing off any minute."  
  
Once they were in the far depths of the forest, they both sighed with relief. Slowly Pansy and Draco changed. Draco turned into Lucius and Pansy turned into Pettigrew. They looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. Pettigrew snickered, " Polyjuice potions are so helpful. The Dark Lord will be please with all the chaos in Hogwarts."  
  
Lucius agreed, "Yes, I can't wait to see the look on Draco's face, when that mudblood accuses him of insulting her."  
  
Pettigrew put on a worried expression, "Are you sure the little bitch heard us?"  
  
Lucius nodded, 'Positive. Now we just need to sit back and relax and watch the games begin!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room getting ready for their next class. Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherins. They seemed okay with it, until Hermione burst through the portrait door sobbing her eyes out.  
  
Harry didn't notice, because he was talking to Ron about something, "So, you think it'll work out? I mean she is your sister Ron."  
  
Ron laughed, "Nah! Go for it! I'm sure Ginny would love it if you asked her out!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and let out a whimper, and both Harry and Ron looked up to see her.  
  
Ron gasped, "Holy Merlin! What happened to you Mione?"  
  
Hermione tried her best to get her breath, "D-Draco and P-Pansy! I HATE them both!"  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione, "Mione, what did they do?"  
  
Hermione told them about what Draco and Pansy said. Harry was shocked, and Ron's face was filled with fury, "That little prat! When I get my hands on him, I'll make him swear that he was never ever born!"  
  
Hermione said through her tears, "J-Just don't get in trouble o-okay?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Come on Mione! We'll be late. Care of Magical Creatures. With the Slytherins! Oh the joy!"  
  
Everyone gathered outside around Hagrid's hut. However, Hagrid wasn't there yet. Hermione looked up and saw Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She began to stare daggers at them. Harry and Ron glared too.  
  
Pansy looked up and smiled when she saw Hermione. Pansy walked and said friendly to Hermione, "Hey Mione! How's it going? Are you and Draco going out yet? You guys are so cute!"  
  
Hermione glared and Pansy and sneered, "No Parkinson! MALFOY and I are not going out. We never will EVER. I don't know what I saw in either of you! GO AWAY!"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, and they both said, "Tell her Mione!"  
  
Pansy was shocked, and a look of hurt came over her face, "Hermione? I-I don't understand. I thought we got along okay."  
  
Hermione shook her head and spat back, "Well, think again! I know what you've been saying about me! Once a Slytherin, always a SLYTHERIN! Get out of my face Parkinson! That's the last time I'm going to tell you!"  
  
Pansy looked from Hermione to Harry to Ron. Ron snarled, "You heard her. Go away!"  
  
Pansy's lip trembled, and tears spilled down her face. She whimpered, "Our friendship meant a lot to me, Hermione! I-I don't I just don't-"  
  
Pansy broke down into tears, and Draco saw her. He beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Draco walked up and gasped, "Pansy? What's going on here? Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione's anger got the better of her. She let all hell break loose, "YOU KNOW WHY! Malfoy I HATE you! You played me hardcore. You and this slut were talking about me being a mudblood and a whore! Well, now I know the truth! You're still nothing, but a bunch of worthless Slytherins! Forget it! I'm not talking to any of you again!"  
  
Draco's face fell, "Mione?"  
  
Hermione cut him of, "NO! Don't you dare try to argue! I hate both of you. Now just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco. He looked up at Hermione, with and incredible expression of hurt on his face. A single tear fell from his gray eyes. Hermione gasped. She made Draco Malfoy CRY!  
  
Draco looked away from Hermione and muttered, "Okay. I understand. Come on guys."  
  
Draco turned away, and Pansy sighed, "I'm sorry we weren't good enough for you, Hermione."  
  
They all went to wear the other Slytherins were standing. Pansy went over to Millicent and began bawling her eyes out again. Draco looked paler then ever, and he wouldn't respond to either of Crabbe or Goyle's consolations.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Harry out his arm around her shoulder again, "Mione. You did the right thing. Don't worry."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know if I can sit through this class with them! I'm going for a walk!"  
  
Hermione immediately jogged away, ignoring both Ron and Harry's calls for her to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Jewel was sitting under the huge oak tree by the lake. She felt so content just sitting there. She tried hard to forget about her family problems and everything else that has been happening.  
  
Jewel looked up and she saw Hermione running as fast as she could. There were tears pouring down her face. Jewel gasped. What could have happened?  
  
Jewel ran and caught up to Hermione. She cried out, "Mione! What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione spun around and she glared at Jewel, "I'm surprised you don't know!"  
  
Jewel glared right back. What was wrong with Hermione? Jewel put her hands on her hips, "You're right. I don't, but I want to know why your crying and running."  
  
Hermione collapsed under the huge oak tree, and began to cry, "Your brother is such a JERK!"  
  
Jewel bit her lip, "What happened?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't want to go in to it! I just don't!"  
  
Jewel sat down beside Hermione, "You can talk to me."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore Jewel. I trusted Pansy and Draco, but they threw that trust right back in my face."  
  
Jewel felt like crying. Hermione couldn't trust her? Why? She didn't do a thing! Jewel put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You CAN trust me, Mione. I'll help you feel better I promise. A good sister to sister chat is just what you need."  
  
Hermione actually smiled a little, "But we're not sisters."  
  
Jewel grinned, "I wish."  
  
Hermione gave Jewel a big hug, and she whispered, "Okay. We'll talk."  
  
Jewel nodded, "Good! A good old fashion sister to sister chat! YAH!"  
  
Hermione and Jewel both giggled, but deep down Jewel felt alarmed. She knew Draco. He was an ass, but he OR Pansy would never make Hermione cry like this. Also it would take a lot to make Hermione so mad that she would run away from class. Jewel really wanted to know what was bothering her. Also Jewel had a bad feeling that it wasn't REALLY Draco and Pansy that made her upset.  
  
  
  
That's all for now! I'll be REALLY busy this weekend, so I probably won't be able to update, BUT I'll be able to get my thoughts together so I'll be able to write more chapters for your enjoyment! 


	23. Confessions of Jewel

Chapter 23: Confessions of Jewel  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Thanks~ Lizzy: You cried? Aww, here's a tissue. LOL.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks, trust me. They will get over this obstacle.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: LOL. That's a good idea. Oh! You can interfere as much as you want to. LOL.  
  
Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch: LOL. Yes, the Death Eaters should ALL die, huh? Sure, I'll read them as soon as I get the chance ^_~  
  
Forever89: HAHAHA. Slap him, huh? Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sushie-chan: A fight would have been interesting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fairymagic689: Tee hee. I'm glad you liked the kiss. Don't worry I'll make SURE Draco doesn't turn into an ass.  
  
Corundum advance: I thought NO one would get the initials clue. Congrats! Ok, smarter. Got it! Thanks for your compliments!  
  
Draco'sGirl13: AWWWW! Thank you! Don't Lucius will get what's coming to him!  
  
Hermione Malfoy: I know how you feel about the fighting. It broke my heart to write it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Wondergirl: Yes, everyone wants things better again. I know how you feel.  
  
Lauren: OK. Yes, Malfoy cried. I wanted to bring the human side of him out.  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: **claps** Nice job with the riddle. I know everyone is pissed at the Death Eaters right now.  
  
Nathalie: Yeah, doesn't everyone want Hr/D to get back together! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sky Brooks: Yes, I know. BUSY IS EVIL! Poor everyone, except for the Death Eaters of course. LOL.  
  
Animegurl-mika: Yes, rotting in Azkaban sounds good, doesn't it?  
  
Firey fairy: Yeah, I based Jewel on a friend of mine. Brilliantly wonderful? Thank you ^^;  
  
Adrienne: Yes, it killed me to write the part when Draco and Pansy cried. Wow! Loads of people have been commenting on how smart Jewel is. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Helen: Yup, your name. HAHAHA. Yes, Hermione did REALLY hurt Draco when he began to cry.  
  
Muffy: Hey, that's okay. I'll keep writing. Yes, that kiss was perfect wasn't it.  
  
Only Me-By Me: Yes, Lucius is a bastard. I agree. I won't stop writing.  
  
Stacy: Okay, I WILL update more. Promise!  
  
Crystalnight: Well, thanks for punishing Lucius first of all. HAHAHA. Yeah, I WISH Rowling would buy Jewel. It would make me more famous. LOL.  
  
Jamie: AW. Here's a tissue. Feel better! LOL.  
  
F0xyness39: Yeah, Hermione make Draco cry. Wasn't very nice huh?  
  
DONE! Guys, did you miss me? ::ducks:: Sorry about that long wait! Anyway on to the story!  
  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and stared at Jewel, "Listen, I heard your brother and Parkinson say all kinds of terrible things about me that hurt. I trusted them, and they spit it back in my face."  
  
Jewel nodded thoughtfully and she looked back out at the lake. It was silent for a moment and Hermione thought ~ What is she thinking about? Is she angry? ~  
  
Hermione looked at Jewel. She seemed very distant and lost in thought. Jewel just stared out at the lake for a few minutes.  
  
Hermione was about to speak when Jewel began to talk, "Hermione, I know how hurt you must be. But I know deep down, that Draco and Pansy would never ever say things like that about you. They both care about you very much. That I know."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Do you think I overacted? You think maybe it wasn't Draco, and Pansy at all?"  
  
Jewel shook her head firmly and stated, "No. I know for a fact it wasn't them."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Listen Hermione, even though I'm a first year that never set foot inside Hogwarts before, I know more then you think. There is some odd stuff going on around here."  
  
Hermione looked at Jewel's serious expression. Hermione knew she was right about odd stuff happening. The nightmares, the murder plot, the riddle, the destruction of the hospital wing, and now what happened with Draco and Pansy. Hermione replied to Jewel's comment, "Jewel, you're right! There is strange stuff happening here, but I don't know what to do about it. I'm busy as is. I'm a prefect, and I have to keep my grades up, and-"  
  
Jewel cut Hermione off rather harshly, "IS YOUR GRADES MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR LIFE? AND YOUR FRIENDS?"  
  
Hermione gasped and stared at Jewel. Her gray eyes were filled with determination, "Hermione, you and Draco are going to DIE if you don't listen to me."  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop. She was going to die. Draco too. Why? How? Who was going to kill them? Lucius? Voldemort?  
  
Hermione stared at Jewel and whimpered out, "What did you say?"  
  
Jewel repeated, "You and Draco are going to die, if you don't listen."  
  
Hermione began to think ~ We are going to die, just like Helen and Daemon. We are going to die. WAIT! Helen and Daemon! Why didn't I see it before!"  
  
Hermione auburn eyes lit up with excitement, "JEWEL! Helen is me right? Daemon is Draco! You're Jewelia! Ginny is Gina! And Lucius must be Luico!"  
  
Jewel smiled softly, "I am glad you finally figured it out. For the cleverest witch in your class, you're awfully dim. Are you just book smart, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Shut up! Oh! Helen did it! She reincarnated me, and everyone else to be their heirs! But wait, Helen waited us to stop Luico, right? Well, what if we fail? And what are Voldemort's plans for us? I'm pretty sure he's behind this as well."  
  
Jewel shook her head, "We won't fail, and don't worry about Voldemort! The answer to success is in the riddle!"  
  
Hermione frowned, Yes, but what does the riddle mean?"  
  
Jewel turned away from Hermione, "I know what it means, but I can't tell you Hermione."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jewel smiled at her friend, "The answer will upset you very much. That's the last thing I want. There is something I must do, but you will know what it is when the time comes."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay. I understand. But Jewel, I just thought of something. We can't change what happened. We can't change the fact that Helen, Daemon, and Jewelia were murdered. It happened a long time ago."  
  
Jewel agreed, "I know. They are dead. There is nothing we can do about it. But we are their heirs, and we CAN stop the past from repeating itself!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "You're right, Jewel!"  
  
Jewel grinned, and turned back to the lake. The lake looked simply beautiful. It's blue water was glistening in the sunlight. Hermione looked at the lake with Jewel. Jewel smiled, "You know something Hermione. I always wanted to see the beach. Not just a lake, but an actual beach, with those annoying seagulls and everything. But I'm never going to get there."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You will get there! You know what! As soon as this year is over, you can come over my place, and we can go to the beach, and everything."  
  
Jewel snickered, "Can we tease the seagulls?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sure thing! Maybe I can bring Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco and Pansy if they forgive me."  
  
Jewel sighed, "They will forgive you. It may take awhile, but they will forgive you. I promise."  
  
Hermione looked worried, "I was a bit of a bitch to them-"  
  
"A 'bit' of a bitch?" Jewel interrupted.  
  
Hermione burst up laughing, "Okay. Okay. I was REALLY a bitch to them, especially Draco. He actually cried."  
  
Jewel's expression changed to one of horror, "You made him CRY? That doesn't happen often. Hermione, you better apologize quick! I mean, when he cries, that means he's really upset!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I suppose you're right. I guess I better say sorry, but what of they don't listen?"  
  
Jewel winked, "I'll MAKE them listen, then."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
Hermione stood up and decided to find Ron and Harry. Maybe they could tell her what she missed in class today. Then she would ask them the best way she should say sorry.  
  
Hermione began to leave, but Jewel's voice stopped her, "Remember, your promise! With any luck, we'll all be heading to the beach together."  
  
Hermione nodded, "That's right!"  
  
Then Hermione walked slowly back to the castle. She was worried. Would Pansy and Draco ever forgive her? She sure hoped so. Hermione wished that she could just take back those hateful words that she said. 


	24. Lonely Girl and Draco's Love

Chapter 24: Lonely Girl and Draco's Love  
  
Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Sorry to disappoint you. I don't own Pink either.  
  
Pansy paced around the Slytherin common room several times. It was late at night around ten o'clock, but no one was in the common room yet. Pansy had no clue why, but she could care less. She had other more important things on her mind.  
  
Hermione's hateful words kept coming back to her, stabbing into her like a knife: "Well, think again! I know what you've been saying about me! Once a Slytherin, always a SLYTHERIN! Get out of my face Parkinson! That's the last time I'm going to tell you!"  
  
Pansy gulped miserably. Why did Hermione say that to her? Sure, Pansy did do mean stuff to Hermione before, horrible stuff actually. But then she really regretted it after she became on friendly terms with Hermione. Now, Hermione was back to hating her, like nothing ever happened between them.  
  
Pansy collapsed in the green silk armchair, and sighed deeply. She couldn't do anything right, could she? Since the very first day of Hogwarts, she was labeled as a stuck up bitch. Well, she knew she wasn't a bitch, but she acted like it to please people.  
  
Now she knew it was a mistake putting on that fake image. Hermione was her first friend that liked her for who she was. Now, things were different.  
  
Suddenly the portrait door swung open violently. Pansy looked up and saw a very furious Draco Malfoy. When he was this mad, it made Pansy a tad nervous. Pansy bit her lip, "Are you okay, Draco?"  
  
Draco glared hatefully at Pansy, "Am I okay? Well, Granger, the person who was acting so civil and sweet toward me, and waited by my bedside when I was unconscious, and who kissed me so sweetly, now hates my guts. So, yes naturally I would be okay."  
  
Pansy shook her head, "I don't what we did wrong. I feel terrible about all this. I hope things will be better tomorrow."  
  
"I doubt it!"  
  
"Maybe Hermione will say her sorry. Maybe she'll realize how wrong she was and she'll talk to us again."  
  
Draco was shaking with fury. Pansy gulped. He looked a little bit like his father when he got that angry. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
Pansy was about to speak, but Draco shouted, "I will NEVER speak to that mudblood again! She broke my heart! I loved her so much!"  
  
Pansy gasped. He loved her. Pansy shouted back at Draco, "You LOVE her!"  
  
Draco went white and he stared at the silver and green floor, "I do love her, but she's just so hard to love, Hermione. She's just so hard. I never felt this way before, but why does she need to ruin it? I don't feel this way about many people you know."  
  
"Do you still love her, Draco? Do you? Huh?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe. I still can't get that beautiful girl out of my head. What the hell is wrong with me!?"  
  
Draco then stormed into the boy's dormitory, and slammed the door behind him. Pansy sighed deeply and thought to herself ~ Draco really was crazy about Mione. She broke his heart. Gosh. Loved her. I wonder what it feels like to love someone. ~  
  
Pansy slowly stood up and walked over to the stereo that was blasting the night of the party for Draco. ~ That party was so much fun... ~ thought Pansy sadly.  
  
Pansy pressed play on the stereo, and realized Hermione left in her muggle CD in the CD player. It was the CD Missundazstood, by Pink. Pansy curled back up in the armchair and sadly listened to the song Lonely Girl play. Lonely Girl, that's what Pansy was right now.  
  
  
  
~* I can remember The very first time I cried  
  
How I wiped my eyes  
  
and buried the pain inside  
  
all of my memories  
  
Good and bad that's passed  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
Staring at the cracks in the walls  
  
'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
Staring at the cracks in the walls  
  
'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
'Cause it's takin' over my head  
  
All over again  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I guess I'm trying to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
I want to be a star  
  
Is life good to you, or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
Lying awake  
  
Watching the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing  
  
As I count the rings around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing  
  
The world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain  
  
I don't even want to try  
  
I'm looking for a way to become  
  
The person I dreamt up  
  
When I was 16  
  
Oh, nothing is ever enough  
  
Ooh, baby it ain't enough  
  
Or what it may seem  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I'm still trying to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
Everybody wants to be  
  
Is life good to you, or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
No  
  
  
  
Pansy began to cry again after listening to the song. Would Hermione ever be her friend again? Would she realize that Pansy was more then your typical Slytherin bitch punk ass? Would she ever say sorry?  
  
Pansy looked at the door that Draco slammed. He loved Hermione. Pansy thought to herself ~ Hermione, at least say sorry to him. You don't understand how much he cares about you. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Draco was lying on his four-poster, staring far into space. He felt so abandoned. His father hated his guts. His mother pretended he didn't exist. Jewel, well, at least she loved him somewhat, even if she did always embarrass him.  
  
Draco sighed. He wanted to speak to Hermione again. He really did. After their first kiss, Draco realized she was more then an insufferable know-it- all mudblood. He realized she was a wonderful girl, who cared about him, and loved him. Or at least he thought so.  
  
Draco yawned deeply. Maybe tomorrow will be different, like Pansy said. Maybe everything would go back to normal. Maybe Draco could go back to loving Hermione in peace.  
  
Draco chuckled to himself. What would his father say if he realized that his son was in love with a muggle born? That would be amusing to see his reaction.  
  
Draco slowly nodded of into a deep sleep to calm his thoughts about Hermione and his family. He just loved her so much. He wish he could say something to her, but she was pissed wasn't she?  
  
Draco turned over and continued to sleep. But his sleep would not be a peaceful one. He would be plagued by a 'Nightmare from the Past.'  
  
Well, there you go guys! I will try to post Ch. 25 as soon as I get the chance. I swear! I apologize for the delay! Sorry these chapters were a bit short!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	25. The Curse Creators

Chapter 25: The Curse Creators  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks~ DiOsA4u: LOL. Draco and Mione fighting hurts, doesn't it? Don't cry!  
  
Mione G: Thanks! You'll find out what happens next soon enough.  
  
? (whoever you are LOL): Thanks a lot!  
  
Adrienne: You will see why Jewel knows about the riddle. I know Draco expressing his feelings was sad.  
  
Kara-Malfoy: !!! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry. Here's a tissue. Don't Hermione will have a little chat with Draco soon. I swear!  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: I know it was sad. **sniff**  
  
Helen was sitting by the huge gorgeous lake. She seemed to be lost in thought about something. She would get up and pace, but then she would sit back down and continue to think.  
  
Eventually Helen got impatient with her thinking and she stood up and kicked a rock into the lake. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Fine! I admit defeat! It's hopeless! I know!"  
  
"Something wrong there, Helen?"  
  
Helen jumped in surprise. She turned around quickly and saw a young girl with blond hair, and gray eyes standing there. She was also wearing a sparkling green and silver dress.  
  
Helen giggled, "Oh! It's just you, Jewelia! Can I help you with something?"  
  
Jewelia shook her head, and eyed Helen up and down. She replied, "No, Helen. I thought I could help you with something actually. You look pretty stressed out."  
  
Helen frowned and growled at Jewelia, "I give up! There is no way we can stop your father and his group of followers from taking over Hogwarts! There is nothing we can do!"  
  
Jewelia's eyes twinkled, "Oh! But Helen I have an idea!"  
  
Helen gasped, "What! An idea to stop Luico? Really?"  
  
Jewelia nodded, "Yes, quick come with me! We will talk to Daemon about it! He was the one who came up with the idea in the first place! Come on!"  
  
Helen and Jewelia ran together across the vast lush green lawn of Hogwarts. They were laughing together and appeared to be the best of friends. They just looked so happy together.  
  
Suddenly Daemon appeared over the lawn. He smirked when he saw the two girls, "Oh! How cute! You two look incredibly stupid. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
Helen frowned and folded her arms, but Jewelia seemed to be amused, "Yup! I'm stupid! You're stupid! We're all stupid stupids!"  
  
Daemon and Helen burst out laughing. Helen threw back her curls, "Well, I don't about me, but your brother. Well-"  
  
Daemon kissed Helen on the cheek, "Whatever you say!"  
  
Jewelia sighed, "Yeah. Daemon! Tell Helen about your idea!"  
  
Daemon's eyes lit up, "Okay! Helen sit down. You too, Jewelia."  
  
Helen and Jewelia sat down in front of Daemon, waiting to see what he was going to say. Daemon seemed very excited about whatever it was. He kept pacing back and forth and he was smirking broadly. Helen eventually got fed up. "Daemon, tell us what is on your mind!" Helen teased lightheartedly.  
  
Daemon threw his arms in the air, and he spoke in a dramatic voice, "Well, at first I was going to go to Slytherin, but decided against it. I mean, Slytherin isn't too bright."  
  
Jewelia began to snicker, and Helen scolded Daemon, "That is not something you say about one of our professors Daemon!"  
  
Daemon shrugged, "It was only the truth. Anyway, I was up all night thinking. I had no clue what I was going to do. My father isn't someone who jokes around. He wouldn't send me a note, that was threatening if he wasn't going to do anything."  
  
Jewelia growled, "You can say that again! I HATE Luico! He should rot in the pits of hell, and never return."  
  
Helen gave Jewelia a warning look, "JEWELIA-"  
  
Daemon cut her off, "Exactly Jewelia. Now, I was thinking this. Us three are smart. We are capable of creating our own spells. Maybe we could create one that is powerful enough to stop Luico forever."  
  
Helen gasped, "You mean, we'll create curses to stop Luico. But Daemon isn't that illegal!"  
  
Daemon glared at Helen, "What my father is doing is definitely illegal as well, and we have to protect ourselves right? So, we'll create these curses, not only to protect ourselves, but our friends as well. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Helen?"  
  
Helen bit her lip, "I suppose it does. But curses? Wouldn't we regret it later on?"  
  
Daemon shook his head, "Nah! Why would we? Seriously, Helen, it's not like anyone would use our own curses against us. I mean, come on!"  
  
Helen continued to shake her head. She wasn't sure what to think. She didn't want Luico attacking the school, and killing everyone, but she didn't want to create a powerful curse and regret it later. She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Jewelia put her hand on Helen's shoulder, "Helen, listen to Daemon for once! We all want the same exact thing. To stop Luico from destroying Hogwarts and murdering all of us. We're not going to stop him by talking to him that's for sure. We have to be ready for anything. I thought you of all people would understand that."  
  
Helen sighed. Daemon and Jewelia did make sense. They weren't going to get anywhere with Luico by being nice, and she knew that well enough. But still curses were dangerous.  
  
Daemon grabbed Helen and pulled her close to him. Jewelia giggled as she watched the two. Daemon stared into Helen's eyes, "Do it for me, Helen. We have to defend ourselves somehow. Please. I don't want my father to hurt the person I love the most."  
  
Helen blushed. She loved it when Daemon talked to her like that. It was so unbelievably sweet. That's why she loved him.  
  
Helen smiled at Daemon. She said to him jokingly, "Okay, but I'm gonna regret it. I know it."  
  
Daemon kissed Helen quickly on the cheek, "You won't regret it."  
  
Jewelia clapped her hands together, "So, is it decided! Are we going to created the world's most powerful curses!"  
  
"YEAH!" Helen and Daemon shouted together.  
  
Jewelia smiled happily, "Yah! Okay, lets plan this out. Come on! Lets go back to the castle!"  
  
The group headed back to the huge, lit up castle. They seemed so happy and content, like nothing had ever happened with Luico. Little did they know that the enemy was watching them.  
  
In the depths of the dark forest, an evil voice crackled, "Oh! Curses, eh? Well, I can't wait to use those curses against them. To torture them. To kill them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up immediately. She gasped for breath several times. She looked around her. Everyone was still sound asleep. Hermione rolled over, cursing to herself. Why did she have to be woken up by another nightmare about Helen, Daemon, and friends?  
  
Then she remembered. Draco would have the same dreams as her. Maybe he had this nightmare too. Maybe he could help her also figure out their roles, wince they were the heirs of Helen and Daemon. But, there was one problem. She wasn't talking to Draco.  
  
Hermione pounded her hand on her pillow. Why did her temper have to be so short? Why did she lash out at Pansy and Draco in Care for Magical Creatures class?  
  
Hermione sighed. She couldn't change what she did, but maybe she could talk to them in Potions class tomorrow. Well, she would have to talk to Pansy, since they were working together.  
  
Hermione stared up into space. ~ I hope they forgive me. I know in my heart they weren't making fun of me like that. I know them. Tomorrow, I will say sorry. I hope they forgive me.... ~  
  
  
  
That's it guys! I know that chapter was boring. SORRY! I will be sure to post more later! I swear! Until next time!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	26. FIGHT! FIGHT! And a Broken Heart.

Chapter 26: FIGHT! FIGHT! And a Broken Heart.  
  
Disclaimer~ I OWN NOTHING! **Sniff** Sorry.  
  
Thanks: Sushie-chan: LOL. I have to make sure I thank my reviewers. Ok, no rock throwing sounds good!  
  
Jamie: Thanks. Yeah, what will happen? To forgive or not to forgive Mione. Hmmm.  
  
Eternal Angel: Yes, that is true about what you said about Crabbe and Goyle. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Hey, I put what names came to my mind first LOL.  
  
Nathalie: Okay, I will update soon. I know you all want to see a huge Hr/D reunion.  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, FINALLY! Good at writing Draco angst? Wow, I didn't know I could do that! I will keep on posting.  
  
Sky Brooks: Well, at least you thought it wasn't boring. I'll keep on posting!  
  
Corundum Advance: Yes, Hermione finally figured the dream out. I agree about the Malfoy siblings, they should be placed in Slytherin. Yes, I remembered the Pink disclaimer. LOL. Sorry to disappoint you. HAHAHAHAHA. Bombs? Electric storms? Well, at least Lucius and Voldemort and Pettigrew will die a nice painful death. HAHAHAHA!  
  
Snow_queen: Hey, thanks! Sure I'll e-mail you when I update! No problem!  
  
animegirl-mika: Well, something along that line.  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Everyone hopes Mione will be forgiven. I will carry on!  
  
Lizzy: **claps loudly** I'm impressed. Someone figured it out. Great job. You weren't wrong. You were 100% correct.  
  
Mione G: Thanks! Next chapter is on the way.  
  
F0xyness39: Oh, someone wants some revenge on Mione. Oh. LOL.  
  
Hermione walked slowly to Potions. She was alone, and she wanted it to be that way. She was scared at Pansy and Draco's reaction. Should she just tell them the truth about the voices? Or would they think she was crazy? Would they be pissed? Sad? Indifferent? Hermione did not know.  
  
Hermione gulped nervously as she walked down to the dungeons. Was this really the place Helen was murdered? What an awful place to die. It must have been terrible for Helen.  
  
Hermione shuddered. It felt quite strange being Helen's heir, and being murdered in her past life. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of that decision.  
  
Suddenly someone bumped roughly into Hermione. It really hurt too. "Ouch!" Hermione growled, annoyed.  
  
The person turned around quickly. It was Cho, the girl Harry had been obsessed with since his fourth year. Hermione didn't know why. She was pretty, but now she was different since the death of Cedric.  
  
Cho eyed Hermione and sighed, "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "That's okay, I guess."  
  
Cho's brown eyes filled with tears, and she backed away from Hermione, as though there was something very wrong. Hermione gave Cho a confused expression, "Hey Cho, what's the matter? What happened?"  
  
Cho gasped several times, and she gave Hermione a forbidding glare. Hermione thought to herself, ~ What's the matter with her? Is she crazy? ~  
  
Cho suddenly shook her head. She spoke to Hermione in a shaky voice, "You are going to lose something dear to you. Just like me! I wish you luck!"  
  
Then Cho turned around and ran out of sight without giving Hermione a chance to respond. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking to Potions. She didn't want to be late. Hermione thought about Cho ~ What does she mean I'll lose something dear? Gosh, for Head Girl, she's a little crazy. ~  
  
Hermione reached Potions class just in time. She avoided the penetrating glares from the Slytherins. Instead, Hermione sat down at her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron was real red in the face. He looked embarrassed about something. Harry did too. Hermione smirked, "What?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later!"  
  
Hermione was about to respond, but Snape's voice cut through the air like a sharp knife, "Today, you will be testing your Dream Potions with your partner! I will be coming around to make sure the potion is working properly. Any mistakes will reflect clearly on your grade."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and she turned back to see Neville, trying to hide behind his cauldron. He was more scared of Professor Snape then anything else. Snape growled sharply at everyone, "Get to work. NOW!"  
  
Hermione walked over cautiously to sit next to Pansy. She wasn't sure what to expect from her. Would she kill her as soon as she approached? Or would she ignore her completely? Hermione didn't know which was worse.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Pansy nervously. Pansy didn't look at her at all. Hermione twirled her hair nervously, "Uh, shall we uh- start?"  
  
Pansy still didn't look at Hermione. She muttered softly, "Well, I suppose so."  
  
Hermione sighed. She could tell that she really hurt Pansy's feeling by snapping out at her like that. Now, Hermione was even more doubtful that Pansy and Draco were the ones that were really talking. Why couldn't she have just been quiet in Care for Magical Creatures?  
  
Hermione sighed. She and Pansy just worked on their Potion in silence. Hermione felt that there was no use apologizing to her. Pansy would probably laugh or something.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Are you going to talk at all, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy finally tore her eyes away from the Potion and muttered, "Granger, there is something I have to tell you about Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco also worked in silence with Harry. Harry was giving Draco unbearable smirks while he was working. He looked as though he was love sick.  
  
Draco glared, "Are you going to help me or not Potter?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, I would, but I'm too busy thinking about my girlfriend. Yes, she is so wonderful. Why didn't I see her in this way before? I've known her for so long before this."  
  
Draco suddenly panicked. He turned to Hermione. She seemed so beautiful, just sitting there and thinking about her potion. She just seemed so perfect. Harry wasn't talking about Hermione was he? Was Harry going to take away Hermione? His Hermione.  
  
Draco glared harshly at Harry. He couldn't stand him. That untidy black hair, those green eyes, and that stupid scar. Draco just hated him so much.  
  
Harry laughed and sneered, "Oh! Malfoy seems upset. What's the matter there ferret boy?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione again. She was waiting for Pansy to talk about something. Draco looked and glared at Harry again. Upset couldn't describe how he felt right now.  
  
"Well? What you wish you had a girlfriend, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stood up and shook his fist violently at Harry, and he shouted, "You stay the hell away from her, do you hear? You're not going to touch her! I LOVE her too much! Understand?"  
  
The Draco slapped Harry hard across the face. Harry growled, "You bastard! What did you do that for?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
Everyone in Potions class looked up and stared at Harry and Draco. They all stared anxiously. Even Snape seemed mildly amused with the fight.  
  
Harry stood up and pushed Draco angrily, "HEY! I never knew you cared so much about GINNY, Draco!"  
  
It was so silent in the room. Snape sighed, "Twenty points from Gryffindor Potter."  
  
He didn't take anything from Slytherin as usual.  
  
Everyone looked each other. Ron stood up from the back of the room and sneered at Draco, "YOU LOVE MY SISTER! EW!"  
  
Draco felt himself blushing furiously. Ginny was Harry's girlfriend? Not Hermione. Damn. He should have asked who it was before pouncing at Harry. Now, he would have to be faced with a bunch of stupid Ginny rumors.  
  
Draco looked up at everyone, with his face beat red. The Slytherins were looking kind of glum, but the Gryffindors were laughing, and sneering.  
  
Lavender was in the back of the room squealing happily, "Oh! You like Ginny? That's so cute! Oh my God! Harry you better be careful!"  
  
Harry laughed and sat back down, "I guess so."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione was staring at Pansy. There were tears in her eyes. Pansy was about to speak, but Hermione cut her off, "Oh! Is this what you wanted to tell me about? That Draco likes Ginny? Well, guess what Pansy! That was the last thing I wanted to hear!"  
  
Hermione turned away from Draco, and raised her hand, "Professor Snape, can I see Madame Pomfrey? I have a headache!"  
  
Snape snarled, "As you wish, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione stood up and walked briskly out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.  
  
Draco collapsed back in his chair. Pansy looked up at him, and whispered, "Do you like, Ginny?"  
  
Draco snarled and banged his fist on the desk, "What do you think! You know who I like!"  
  
Pansy nodded, and turned away. She quickly wrote a note and handed it to Draco. It said: Well, I hope Hermione knows that it's her that you like, and not Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked down the hallway quickly. Tears were pouring down her face. She never felt this kind of hurt in her life. She felt like her heart was breaking in half. So, Draco didn't like her. It was Ginny! Ginny! Not her, but that Weasly.  
  
Hermione finally stopped walking and broke down completely. She was too late. She could have apologized up to Draco, but she had to be the cocky bitch that she was and let him get away. Could she blame him though? She treated him like dirt, by yelling at him.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes, and muttered to herself, "Cho was right. I did lose something dear."  
  
Hermione sighed, and thought ~ Well, I suppose Draco is free to like whoever he wants to. I mean, I'm not the one to control him. Even though I- I.... ~  
  
Suddenly a harsh voice cut through the hall. Hermione jerked up and listened intently, "What's going on?"  
  
The voice was loud and harsh, and it was yelling threateningly, "GOD DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE! LET ME SEE MY SON AND DAUGHTER!"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach flip over, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Lucius. He was here.  
  
AND here I leave you. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Well, I'll keep writing! Remember to R/R  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	27. The First Murder

Chapter 27: The First Murder  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry!  
  
Thanks~ Birdie: AW! Thanks. Ok, ::slaps myself in the head for being so stupid:: You want to hug my story to death? LOL. Thanks! Sorry about the whole flame thing! I was just joking around ^_^ Also I loved your review! I was cracking up! You're so funny! Thanks a lot! Hope you keep reviewing.  
  
DiOsA4u* : Ah! Someone is using their head about the curses. Good job!  
  
Sushie-chan: LOL. I always try to make my reviewers feel special. Yeah, Hermione really does need to hear people out.  
  
Vanillastar: Okay, I will update soon!  
  
Willow: You used to not like it, but now you do? WOW! What a way to change ^_^ Almost cried? AWWWW. Yeah, Jewel is a sweetheart.  
  
Draco's evil sister: Thanks. Yes that Pink song is very sad. I am so sorry about the lose of your friend. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
F0xyness39: I know. I am VERY evil. LOL.  
  
Rebecca: LOL. Don't worry about not making the connection. I'm terrible with all kinds of riddles.  
  
Harrypotter-chik: Thanks! I will keep continuing!  
  
Sky Brooks: I guess I am just a very evil person. LOL. Kill me? WOW! Cliffhangers can be deadly. LOL.  
  
Hermione gasped, and ran toward the hard grating voice. It had to be Lucius. It had to be. If it were him, and that would have terrible consequences for Draco and Jewel.  
  
Lucius continued shouting, "LET ME SEE THEM NOW!"  
  
Lucius sounded so angry. Angry enough to kill. Would he attack Dumbledore? Maybe even kill him? NO! He wouldn't dare.  
  
Hermione peered down the end of the deserted hallway. She made sure that she was out of sight, because didn't want to be seen. That would cause even more problems  
  
Hermione looked down the hallway. It was Lucius all right, and he was furious! Very furious. His eyes were lit up with fury, and he had his wand pulled out.  
  
Hermione gulped nervously and stared at Lucius and Dumbledore. They were the only ones in here. There was no other teacher or person for that matter in sight. No one. It was actually creepy. Hogwarts usually had crowds in the halls, but not here. No not here.  
  
Dumbledore and Lucius were standing in front of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore appeared calm, but his blue eyes were blazing with anger. He spoke loudly to Lucius, "Listen to me, Lucius Malfoy. I know that your intentions are not good for either Draco or Jewel. I will NOT let you see them."  
  
Lucius was silent for a moment. He was shaking with anger. Hermione could tell right away that he was ruthless, that he would stop at nothing to see Jewel and Draco. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Lucius smirked that infamous Malfoy smirk, and he sneered coldly, "Well Dumbledore, you're making a huge mistake. Let me tell you. I will give you ONE LAST CHANCE! Show me my children or else you will regret it!"  
  
Hermione felt herself shaking. She was ready to run away and find help. However, she felt rooted on the spot. She couldn't feel any energy to run. Her eyes were glued on to Lucius and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore glared at Lucius, "Lucius Malfoy there is nothing you can do. You will never force me into getting your children. I know you all to well. I know you've been creeping around here, and making Draco and Jewel's lives hell. You will never touch them."  
  
Lucius's face turned a dark chrisom. He looked murderous. Hermione felt her insides shaking. She thought to herself ~ Okay, I can make a run for it and get help, but I-I. I can't think. Oh! Poor Draco! Poor Jewel! It must be unbearable living with this man. ~  
  
Hermione peered back up at Lucius and Dumbledore. Lucius now had this wand pointed at Dumbledore. Dumbledore still didn't move. His blue eyes were still full of that anger. Dumbledore snarled at Lucius, "You're a coward! Do you think you can come in this school, and hurt or kill people and get away with it?"  
  
Lucius laughed a high-pitched laugh. Hermione looked all around. Surely someone must have heard him, but nobody came in sight. The hall was as deserted as ever.  
  
Lucius stared at Dumbledore, and said in a monotone, "Let me see Draco and Jewel now."  
  
Dumbledore held his head high and retorted bravely, "Over my dead body!"  
  
Lucius sneered callously, "Very well. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light filled the hallways. Hermione whimpered, and covered her eyes. She felt so weak. Then suddenly she fainted all together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Draco were walking back together from Potions class. Draco was still embarrassed with about what happened with Harry and Ginny. Pansy, however, was more worried about Hermione. She didn't like Hermione's expression one bit when she left the classroom.  
  
Pansy sighed and looked at Draco, and said, "Hey Draco! What's going to happen between you and Hermione?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Beyond me. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Pansy sighed, and they continued to walk together in silence. Pansy continued thinking about Hermione and how hurt she looked in Potions class. And speaking of Hermione-  
  
There was a girl lying in the middle of the hall. She had curly brown hair, and she seemed to be unconscious. Pansy gasped and grabbed Draco. Draco glared at Pansy, "What?"  
  
Pansy pointed ahead of her, "It's HERMIONE! She's hurt! She's hurt!"  
  
Draco looked up and saw Hermione. His face turned paler then usual. He choked out, "Hermione?"  
  
Pansy and Draco ran over by Hermione's side. Pansy began to panic, like always, "Oh my God! Draco!"  
  
Draco began to shake Hermione gently. He tugged at one of her curls, like he did the first night of Hogwarts, "Hermione? Are you okay? Are you?"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and muttered, "Huh? What happened? Draco?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, you were lying here and-"  
  
Hermione turned bright red, and muttered, "Draco, you're lying on top of me."  
  
Draco blushed, "Uh-right. Okay."  
  
Draco stood up and let Hermione sit up. She shook her head, "You won't believe what I saw."  
  
Pansy giggled, "What did you see as you were taking your nap in the hallway?"  
  
Hermione snorted, "Whatever! No I wasn't taking a nap. I uh-fainted, but-"  
  
Hermione stopped speaking. She turned real pale, and began to shudder. She bit her lip, "I-I saw, and well.."  
  
Draco stared at her intently, "But-? But what? What happened out here?"  
  
Hermione stood up, and looked at Pansy and Draco. She took a deep breath and said, "Your father was here, Draco."  
  
Pansy shrugged as though it was no big deal, "Lucius? What about him? Draco, are you leaving school early or something?"  
  
Draco's eyes were wide with fright. He looked at Hermione and shouted, "WHAT! Lucius was here! What did he want? Was he looking for me? Did he have Jewel with him? Was my mom here too? Was-"  
  
Draco was suddenly cut off by Pansy's ear splitting scream. Hermione and Draco jumped. Hermione glared at Pansy, "What was that for?"  
  
Pansy went pale, and clutched Hermione's arm, "Guys. Look."  
  
Hermione and Draco turned around and gasped at what they saw. Dumbledore, the great wizard, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, was lying dead on the floor. Handy work of the Killing Curse. Also there was a message written in black on the wall. It said:  
  
DRACO, JEWEL, MUDBLOOD, AND FRIENDS,  
  
YOU DOUBLE CROSSED ME ONCE, BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. NEVER AGAIN. YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE HORROR THE WILL FALL IN FRONT OF YOU.  
  
THE DRAK LORD IS READY TO CARRY OUT HIS PLANS. BEWARE! THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. I AM WATCHING YOU.  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Pansy gaped at the message. None of them said a thing, for they were too shocked. Draco felt his insides shaking. He thought ~ Oh my God! Lucius is serious. He's going to kill me or worse if that's possible! ~  
  
Hermione held back the tears, "He killed Dumbledore..."  
  
Pansy gasped, "I-I never thought I would ever see the day when this would happen. Oh shit! What are we going to do?"  
  
Suddenly voices were heard outside the hallway. Hermione shook her head and whimpered, "Oh no! Everyone is coming this way!"  
  
Soon crowds of students began pouring into the hallway. At first nobody noticed a thing, but soon there were screams of horror and panic.  
  
Hermione peered over and she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny was clutching on to Harry's arm tightly. The last time a message appeared on the wall was because of her. Hermione was about to say something to them, but she felt a tug on her shoulder.  
  
It was Jewel. Her gray eyes were wide, and filled with tears. Hermione immediately hugged Jewel tightly. Jewel began to sob, "H-He's here! He's HERE!"  
  
Draco walked up next to Hermione and Jewel. He said in a calm voice, "Jewel, everything is going to be okay."  
  
Jewel glared at Draco and snapped back, "How will everything be okay if our Headmaster is dead? Huh?"  
  
Draco nodded. He knew Jewel was right. There was going to be problems ahead. Big problems.  
  
Soon, the hallway was filled with teachers. They were all stunned. Hagrid began to bawl loudly, "No! Dumbledore! He was the greatest wizard 'ere. Why! Oh why!"  
  
Snape growled at Hagrid, "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
McGonagall snapped back at Snape, "HOW do you expect him to? Dumbledore is DEAD!"  
  
There was a gasp from everyone in the crowd. All the students looked at each other frightened. Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was frightened of. Now he was free to storm in Hogwarts at any moment.  
  
The professors all ordered the prefects to take everyone back to their common rooms, and not to leave until further notice.  
  
Jewel sighed, "See you lata Hermione."  
  
"Bye Jewel."  
  
Hermione turned around and began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. However Draco pulled her aside to stop her. Hermione looked into his eyes, and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco nodded, and said firmly, "Come on, Hermione. Lets go find Lucius, or at least find clues."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hermione please."  
  
Hermione looked away from Draco, "Okay. We must do this out of respect for Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione and Draco slipped out of the hallway together without anyone noticing. They hoped they would find something that would help protect Hogwarts from the Death Eaters.  
  
WHEW! That was a long chapter. So what's going to happen NOW with no Dumbledore? Keep reading to find out!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	28. I Love You

Chapter 28: I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: **sigh** Okay, Harry Potter isn't mine, but JK Rowling's. Happy?  
  
Thanks~ Katrina Arlay: Yeah, all 'heck'. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Deadredsocks: Kill old moldywarts together? LOL. Sounds good ^_^  
  
Kaity: Yes, poor everyone. LOL.  
  
F0xyness39: HAHA. Oh my Dumbledore?  
  
Rebecca: Yes, the stakes are definitely raised higher, eh?  
  
Vanillastar: Don't worry. Hr/D are going to have an awesome reunion.  
  
Ellen: Thanks babe!  
  
Sky Brooks: Don't worry! D/Hr are going to back together!  
  
Untamed Unicorn: Thanks. I'm glad you think my story is brilliant.  
  
Princess of Tortall: Yeah, no Dumbledore. Got the message figured out? Good.  
  
Sushie-chan: Wow! What a heartfelt review. No, I won't go into writer's block (hopefully)  
  
Bubblegum*girl: Yes, what will they do without Dumbledore? Hmm.  
  
Tori: Totally hooked? Cool.  
  
Draco'sGal13: HAHAHA. Thanks for reviewing. Draco likes Ginny? LOL. LOL.  
  
Jamie: !!! Don't cry. Uh- here is a tissue?  
  
DiOsA4u* : Okay, I'll post more for your sake ^_^ I can't say what is going to happen to Jewel. Sorry.  
  
Birdie: AH! A nice long good review. I can always count on you for on of those ^_^ How do I post everyday? I always set time to write for everyone. Ron/Jewel huh? Well, that would be interesting ^_~ Again great review. I always look forward to reading yours!  
  
dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Next chapter up before you have a fit. Okay, got ya!  
  
Kara-Malfoy: Yes, this book is turning out to be longer then I thought. ::sweat drop:: OK, cliffies can be deadly. Okay.  
  
Nathalie: Geez. Everyone is so stressed about Dumbledore's death. Okay, I'll post soon!  
  
Lorlalei: Why thank you!  
  
Snow-queen: Update or else. Oooo, okay. LOL.  
  
Joycamile: LOL. Everyone just wants me to keep on writing. Okay, I will update and make the chapters as long as I can. I swear!  
  
Helen: Keep hoping no one is going to die. You'll need it! HAHAHA.  
  
Well, done thanking people! Finally! On with the chapter!!!  
  
Hermione walked along side of Draco in silence. She was terrified. She had just seen Hogwart's greatest Headmaster murdered, in front of her own eyes. Now what? Voldemort will probably be bursting through the doors of Hogwarts any minute. His Death Eaters would probably kill her, because she was muggle born. Draco and Jewel would probably be murdered too by Lucius.  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, thinking about Lucius. Draco looked at Hermione and sneered, "What?"  
  
Hermione gasped, "What if Lucius finds us? Or what if You-Know-Who is here? Or what if-"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and drawled, "Enough with the 'what if's.' Listen, we have to find something to protect the school. I mean, I had respect for Dumbledore. I really did. Now, I want to prove it."  
  
Hermione scowled, "Well, you could have proved it when he was alive, by being a tad nicer."  
  
Draco shrugged, and snapped back, "Listen Granger! I want to try to make things better again. I can't stand what my dad err- Lucius did. I want to help. Understand?"  
  
Hermione growled, "How can you make things better? All you did was make things worse!"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist tightly, and began to squeeze it hardly. Hermione whimpered, "Ouch! Draco you're hurting me stop!"  
  
Draco put his face town inches from Hermione's. He snarled loudly, "LISTEN! I know you think I'm a friggin useless jackass. I know you hate me. I know mudbloods and purebloods don't get along. BUT listen, for once I want to do things right! I don't want to be the bad guy this time. I want to help! Understand?"  
  
Hermione eyed Draco up and down. He looked determined, but sincere too. Hermione sighed, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
Draco sneered, "You better be Granger. I don't know why I put up with you, after all the problems we been through."  
  
Hermione glared back at Draco's gray eyes, "Okay. I admit it! I'm a worthless mudblood, and I'm a know-it-all, and a pain in the ass. Are you happy? Huh, Ginny Lover? Are you happy?"  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's wrist and muttered, "Well, you just think so highly or yourself, don't you? And I DO NOT LOVE GINNY! That's Potter."  
  
Draco turned around and began to storm away angrily. Hermione wanted to leave to, but she remembered how bad their last fight made her feel. Hermione thought boldly to herself ~ Hell, no! I won't let Draco get away this time!~  
  
Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes again, because of thinking about Draco. She remembered how much she cared about Draco Malfoy, her old rival, and the evil Slytherin. She remembered how they talked together, and their first kiss. Hermione watched him go away from her, not turning back.  
  
Hermione slapped herself on the forehead, and thought, ~ That DOES it! No more stupid fights! No more! That's it! ~  
  
Hermione felt herself run after Draco. She shouted, "Draco! Wait! I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!"  
  
Draco kept on walking as though he didn't hear Hermione. Hermione felt a sick pang of guilt in her stomach. She realized finally that she really hurt Draco, with all those terrible things that she said to him. Now she felt sick. She had to stop Draco from leaving!  
  
Hermione knew that sorry wasn't good enough, but that didn't kept her from shouting, "DRACO! Please listen! I'm sorry! I-"  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. He was now standing still and facing Hermione and tapping his foot impatiently. Hermione felt her heart pounding. She sputtered, "I-I-I-"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and mocked her, "'I-I-I-' I WHAT???"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes, and let the words come forth. The words that she wanted to say ever since Draco was lying almost dead in the Hospital Wing. She sighed, "I love you. I just wanted you to know that. And I'm sorry about my foolish outburst in Care of Magical Creatures. I just felt so trapped loving you. I realize that you have every right to hate me if you want, and I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again. But the fact remains the same. I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and watched Draco carefully. He seemed shocked all right. He went paler then normal, and his eyes were bulging. But he didn't say a thing.  
  
Hermione sighed, and turned around to leave. However, Draco reached out his arm to stop her. Hermione turned around. She had tears silently pouring down her face.  
  
Draco still didn't say anything, but instead he pulled Hermione close to him in to a huge embrace. Hermione sighed, and said again, "I-I love you. I'm sorry."  
  
Draco took Hermione's cheek in his hand, and he wiped away her tears. Hermione smiled, and Draco said to her softly, "Don't cry. It kills me watching you cry."  
  
Hermione beamed happily at Draco, and snickered, "How's this? Better?"  
  
Draco laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "One hundred percent better."  
  
Hermione snuggled close to Draco, and said again, "I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I don't want you to be pissed at me."  
  
Draco stroke Hermione's face softly, "Okay. I forgive you. I love you too after all."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes widened, "You do?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Very much."  
  
Hermione blushed, and continued hugging Draco. The two stayed in their embrace for a few minutes. Hermione felt so happy, even though Dumbledore was dead, and Voldemort might come bursting though the doors at any moment. Draco loved her and that was all that mattered. There was just one thing needed to make the moment perfect. Just one little thing.  
  
Hermione stared deep into Draco's eyes, "I have a question?"  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes?"  
  
Hermione winked, "Can you kiss me?"  
  
Draco smirked devilishly, "The pleasure will be all mine."  
  
"Oh! Bad Draco!"  
  
Draco leaned down until his lips and Hermione's met. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco tightly, and refused to let go ever. She just loved him so much.  
  
AWWW! Sweet ya ya! I know. Well, I will update later today! I HOPE YOUR ARE ALL HAPY WITH THE Hr/D MAKEUP! 


	29. The Truth Behind the Helen, Jewelia, and...

Chapter 29: The Truth Behind the Helen, Jewelia, and Daemon Curses  
  
Disclaimer~ Sorry, I own nothing but the plot. I don't own Harry Potter in any shape, size, or form.  
  
Thanks~ Kaity: Am I really your fave author? Thank you. A sequel? I was thinking of writing one.  
  
Isa: Thank you very much!  
  
Jamie: Thank you. It was cute, wasn't it? Have fun at school. LOL.  
  
Snow-queen: AHHHHH! Attack of the fluffiness. LOL. More? Theirs is more where that came from!  
  
Sushie-chan: Yeah, I am glad they made up too. AW! You're not a failure! This is my first fan fic, so I'm probably a rookie compared to all of you guys.  
  
Rebecca: Ah! Sorry, no cliffhanger. Okay, hopefully you will get a decent sleep I guess. One quick thing: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I appreciate it!  
  
Sky Brooks: I'm glad you're happy. Yes, I can totally tell that you had sugar.  
  
Animegurl-mika: Wow. Another person who thought the L or the V would be bursting through the door at any second. I decided to give you guys a break on that kind of stuff. LOL.  
  
Jammar Starlines: Everyone wants the evil Lucius to die. As for Jewel? Well, uh- don't know what to say. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ellen: Thank you! I'm glad you reviewed.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Yeah, it was cute huh? **Ahem** Right thanks for sharing about the gobstopper. LOL.  
  
Deadredsocks: I want my own bad Draco too. **sniff** Lala the potatoes are coming? Hehe, whatever you say.  
  
Bluestarinight88: Really? I like that song too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lorelei: More action. **Makes metal note to self** Okay. Thanks for telling your friends.  
  
Glory: Thanks for all of your reviews! They were cute.  
  
Maltoy's girl: Well, thanks for your suggestion. I'm glad you said this wasn't a flame. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the dark corridor, holding hands. They agreed to search for anything that might help protect the school from the Death Eaters. They certainly needed all the help they could get. If Voldemort would take over the school, and there was no Dumbledore, well that wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
Hermione suddenly smiled, and gasped, "Draco! We could ask the Four Founders for help!"  
  
Draco gave Hermione a strange expression, and said; "Hermione, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor have been dead for centuries. Surely you knew THAT!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't mean they're alive, Draco. I found a portrait of them, and they showed me around one of the more deserted areas of Hogwarts. Come on! I think I remember what way to go."  
  
Hermione pulled Draco by the hand, and began dragging him down the halls. She kept running faster and faster. Draco growled at her, "Ouch! You're hurting my arm, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione snickered, "Well, you hurt my wrist, so I am just getting back at you!"  
  
Draco smirked, "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Hermione continued to drag Draco down the halls. The hallways seemed darker then usual. The people in the portraits weren't moving. They were silent. It was as though the building of the school seemed to mourn the death of Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione stopped for a moment, and mumbled, "This is so depressing. Everything seems different without Dumbledore."  
  
Draco sighed with relief that Hermione stopped pulling his arm. Hermione sighed and stared at Draco, "Hogwarts just doesn't seem the same. It doesn't seem the same at all."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, I know. But don't worry Hermione! Lucius and Voldemort won't do a thing if we're on to them!"  
  
Hermione was overcome by a fit of giggles. Draco frowned, "Uh- Hermione, news flash. There is absolutely nothing funny about the situation that we are in right now. I hope you know that too."  
  
Hermione sighed, and chuckled, "Do you honestly think that Voldemort and Lucius aren't going to do anything, just because, we're on to them?"  
  
Draco laughed too, "Of course not! I was just trying to make you feel better."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and whispered, "Well, that was a very tacky way at trying to make me feel better."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Oh well. I tried. Anyway, lets find that portrait."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Right. Okay then. Lets go!"  
  
Hermione and Draco continued to walk together, while holding hands. They discussed plots to kill Lucius and Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Each plot was pretty ridiculous however.  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's gray eyes, and she said kindly, "Draco, would you be able to kill your father? I mean, even after everything that's happened, he is still your father."  
  
Draco replied, "Well Hermione, if you had a father like mine, then you would understand how I feel."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Hermione and Draco continued to walk until Hermione shouted; feeling full of triumph, "Hey! There's the staircase!"  
  
Hermione ran toward the staircase, leaving Draco behind. Hermione began to run up the stairs as fast as she could. She waved at Draco, and shouted, "Hey! Come on! Come on!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath, "I don't see what she's so excited about."  
  
Draco followed Hermione to the top of the staircase, and he entered the hall that lie in front of him. It was old all right. It looked as though no one stepped foot in it for hundreds of years.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of a huge portrait. She beckoned Draco to come stand next to her. Draco shrugged, and thought ~ I wonder what this is all about. ~  
  
Draco walked up next to Hermione and looked at the portrait. It was the four founders all right. Gryffindor was bawling his eyes out. Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were trying to calm him down, but were having little success. Slytherin, however, was sitting far away from the other three, and was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
Slytherin looked up and gasped when he saw Hermione and Draco. He beamed happily and began to sing, "Hurrah! Hurrah! They are back! Helen and Daemon are back!"  
  
Gryffindor immediately looked up, but his face fell, "They aren't Helen and Daemon. It's just that girl who came by a few weeks ago. And uh- that's just an uglier version of Daemon."  
  
Slytherin and Draco frowned, while everyone laughed. Draco looked extremely put out, "Hermione, you don't think I'm ugly do you?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Of course not, love!"  
  
Hermione turned back to face the Four Founders. She asked kindly, "We need your help. We need to stop Voldemort, and his gang of Death Eaters. Please will you help us?"  
  
Slytherin thought for a second, and said, "Well, I don't see why YOU of all people want to kill Voldemort."  
  
Hermione made a face, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Slytherin's eyes lit up, "Don't you KNOW?"  
  
Ravenclaw tapped her foot impatiently, "Cut it with the crap. Answer the poor girl's question!"  
  
Slytherin shrugged, "Fine. Well, perhaps Jewelia can help you. I just thought I saw her go down the hall, believe it or not!"  
  
Hermione shook her and stated, "Jewelia is dead."  
  
"I was sure it was her! I was going to say something to her, but she was running as fast as she could."  
  
Hufflepuff agreed, "She went down the hall and into the door with the diamond craving on it."  
  
Draco thought carefully aloud, "Right. Okay. Lets go Hermione."  
  
They turned around and left the Four Founders. Hermione shook her head, "This is getting more and more well COMPLICATED*~ "(A/N: Sorry couldn't resist!)  
  
Draco nodded, "I agree. Come on. Lets check out this room!"  
  
Hermione and Draco cautiously walked in. They looked around. This room was filled with green and silver colors. The windows were actually outlined with silver diamonds. The four-poster bed was many different color greens.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Uh- this is a nice Slytherin like room, and everything, but there is no one in here."  
  
Draco sneered, "Stupid Slytherin must be seeing things."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say about on of the Four Founders." Hermione teased gently.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. But there is no one in here. Shouldn't we just leave?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I suppose you're right. Lets go, I guess."  
  
They were both about to turn around and leave, but a soft whisper stopped them, Please don't leave. There is something very important I must tell you."  
  
Hermione jumped, and grabbed Draco's arm, "What was that? Was that you Draco?"  
  
"I don't have a girl's voice," Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione gulped, and gripped on to Draco's arm even tighter. "Ouch!" Draco grumbled, "That hurts, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and let go. Draco rolled his eyes, and looked around the room. There was still no one else, but them. Hermione sighed, "Who was that? Lets get the hell out of here!"  
  
Draco nodded, but the whisper arose again, "Don't leave. I'm sorry if I scared you!"  
  
Draco and Hermione gasped. Sitting on the bed was a ghost of a young girl who looked to be about eleven or twelve. She looked very pale, and depressed. She was wearing and long flowing gown, and she had light blonde hair that went down her back. Hermione and Draco immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Are you Jewelia?" they both said.  
  
The girl stared at them with gaunt eyes, "Yes, I am Jewelia. I can back to warn you. All of you. You are all in grave danger."  
  
Hermione let out a whimper, and Draco felt his heart pounding. ~Oh shit! ~ He thought.  
  
Hermione gasped, "What should we do?"  
  
Jewelia glared at them, "Whatever you do, don't do what Helen, Daemon, and I did. Creating curses. Creating evil. That is not the way to solve you problems. Listen the only way to stop my horrible curse is if the precious stone dies."  
  
Jewelia looked and Draco, and silver tears poured down her face, "I am sorry."  
  
Draco stared at Jewelia, "I don't understand. What is your curse? Why are you saying sorry to me?"  
  
Jewelia looked out the window, "Helen, Daemon, and I created curses to stop Luico, my father. Luico was an underground terrorist. His partner Voldey-x and him tried to strike fear in muggles, and muggle born witches and wizards alike. My brother Daemon refused to join them. Well, Luico wasn't too pleased, so Daemon, his girlfriend Helen, and me decided to stop him. We each created a curse."  
  
Draco felt a sick feeling in his stomach, "What were they?"  
  
Jewelia sighed, "Helen wanted to attack from the brain. Her curse was known as Imperius."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Oh my-"  
  
Jewelia continued, "Daemon wanted to cause my father pain. His curse was known as Cruciatus."  
  
Draco muttered, "Damn.."  
  
Jewelia kept speaking, "However, I wanted DEATH! I hated my father so. So I created a curse known as Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse."  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other, and looked back at Jewelia. Jewelia bit her lip, "It's the truth. Then I realized how wrong I was. I realized what an evil curse I created. There was only one way to stop it from ever being used again. That's if my heir prays for it to stop, and is murdered. I told Helen that and she wrote it in a riddle, you might have found it already. But that's all I have to say."  
  
Hermione began to tremble, "Why? Why did you guys do it!!! Do you realize how much pain you brought into the world with these Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
Jewelia continued to cry, and she whispered, "We were young. We didn't know what we were doing! Please! Please stop......."  
  
Jewelia was gasping now, and Draco said calmly, "Stop what?"  
  
Jewelia murmured, "My time is brief. Remember to stop-"  
  
However, she didn't finish that sentence. Jewelia vanished; leaving no trace that she was ever there. She left, and would probably never return.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco and hugged him, "Lets go."  
  
Draco nodded, "Right. Let get out of here."  
  
  
  
WHEW! That was a very interesting chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	30. Hermione's Promise

Chapter 30: Hermione's Promise  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't anything that is Harry Potter. Sorry.  
  
Thanks~ Kylee: Thanks so very much! I'm glad Hr/D are back together too.  
  
Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch: I can write suspense? Thank you. I never thought I could. LOL. Yeah, Dumbledore's death was definitely scary. OH! I read your stories. I like FFX too!!  
  
Jenn: Yup, it will turn out to be Hr/D. Don't worry. No rape is included. LOL.  
  
BlueStariNight88: Thank you. A super writer? THANKS!  
  
Jenn Serenity: Glad SOMEONE picked up on my spelling mistake!  
  
Eternal Angel: Helen shame on you! Don't you realize how hard your riddle is. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Helen: Sorry. I love leaving people hanging. Some people say I should be an author. Do you think so?  
  
Jamie: Oh! I'm sorry. School sounds like a bundle of work. More then 1 chapter a day? Hey, I'm going to have school soon too. LOL.  
  
Deadredsocks: Yes, poor poor Jewel ^_^  
  
Ky: Will do!  
  
Draco's Evil Sister: I'm a big fan of both Hermione and Draco too. Whoever isn't should die! LOL.  
  
Adrienne: AWWW. Here is a tissue. Poor Dumbledore huh? How do you kill a stone? THINK! You will get it ^_^  
  
Nikki: If you say it's a compliment, then it is.  
  
Animegurl-mika: Listen to your hunch from now on ^_^  
  
Sushie-chan: It's hard trying to make your story not sound like repeated stories. That's what I kept worrying about. LOL. Draco does have a blue arm now, huh?  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: A bit depressing is right. It killed me to write some of it.  
  
Stacy: AWWW! Thank you so much!  
  
Mi: Okay. I have to keep updated for you poor reviewers ^_~  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: !! Are you okay? Hehehe? Uh-oh.  
  
F0xyness39: I'm so unpredictable!  
  
Rebecca: Really this is the only story you reviewed for every chapter? Wow. I'm honored!  
  
Birdie: Oh! Storming oh no! Run for cover! HAHA. Okay, I will check the movie times ^_^ Ron/Jewel is a good ship. You never know...as the author I can do anything! I liked your review. They are always something good to look forward too!  
  
kaitou ama a chiaki: Okay, don't cry. Please. Your English is awesome! What are you talking about ^_^  
  
DiOsA4u*: Yes, something along that lines. Don't worry. I will try to update more. I swear!  
  
Sky Brooks: Thank you very much!  
  
Nathalie: Keep hoping okay ^_^ Thanks for your compliments.  
  
Pointless person: I rock! YAH! LOL.  
  
Glory: Will do!  
  
Loralei: Voldey-X? LOL. I had to think of SOMETHING now!  
  
Maltoy's girl: Oh! No problem! I always take suggestions ^_^ Actually that was the song I named my story after ^_^  
  
Me, Myself, and I: LOL. Thank you!!!  
  
Firey fairy: HAHAHAH! SWEET! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch: Okay. Hurry. Hurry. ^_~  
  
Christa: Sound blonde? Hey, I am blonde. LOL. The review wasn't screwed up! It was fine ^_^  
  
Black Kat: Thank you! Don't Lucius will get a taste of his own medicine:  
  
Mione G.: Okay! Thanks!  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG!!! I got over 300 reviews! Wow! You guys really are the best! Thank you! Thank you! ^_^  
  
The next few days were far from normal. Professor McGonagall took over temporary as Headmistress. She was very strict about letting anyone outdoors, and all Quidditch practice and matches were cancelled. Everyone seemed to be on the lookout for Voldemort. Nothing at Hogwarts seemed safe anymore. Everyone seemed frightened and very depressed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jewel was curled up in the Slytherin Common room reading a muggle play called Romeo and Juliet. She found it very interesting, even though she found some parts hard to understand. The old English was quite confusing. But Jewel was absolutely enthralled with the play. Although it did sound a bit familiar.  
  
Pansy and Draco were sitting next to Jewel as she was reading. Pansy rolled her eyes, and snickered at Jewel, "Gosh! You remind me so much of Hermione, reading like that."  
  
Jewel shrugged, "There is really nothing better to do. I mean, we can't really go anywhere to do anything fun. Everyone is on the guard for that dude uh- what's-his-face?"  
  
Draco and Pansy laughed, and both said, "Voldemort."  
  
"Oh! Right, okay."  
  
Jewel continued reading and she said, "This is such a great play, but it is so sad, but it also reminds me of one of those muggle soap operas."  
  
Draco sneered, "Well, you should know! That's the only thing you ever want to see."  
  
Jewel slammed the book shut, "Hey! That's not true! I have better things to do with my time then watch these soap operas. Like I really care whose going out with who!"  
  
"Yeah right. You're such a bad liar."  
  
"And you're such a jackass."  
  
Pansy interrupted them, "Okay. That's enough. I don't feel like listening to your sibling spats. It sounds too much like Draco and Hermione fighting."  
  
Draco blushed, "Oh please! I won't fight with Hermione anymore, and you know that well enough!"  
  
Jewel giggled, "Aw! Drakie Wakie loves Mioney so much. They make such a lovey dovey couple. Kissy Kissy!"  
  
Pansy and Jewel burst up laughing. They gave each other a high five, and winked at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I haven't seem Hermione in a few days. We can never go anywhere. These teachers, I swear, they won't let us go anywhere without special permission, and blah-blah."  
  
Pansy sighed, "Well, you of all people should know how dangerous it is out there, Draco. Mr. Malfoy is very dangerous, and threatening. I don't want you hurt or anything. Also I have a bad feeling."  
  
Jewel asked her, "Bad feeling about what?"  
  
Pansy shrugged, "Well, no one has seen Voldemort, or anyone for a few days. You would think that the day Dumbledore was killed they would be parading in here, but they haven't been seen. It makes me think that they are planning something terrible!"  
  
Jewel nodded, and Draco sneered, "Pansy, I swear, you worry too much. You are going to have a nervous breakdown at like twenty four. (LOL Birdie)"  
  
Pansy folded her arms indigently, "Oh! Please! Anyway, I hope everything turns out to be okay. I mean, I don't want Voldemort to prance in here any second."  
  
Jewel slapped Draco on the back, "Pansy is right and you know it!"  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes, but we can't do anything. I am so bored of sitting in this common room. I'm going to go crazy, if I can't go anywhere!"  
  
Jewel sighed, and slammed Romeo and Juliet shut. She began to stand up, and pace around the common room. Pansy smirked, "Hey Jewel. What are you doing?"  
  
Jewel walked over to the window, and stared out of it. The night sky was clear, and filled with shining stars that glittered on the lake. Jewel smiled. The lake was her favorite place. It reminded her of the beach. Jewel loved the beach. She always wanted to see the shells, and she wanted to chase those annoying seagulls. She wished that someday she would be able to go, like Hermione promised.  
  
Jewel laughed and said, "Guys, how about this summer we all head to the beach!"  
  
Pansy smiled, "That was random, Jewel."  
  
Jewel grinned, and explained, "Hermione told me that this summer we can all go to the beach, and have fun! It would be so cool! We all can go and have a blast! Think about it!"  
  
Pansy's eyes suddenly lit up, "Well, the beach is filled with hot guys, and there is a nonstop party atmosphere. Well, did Hermione really promise this?"  
  
Jewel nodded, "Yes! She did! She promised. Oh! As soon as all this nonsense with Voldy is over, we can all head to the shore, and have fun! Mione promised! Oh! I can't wait!"  
  
"What do you think Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco smirked devilishly, and said, "Well, how about just Hermione and I go, and the rest of you can stay here."  
  
Jewel frowned and smacked Draco. "Ouch! I was just kidding!"  
  
Jewel sneered, "Well you better be! Gosh Draco, you are so naughty."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I guess that's just me! Well, maybe tomorrow, we can ask Hermione about it."  
  
Pansy sighed, "I can't wait!"  
  
For a few moments, Voldemort, Lucius, and what was happened were far from their minds. They were all thinking about the beach. Maybe if they were lucky, everything would be okay, after all. Maybe.  
  
Jewel turned to look back out the window. She was thinking about the night when she first talked to Hermione. The biggest of her problems then was the Gryffindors not accepting her. It's odd how problems just become bigger and bigger over time. Why couldn't everything stay easy? But speaking of the Gryffindors.... "Do they know that you and Hermione got back together?"  
  
Draco looked at Pansy, and Pansy shook her head. Jewel gasped, "They don't know?"  
  
Draco stared at Jewel, "Listen Jewel, this may be hard for you to understand, but the Gryffindors and the Slytherins just don't get along. I think it would be better for both of us, if nobody, except, me, you, Hermione, and Pansy knows about this."  
  
Jewel stared at Pansy, and laughed, "You trust her?"  
  
Pansy winked, "You can count on me! Anyway, I'm going to write Hermione a note to give to her in Potions about the beach plans. Maybe we can reveal how you two feel about each other there."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Yes, maybe. Now I'm going to go to bed! I'll see you both in the morning."  
  
Draco and Pansy left, leaving Jewel alone in the common room. Jewel looked out the window again, and whispered, "Mione I hope I can keep your promise, but how things are now, I don't know if I can."  
  
Jewel smiled thinking about Hermione, and she knew no matter what happened, they would be best friends forever.  
  
That's all for now. I know that was boring, but it was necessary. I swear! I will post another chapter up today. 


	31. Ginny's Halloween Plan

Chapter 31: Ginny's Halloween Plan  
  
Disclaimer~ I do NOT do NOT do NOT own Harry Potter. **sigh**  
  
Thanks~ Maltoy's girl: Yeah! That's what I named it after! LOL. You're the first one that guessed.  
  
Saki: I love the pairing too. ^_______^ LOL.  
  
SweetWater: Yeah, that nice sweet lovely adorable happy ending at the beach would be a good reward wouldn't it?  
  
Sunshine: Really? Who recommended it to you? I'm curious. And watch your language about the Dumbledore death scene, but I can't really talk ^_^  
  
Forever89: Thanks!  
  
Mione G: Thank you very much!  
  
F0xyness39: See! I keep my promises! ^_^ Enjoy the sugar!  
  
MagicalMe: Thanks! Your story is wonderful by the way! You have to update soon!!!!!!!  
  
Sushie-chan: Yeah, how cute would that be if Draco began to chase around a seagull. LOL. Get the gull Draco!  
  
Glory: Oh really? You hate Ron. **Laughs** My brother does too.  
  
  
  
Hermione was curled up in the Gryffindor Common room. She was bored to death. She missed talking with Draco, Pansy, and Jewel. She found it hard to believe that they were now also her best friends, along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
There was a problem with this though. As everyone knew, Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along. At first Hermione tried to be open about her relationship with Draco, but then they got in a fight, and everything. So Hermione decided to keep her relationships with the Slytherins a secret, but it was a hard one to keep. She had to talk to someone. She couldn't live in a secret forever. It was just too hard.  
  
Hermione turned around. Ron was playing chess with Harry. Ginny was standing next to them, but she quickly grew bored. Hermione giggled. Ginny hated chess, even if her boyfriend was playing it.  
  
Hermione shouted across the room, "Hey Ginny! Do you want to hang out over here? Instead of watching them? I mean, unless Harry is snogging you, he's pretty useless right?"  
  
Harry immediately looked up from his chess game, and scowled at Hermione, "Ah! Mione shut up!"  
  
Ginny giggled. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, "You look so cute when you're mad!"  
  
Ron made a disgusted face, "Okay! Like I need to know that. How about you go over there and talk to Mione, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and head over to were Hermione was sitting. Hermione smiled when she saw her. ~It's about time that we had a good girl to girl chat. ~ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Hey Mione! How's it going?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Good. Hey, Ginny. I have a question. Can I talk to you alone? I need to tell you something that's kinda a secret?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Well, okay. Lets talk in the girl's dorm. I saw Lavender and Parvati sneak out to go somewhere with some Ravenclaw guys of something. So we can chat up there."  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked to the girl dorms together, but not before Ginny gave Harry a kiss goodnight. Harry winked at Ginny, "See you later, babe!"  
  
Ron scowled again, "You're calling my sister 'babe'. Uh seriously."  
  
Ginny and Hermione laughed, and they both walked up to the girl's dorm together. Hermione sat down on her scarlet and gold four-poster bed, and Ginny made sure the door was shut completely.  
  
Hermione twirled her brown hair nervously, and thought to herself, ~ What if Ginny doesn't support me in loving Draco? What if she tells Harry and Ron? What if- ~  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Ginny sitting next to her on the four-poster. Hermione squeaked out, "Yes?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. She stared at Hermione, her blue eyes filled with concern, "Hermione? Are you okay? What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Hermione sighed and mutter softly, "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone! Not a soul! You promise Ginny?"  
  
Ginny seemed slightly confused, but she said, "Well, okay. Sure, but you're not in trouble or anything like that-"  
  
"I'm not in trouble," Hermione cut her off, "At least I don't think so anyway."  
  
Ginny nodded, and smirked, "Well, as long as you're not in trouble. Anyway, tell me! What's your secret ordeal?"  
  
Hermione let the words spill out, but a little too fast. She said something like, "IthinkI'minlovewithDracoMalfoy."  
  
Ginny shook her head, and said, "What??"  
  
Hermione immediately stated, "I know it's odd-"  
  
"No, what did you say? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Oh right, "Hermione replied, blushing, "I said that I-I think I'm in love with D-Draco Malfoy."  
  
"NO WAY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Ginny shut up! They'll hear you!"  
  
Ginny blushed and muttered very softly, "Okay. Sorry."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Whatever! What do you have to say about this?"  
  
Ginny's face suddenly fell, and she began to pace in front of Hermione. Hermione bit her lip, "Well? What do you think about this?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I really don't know. I mean, I thought that kiss at the party was just a ploy to piss people off, but you guys are serious about each other? What would Harry and Ron think? I mean Draco, and those two aren't really the best of friends. I don't know. Would it work out?"  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny was right. The only people who didn't mind were Pansy and Jewel. Would people find it strange that those two rivals in fact loved each other? Hermione nodded, "Ginny, you're right, but it doesn't change my feelings toward Draco."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly, "I know. I know. I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Do you support me?"  
  
"Of course! I think people find love for a reason, and nothing can change that. Now Hermione, there was also something I was meaning to tell you."  
  
Hermione smiled, "What?"  
  
Ginny stood and said proudly, "Well, as you know there hasn't been much going on around here. I mean, everyone is on high alert for Voldemort. Well, everyone is also bored to death. I mean, we can't go anywhere or do anything."  
  
Hermione began to feel excited, "Yes? Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed excitedly, "Halloween is next week. I was thinking of having the school throw a Masquerade Ball. It would be so much fun. And we wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort if the teachers are there and watching. Oh! It would be like the Yule Ball, except better! Hermione, wouldn't that be so much fun? What do you think?"  
  
Hermione thought ~ Well, we all are a little bored. We have been doing nothing but sit in the common rooms. But with Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts wasn't what it used to be."  
  
"Ginny, I dunno. Maybe. It sounds like fun, don't get me wrong, but wouldn't it be too dangerous."  
  
Ginny laughed and her eyes twinkled, "Come on Mione! I know you'd love it! Think about it! You and Draco would be under the stars, dancing closely. It would be so romantic."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yes, it would be. Should you ask Professor McGonagall about this?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "I did! She thought about it for a while, and she realized that we need more social events, and even though Voldemort is lurking somewhere, whatever he would do can't be prevented. Oh! This will be so much fun!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "But without Dumbledore-"  
  
"I know it's going to be a little sad, but we have to move on. We need to. If we stop doing the things we like, then they have won. We can't let them win."  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew Ginny was right. "Okay, whatever you say."  
  
Ginny was ready to head back out to the common room, but stopped and looked at Hermione. She was gazing out the window, and she was probably thinking of a certain someone.  
  
Ginny ran up to Hermione, and hugged her. She whispered, "Listen, if you really love Draco, don't let anyone stop you."  
  
Hermione nodded, and said sweetly, "Thanks Gin! You're the best!"  
  
"I know." Ginny joked as she walked out the door.  
  
Hermione curled on her bed, and began to think. She thought about Draco, Jewel, Pansy, and Ginny. She thought about the ball coming up. She thought about many things, but was soon sound asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: All for now! I will update whenever I can, since I left you guys hanging for a few days!! Anyway, I hope to chat with ya'll soon.  
  
Love,  
  
~*Sophiebabe (the one and only ^_~) 


	32. Pansy’s Fears

Chapter 32: Pansy's Fears  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. **Sniffs**  
  
Thanks~ Forever89: Well, I am currently writing a novel, that's a fantasy love story ^_^ AWWW! Thank you!  
  
Loralei: MORE VOLDY-X! LOL.  
  
Black Kat: Thank you very much ^_~  
  
Maltoy's girl: I love the song Complicated too. I will make the ball chapter as long as possible.  
  
Nathalie: It would be great if they went to the beach huh?  
  
Saki: LOL. Hmmmm will they show up? Nobody knows. Hehe.  
  
Starrdream: Thank you!  
  
Ame Gaaru: Uh...no it's not over..uh yeah....uh...okay. -__-  
  
Sky Brooks: You'll see ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rebecca: Oh! How fun being busy registering students! LOL. Oh, thank you for adding it to the list.  
  
Firey fairy: Yes, it is hard loving someone you can't have. I can relate.  
  
Sunshine: MagicalMe has such a good Hr/D fanfic too. Really good! Sure I'll read your story! Just tell me what it's called, okay?  
  
Lady Slytherin: Thanks! Oh! Your fanfiction is really good by the way.  
  
Kylee: Will do!  
  
BlueStariNight88: LOL. I hope you had fun in Pennsylvania!  
  
Mione G.: You'll see ^_^  
  
Dmbabe: Thanks. Jewel is wicked, huh?  
  
Me, Myself, and I: Thank you very much. And please don't cry. Smile and be happy ^_^ LOL.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: LOL. Thank you. Sorry you were grounded.  
  
DiOsA4u*: Now hyper fan? LOL. I am glad this means a lot to you.  
  
Fairymagic689: LOL. Thanks!  
  
F0xyness39: You're in love with Draco too? Hermione watch out! You've got competition. LOL.  
  
Sushie-chan: If Hermione told Jewel, there would be trouble ^_~  
  
  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged out for Care of Magical Creatures class. They weren't looking forward to it much. Ever since Dumbledore died, Hagrid wasn't quite himself. He was prone to bursting into loud sobs in front of his students. Nobody knew what to do about it.  
  
Hermione, however, was looking forward to this class. She wanted to talk to Draco and Pansy, but she wasn't sure how to do it without Ron or Harry noticing. She didn't want them to know that she still liked Draco, after fighting with him. They would think that she was crazy.  
  
Hermione let out a big sigh and said, "Did you guys hear about the Masquerade Ball?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Of course! Ginny is so full of surprises! She told me about it right away."  
  
"So I guess you're going with her?"  
  
"DUH! Ginny is my girlfriend after all."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry and said, "I am happy for you."  
  
Ron shrugged and muttered, "I guess I am too, but I still don't know how he got over Cho. I thought he was heads over heels with our Head Girl, the wonderful Cho Chang."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a that's-not-necessary-look, while Harry blushed furiously and stuttered, "Well, I-I figured she was n-never going to like me."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and stated clearly, "Ron, please. That wasn't really nice. Now, whom are you going with?"  
  
Ron began to blush and Harry laughed, "Let me guess? You wanted to ask Mione, but you already dated and then broke up, so now you're going with uh- Lavender?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Really?"  
  
Ron punched Harry's shoulder, "You got the first part right, but I am not going with Lavender! She's going with Dean."  
  
Hermione smirked, and sneered, "There's always Fleur."  
  
Ron blushed and stammered, "Whatever. She doesn't even go here."  
  
The three continued to walk down to Hagrid's hut. The sky was very cloudy, and Hermione shuddered. She didn't want it to rain. She hated the rain. She thought it was depressed, and she remembered that she read that rain symbolized that something very bad was going to happen.  
  
The trio was very early for class. They wanted to see how Hagrid was doing, and if he was better. They approached the hut and knocked on the door.  
  
Hagrid slowly opened the door, and his face was beat red, and so were his eyes. It was obvious that he was drinking. Hermione thought to herself, ~ Oh, no. This is going to be a long class. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent were all strutting down to Hagrid's hut together. Pansy was worried. Well, she was always worried this year about something. It was just the way she was. People said that she was going to have emotional problems and stuff when she was older, but whatever. Pansy didn't care. She could care less actually. She could worry if she wanted to.  
  
Millicent began to laugh about something. Pansy rolled her eyes, "What is so funny?"  
  
Millicent shrugged, "I'm just thinking about uh-stuff."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Millicent suddenly grabbed Goyle's arm, and squealed happily, "He asked me to the ball! I can't wait! Can you Goyle?"  
  
Goyle grinned stupidly, "Uh- yeah. I uh- yeah, I guess."  
  
Pansy smiled, but flinched when Crabbe put an arm around her. Pansy didn't like Crabbe. Ever since that dance at the party, Crabbe got the wrong impression. Now he pounced on Pansy the first chance he got when it was time for the ball. Pansy sighed. She wanted to ask someone else. Anyone else, but she wasn't sure who.  
  
Draco, however, seemed very quiet lately. He was probably thinking about Hermione. He was thinking all night of how to go to the ball with her without being noticed. But Pansy wondered, ~ Is he worried too? Did he find out what Jewel was doing?"  
  
Pansy shut her eyes tightly as remembered what happened last night..  
  
~*Pansy's Flashback*~  
  
Last night Pansy finished writing her note to Hermione. She would give it to her either in Potions or Care for Magical Creatures. She wasn't sure. Pansy lied down on her bed, but then she realized that she left her Teen Witch Magazine in the common room.  
  
Grumbling, Pansy got up to retrieve it. She was in the middle of reading it, and she couldn't go to sleep without finishing it. As Pansy walked down to the common room, she saw the strangest thing in the world.  
  
Jewel was sitting in front of the window sobbing her eyes out. She was gasping for breath she was crying so hard. Pansy whimpered and was about to see what was wrong, but Jewel stopped her by screaming, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"  
  
Pansy backed up quickly and stumbled over a green armchair. Jewel continued to glare at Pansy. Jewel's eyes reflected the fire in the fireplace behind them, and it gave the impression that her eyes were on fire. Pansy covered her mouth with her hand. Jewel snarled, with tears pouring down her face, "GET out! Now Parkinson! I-I am busy!"  
  
Pansy was too shocked to say anything, so she immediately snatched her magazine and began to hurry away from Jewel. But Jewel stopped her quickly, and said, Pansy, I'm sorry. But it's just NOT fair!"  
  
Jewel stormed over to the window and threw herself on the couch nearby and continued to sob. She seemed terribly upset, and disturbed about something, but Pansy didn't know what.  
  
Jewel lifted her head up slowly, and choked out the weirdest thing, "Why? Why do I have to die?"  
  
Pansy was stunned. She had no idea why Jewel was talking about something like that. Pansy looked at Jewel. She seemed absolutely traumatized. So upset, that she was shaking, and she had difficultly walking over to the couch were she was.  
  
Pansy tried to smile. She said stupidly, "Well, Jewel, you know, everyone dies someday."  
  
Jewel shook her head, and sat up. She motioned with her hand for Pansy to sit down. Pansy sat right next to her, and Jewel laid her head on Pansy's shoulder.  
  
Jewel continued to cry. She barely could say, "But why do I have to die so soon. I am only eleven. I have so many dreams that I want to achieve. I just wish I had more time."  
  
Pansy felt her heart sink deeply. She didn't know what to say to calm Jewel. Words couldn't help. Pansy muttered, "Jewel, are you sick or something?"  
  
Jewel shook her head, and sniffed, "No, I am perfectly healthy, but that doesn't matter. I will never see summer or the beach for that matter. I am going to die, Pansy. There is nothing anyone can do about it. My fate has been chosen. I must die to save other people, and that includes you, Draco, Hermione, and everyone else at this bloody school! If I die, everyone will be happy. I am willing to accept my fate, but it's just n-n-not fair! I want to live longer. I want to see the beach!"  
  
Pansy couldn't say anything. She had no clue what Jewel was talking about. She wished she could just assure her that she wasn't going to die. But Pansy couldn't say so.  
  
Jewel continued to sob, but she soon fell asleep, with her head on Pansy's shoulder. But Pansy couldn't fall asleep as easily. What was Jewel talking about? Was she really going to die soon?  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
Pansy jumped, and sputtered, "Yes? Huh? What?"  
  
Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed. Draco just rolled his eyes, though. Millicent snickered, "Earth to Parkinson! I just asked you a hundred times what you were going to wear to the ball. But you were just staring into space!"  
  
Pansy blushed and muttered, "Oh uh- sorry."  
  
Suddenly Hagrid's hut came into view, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were turning everyone away.  
  
The group of Slytherins approached them. Harry and Ron glared, but Hermione said cheerfully, "Oh! The class is cancelled. Hagrid is in no mood to teach today. Okay?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle high fived each other and immediately headed for the castle. Millicent grinned and said, "That's means I'll have more time to plan my costume! Yes!"  
  
She followed Crabbe and Goyle immediately. Pansy sighed and muttered, "Well, I'll be off then."  
  
Suddenly Draco sneered, "Hey Hermione, Snape wants to see you. He looked pretty angry, so you better come quick."  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to say 'no, that's not true', but then she caught the gleam in Draco's eyes. Pansy nodded and said, "Yeah, he wanted us to come and get you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and said, "Mione if those prats give you any trouble, tell me and Harry."  
  
Hermione shrugged, and said good-bye. The group walked in silence, and out of Harry and Ron's sight. Pansy looked at Draco and Hermione together. They made such a cute couple. Why couldn't she find someone like that?  
  
Hermione finally muttered, "So what does slime ball Snape want?"  
  
Pansy grinned and looked at Draco. Draco smirked, and said, "Nothing."  
  
Then he bent forward and kissed Hermione sweetly, and Pansy sighed about how romantic they were. But the thoughts of Jewel still nagged her mind. What was wrong with her?  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was an interesting way to end an interesting chapter. OH! FAVOR!!!!!! THINK OF COUPLES THAT SHOULD GO TO THE BALL TOGETHER! Please tell me who you think would look cute together, okay? THANKS!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	33. Outburst in the Three Broomsticks

Chapter 33: Outburst in the Three Broomsticks  
  
Disclaimer~ Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter? If you do, then you have got some issues to work out.  
  
Thanks~ BlueStariNight88: I'm glad you had a good time with your cousins!  
  
Mione G: Thank you very much!  
  
Firey fairy: Thanks! AWWW, Jewel is sweet isn't she? **sigh**  
  
Rebecca: Okay. HR/D FOREVER! Don't worry they will go to the ball together somehow ^_^  
  
Lilydragon32: Someone is using their head ^_^  
  
Sunshine: I read your story! GOOD job! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sky Brooks: Ron/Pansy? Interesting ^_^  
  
Deadredsocks: For Peter Pan's sake. LOL. I can see you really care a lot about Jewel. Wow! I am glad you like my fic so much!  
  
Saki: They are dense with Hr/D aren't they! Bad Ron! Bad Harry!  
  
Maltoy's girl: LOL. LOL. LOL. You're review was so funny. Your suggestion does sound good ^_~  
  
Dracos-gurl: Another person who thinks Ron should go with Pansy. WOW!  
  
Sushie-chan: You want Jewel to chase after the seagulls? LOL. That would be funny to see. And don't worry! You're no more brain dead then I am!  
  
Draco's Evil Sister: Thanks for the couple ideas. Ron/Pansy again!!! Jeez, these two are getting popular!  
  
Animegurl-mika: **Smiles** It's okay. You are free to boast as much as you want ^_^  
  
Nathalie: Thankie!  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Ron/Pansy again! Gosh! LOL.  
  
DiOsA4u*: Don't you're definitely not the only one who said Ron/Pansy ^_^  
  
  
  
The next day was Saturday, and all the students were allowed to go to Hogsmade to shop for their costumes. All the girls were very excited, and were prone to bursting out in a fit of giggles, but the boys didn't seem to mind as much. They were too absorbed in getting a date.  
  
Everyone also couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts and head to Hogsmeade. They were so sick and tired of just being penned up in their common rooms like they were some oversized Hippogriff. Everyone was bouncing and cheerful when they went to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hogsmeade looked absolutely stunning for Halloween. It was a lit up with orange and blacks lights. There were also large jack-o-lanterns, and ghosts flying through the air. It was a sight indeed. It was creepy, yet fun too! This was most definitely a sight to behold.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were walking together through the streets. Hermione looked around, and was delighted at all the sights she saw. Hermione felt so happy, even though there were loads of problems in the Wizarding World right now.  
  
Ginny however seemed a little sad. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter Gin?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "Well, Mione I really don't have that much money, you know, and I want a costume that will really knock Harry off his feet. But I don't know what I can afford."  
  
Hermione felt herself blushing. She had brought plenty of money to buy a costume. She would gladly share it with Ginny, but she didn't think Ginny would accept it. Hermione put on a fake smile and said, "Don't I'm sure you'll find something."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I suppose so."  
  
The two were suddenly joined by Harry and Ron. Harry put his arm around Ginny as he walked through the streets. Ginny seemed to cheer up with Harry around. Hermione took the opportunity to tease Ron, "Well, did you find a date for the ball yet? It seems your little sis has How about you?"  
  
Ron frowned, "Sod off Mione! I didn't see you with a date yet?"  
  
"Well actually, " Ginny's voice piped up, "I think Mione is very capable of finding a date. No need to worry. She's just one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione laughed, and the four continued to walk together. The Tree Broomsticks came into view. The four entered, cheerfully. The Three Broomsticks was also decorated nicely for Halloween.  
  
They all sat down together at a huge booth. Ginny snuggled against Harry, who looked quite pleased. Hermione sighed and turned toward Ron.  
  
Ron winked, and announced, "I'll get the butter beers! You all can just wait here."  
  
Ron immediately headed up to where Madame Rosmerta was serving the drinks. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Ron was getting drinks for one reason only.  
  
Hermione let her eyes wander, and let them fall on a certain blonde Slytherin. Hermione tried to suppress her smile. She only wished that she could be more open with her feelings toward Draco, like Harry and Ginny were. But it wouldn't work. It never would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt her chocolate eyes staring at him. He knew it was her without even glancing up. Draco was sitting in a booth with Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent, Jewel, Pansy, Blaise Zabini (Blaise is portrayed as a girl here), and a bunch of other Slytherins.  
  
Draco was trying to ignore the fact that Blaise kept fluttering her long eyelashes at him, and winking at him. ~ You can only wish. I have someone. Sorry. ~ Draco thought.  
  
Draco was repulsed with how Blaise was acting. Her dress for one thing showed way too much cleavage, it was hot pink, it was way to tight, and she kept making sexual suggestions toward Draco. Could that girl take a hint? She looked like a prostitute for goodness sake!  
  
Goyle suddenly looked over to were Hermione was sitting. Hermione quickly inverted her eyes away. Goyle snorted loudly, "Hey, it's them Gryffenders-"  
  
"Gryffindors," Draco absentmindedly corrected.  
  
Blaise giggled a high-pitched giggle that even made Pansy, who loved to laugh loudly, flinch. Blaise winked at Draco, "Oh Draco That's so funny! Correcting him like that! Tee hee!"  
  
Draco caught Pansy's eye. Pansy made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. She mouthed to Draco something like, "She is such a slut."  
  
Draco snorted and tried to conceal his laughter. Millicent looked over at the Gryffindors, who were now joined by Ron, his arms full of drinks. Millicent shrugged, "Well, they probably hate us as much as we dislike them, so the feeling is mutual. But Granger isn't that bad."  
  
Blaise made a face, and she sneered, "Speaking of GRANGER, why does she keep looking over here. What ever happened to that bush on her head?"  
  
Draco clenched his fists, and Pansy smirked, "I guess we're just so wonderful to look at. Maybe that's why she was looking. Her hair wasn't half THAT bad, I guess."  
  
Goyle grinned though and said in his slow, not-too-smart voice, "Duh, but Granger is kind of hot though."  
  
This caused both Millicent and Draco to glare at Goyle. Goyle stuttered, "Uh- but uh- Millicent is uh- better?"  
  
Crabbe laughed, "You so stupid, duh Goyle."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and thought ~ you shouldn't be talking. I wouldn't be surprised if you both had an IQ of two when your heads were put together. ~  
  
Blaise threw back her long curly black hair, and purred, "Oh Draco, I was meaning to ask you something, love."  
  
Draco flinched when Blaise called him 'love', but he said, "Yes?"  
  
Blaise winked and licked her lips suggestively, "Would you like to be my date to the ball? I can show you a real good time!"  
  
Draco thought ~ When hell freezes over!! ~ But to Blaise he said, "Sorry, I am all ready going with someone else."  
  
Pansy smirked, "Sorry, it looks like you're a little too late."  
  
Blaise's eyes flashed dangerously, and spat out loudly, "It's not PANSY again, is it? You know she's not good enough for you! I mean, look at her. She resembles a pug!"  
  
Pansy flushed a dark red, "Quit being such a bitch, Zabini!"  
  
Millicent glared, "Oh please Blaise! Anyway, how do you know its Pansy he's going with?"  
  
Blaise snorted, "Oh yeah? Well, I never thought! Wait a minute!"  
  
Blaise turned around and flashed her eyes toward the table where Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat. She glared at them, and sneered, "These Gryffindor bitches, Granger and Weasly don't have anything to do with it, do they?"  
  
The entire Three Broomsticks went silent. Hermione and Ginny both turned bright red. Harry and Ron both stood up, angrily.  
  
The other Gryffindors sitting nearby glared. Lavender shouted, "Oh! Shut up, Zabini!"  
  
Blaise ignored her. Instead she turned to Draco and snarled, "Well, Draco, screw whomever you like, but you don't know what you're missing. I mean, I doubt Parkinson, Granger, or Weasly can show you as much of a good time as I can."  
  
Harry and Ron began to approach Blaise, and the other Slytherins. Ron was very angry and he shouted, "Sod off, all of you Slytherins! You are so full of yourselves."  
  
Pansy stood up to face Ron, "Well, how do you know we are? You didn't even here the whole conversation!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Parkinson!"  
  
Harry stepped forward and tried to calm Ron down. He said, "Ron, please. This is embarrassing enough. I don't need you making it worse."  
  
Draco couldn't help but be his jackassy self around Harry. He smirked, "Hey Potter. I know how to calm him down. Give him a single knot. He'd probably faint. That's probably the most money he has ever seen."  
  
Ron glared at Draco, "Fuck you, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione walked up and glared at Ron, "Ron! Was that really necessary?"  
  
"For Mr. Death Eater here it was."  
  
Jewel finally stood up and said meekly, "I really don't want this too be one of my last moments here."  
  
But nobody heard her. The Gryffindors, were all glaring at the Slytherins, and the Slytherins were glaring back. Blaise snickered, "Well, I see we aren't going anywhere here. I will be off then."  
  
She turned to stare at Hermione, and snorted, "Hey, what happened to your buck teeth and bushy hair? Did you get a makeover? I see it didn't help much! What kind of guy would like you!"  
  
Draco blushed furiously and thought to himself ~ ME~  
  
Hermione sneered at Blaise, "Well, at least I don't need to run around looking like a hooker to get the guys I want!"  
  
The Gryffindors laughed, and so did most of the Slytherins. Hermione saw Draco smile slightly, and she saw Pansy wink. Blaise was less amused.  
  
Blaise turned chrisom, and she sneered, "Oh! You will regret saying that! I've got a plan for you, mudblood!"  
  
With that Blaise stormed out. Everyone was quiet for a minute and went back to their seats. Ron glared at Draco, but didn't say anything else.  
  
Draco sat down and whispered to Pansy angrily, "The nerve of that-that uh- Gosh Pansy and I used to think you were bad."  
  
Pansy smiled, "Right, I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, we better stay away from the Gryffindors. They look pretty pissed."  
  
Draco sighed, "Right."  
  
Pansy got up, and said, "I'll be out shopping. Bye!"  
  
Draco sighed and turned around to watch Hermione. She didn't seemed to be threatened by Blaise, but Draco was still worried about her. Would she take what Blaise said seriously?  
  
DONE! Finally we have the bitch of the crowd BLAISE! It's a little different from all those Pansy is such a slut fics! Oh! Thanks for all your suggestions about the ball. If you have anymore just tell me!  
  
~*Sophiebabe. 


	34. Shopping Spree

Chapter 34: Shopping Spree  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please. You'd be wasting your own time.  
  
Thanks~ Forever89: That is so true!  
  
Leah: OMG! HI! **hugs** Of course I remember you! How could I not! I am glad you like it! Thanks for the IM!  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Well, Blaise has no hair now ^_^  
  
Sushie-chan: LOL. Are you okay? Yeah, Blaise is an annoying bitch!  
  
Lady Slytherin: Thanks! Blaise is weird!  
  
Fairymagic689: LOL. Thank you very much!  
  
BlueStariNight88: I never liked Blaise either.  
  
DiOsA4u* : LOL. Thanks!  
  
(unknown) : Yeah, you didn't sign your name. Thanks for everything you said!  
  
Sky Brooks: Shame on Draco!  
  
Jenn: Good idea. I will certainly think about it.  
  
Glory: Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Maltoy's girl: What is the gender of Blaise anyway? HMMM. This is hard!  
  
Rebecca: I am glad that you found it funny. LOL.  
  
Animegurl-mika: yes. BLAISE YOU'RE A BITCH. I shudder to think of what she'll do.  
  
DracoLegolasOliver r sexy: LOL. Thanks!  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: Yup. 33 now 34 chapters!  
  
bubblegum*girl: I will be sure to do some more!   
  
  
  
Blaise walked confidently down the roads of Hogmeades. She knew where she was headed. Nobody else would be there that's for sure. No one ever showed up where she was heading. Ever.  
  
Blaise smirked as she walked. How dare Draco refuse her! Blaise always got what she wanted! Always. Blaise could also sense that Draco, Jewel, and that pug, Parkinson were becoming well, SOFT. They were abandoning their roles as future Death Eaters. She doubted the Dark Lord would like that. He would be most displeased.  
  
Blaise smiled evilly. Lying ahead of her was the Shrieking Shack. Of course it was deserted. No one ever hung out around here. Maybe that was a good thing. Blaise sighed, and walked over toward it. Suddenly a green snake came out of nowhere and began to crawl over her feet.  
  
Blaise's green eyes lit up, "Oh! How do you do, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
The green snake had immediately changed into Lucius Malfoy. He seemed very angry, and his gray eyes had some sort of evil glint behind them. Blaise smirked and cooed, "Oh, yes. Draco is being very naughty at school. I'm afraid he has lost some of his touch. And Parkinson is just as bad!"  
  
Lucius sneered, "I am well aware of that Miss Zabini. However, I have all ready committed one murder up at that school of yours, and I must lay low until I commit another."  
  
"I thought you were responsible for Dumbledore! Thank you! What are you going to do about the SOFT Slytherins."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Parkinson's parents have been informed, and they are very displeased. They said I could deal with her if necessary."  
  
Blaise's smile faded slightly, "So? You're waiting? Why?"  
  
Lucius suddenly let out a high pitched laugh, and Blaise scolded, "Mr. Malfoy! Somebody will hear you!"  
  
Lucius stopped laughing and sneered, "I have my handy wand with me if anyone should hear me. Also, yes I am waiting. The Dark Lord has big plans in store for these traitors. Oh yes, he does. You know what happened to Helen, Daemon, Jewelia, and all the others after they were murdered?"  
  
"No, I don't. They were stupid fools too, and their heirs are as well." Blaise replied.  
  
Lucius smiled wickedly, and said, "Well, the Great Luico and Voldy-x hung them in the center square of Hogsmeade to rot. Oh! It was a sight to see. Beautiful really."  
  
Lucius and Blaise both laughed this time. It was a high and cold laugh. Blaise suddenly and she said, "Oh! Mr. Malfoy! Your daughter, she has been acting strange-"  
  
Lucius held up a hand to stop her from speaking, and he took out of his cloak a long and menacing sword with the Dark Mark imprinted on it. Lucius stroked it warningly, and spoke softly, "Don't worry. When I see Jewel, I will let THIS do the talking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione left the Three Broomsticks alone. She told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she needed some time to think by herself. Fortunately for her, they didn't ask too many questions. They just let her do what she wanted without stopping her.  
  
Hermione was pissed. The nerve of that Zabini. How dare she say those things to her. Hermione felt the rage build up inside of her. She swore the next time she saw Zabini, that she would beat the pulp out of her. Hermione hadn't felt this mad since she slapped Draco in her third year, and since Rita Skeeter told all those lies about her in her fourth year.  
  
Hermione looked up, and she caught sight of Pansy, who was walking a few feet ahead of her. Pansy wasn't with anyone either. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to catch up to her.  
  
"Pansy!'  
  
Pansy turned around, and waved at Hermione. She stopped so Hermione catch up to her. Hermione let the words spill out right away, "Oh my God! Can you believe that Zabini girl! She was so-"  
  
Pansy laughed and cut Hermione off in mid sentence, "Hermione, you're not going to say anything that I don't know all ready."  
  
Hermione smiled, and shrugged, "I guess, but seriously! Was she always that bitchy?"  
  
Pansy smirked, "Let me think. Oh, only since the first day of our first year."  
  
They both laughed and walked through the streets together. Hermione looked at all the various shops, and a thought occurred to her suddenly. She looked at Pansy sadly, and said, "Why didn't Draco stand up for me?"  
  
Pansy, who was looking at an interesting display in Zonko's, replied, "I don't know. I personally think he was too shocked."  
  
Hermione glared at Pansy, and tugged her away from the display. Pansy gulped, and said, "Okay. I don't know why. I guess he wasn't sure about what the Gryffindors would do, or he wasn't sure of a great one liner to knock her down with. I don't know!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and nodded. Pansy smiled, "Okay? Look Draco, the way he thinks is just odd. But try not to worry too much."  
  
"Well, do you think my expectations are too high?" Hermione asked.  
  
Pansy shrugged, "How should I know? I never meant someone I really liked. Well, I had that crush on Draco for a time, but he's like my brother, you know. And Crabbe....uh don't get me started!"  
  
Hermione began overcome with a fit of giggles. She couldn't stop. Pansy frowned, "Huh? Did I say something stupid?"  
  
Hermione smiled broadly, and said, "No! Not at all! You know, maybe I could try to find you somebody!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "It was bad enough having Jewel be little Miss Matchmaker for you and Draco, but nah! I don't need a guy. I'm perfectly content by myself. Could you really find me someone? Not that I need it!"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, but she could tell Pansy's face said otherwise. She really wanted a boyfriend (A/N: Hell, doesn't everyone want a boyfriend! **Cries**)  
  
Pansy suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm, and said, "Come on! We have to go check out the costumes! Come on! Come on!"  
  
Pansy began to pull Hermione down the street to a cute little costume shop, that was open only when it was close to Halloween. Hermione teased Pansy, "Ouch! You can let go of my arm! Now I know how Draco feels."  
  
Pansy smirked and let go. The two walked over to the costume shop together. Hermione felt happy just shopping, and she pushed the Blaise thoughts out of her mind. Hermione thought to herself ~ I should go shopping more often. ~  
  
Pansy and Hermione went in the costume shop together. It was filled with sparkling costumes, dull costumes, and many kinds of masks. It was very crowded. Hermione hoped she wouldn't crash into anyone. That wouldn't be good.  
  
Pansy immediately ran over to the glitteriest section. It was packed with girls looking around with delight.  
  
Hermione made a face and thought ~ She's such a girlie girl! Oh well, that's Pansy for you. ~  
  
"MIONE! Oh! Look at this!" Pansy squealed happily.  
  
Hermione walked over, and was careful not to trip over a few overly excited first years. Hermione saw Pansy holding up a gorgeous gypsy outfit. It was surprisingly gold and scarlet. Hermione laughed, "It's in Gryffindor colors. You would look so funny."  
  
Pansy shrugged, "Like I give a damn about the colors. I might as well wear it to piss Crabbe off. Then I'll have some room to breathe!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, go for it then! I'll look through all these costumes."  
  
Pansy nodded, and pointed at another gypsy costume. This one was identical to Pansy's except it was silver and green. It was a gorgeous costume however, and the silver was very glittery, and stunning. Pansy winked, "How about we go as Gypsy Sisters?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I wear the Slytherin colors, and you wear Gryffindor?"  
  
Pansy's blue eyes flashed, and she shouted, "YES! I got it! Lets show that we don't care about house separations! We'll wear these to show our support! And then you and Draco can dance without fear! Yes!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't know Pansy. What about Ron and Harry? And Blaise?"  
  
Pansy laughed, "I can take care of Bitchy Blaise! No worries there! And Harry and Ron. Uh- I'll seduce them to shut them up!"  
  
Hermione felt herself blushing, and she grinned slightly, "Pansy, they're like my brothers! And I don't think Ginny would be too thrilled!"  
  
Pansy laughed and shrugged. Then she smiled, and said, "Hermione. Do you want to come to tea with Draco, and Jewel tomorrow? It'll be just the four of us. Oh! You can uh invite Ginny if you want too. She doesn't seem that bad."  
  
Hermione smiled, and hugged Pansy. Pansy was shocked, "Uh- I don't know why you do this to everyone. Slytherins don't like hugs."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Oh! I'm sorry! Yes, I would love to come! I'll ask Ginny later!"  
  
Pansy smiled, "Great. We all need to talk anyway...."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tell you later. Anyway, lets go pay for this."  
  
Pansy and Hermione walked up to the front of the crowded shop to pay for their outfits. Hermione couldn't wait until tomorrow for tea! Oh fun! She'll be able to talk to Draco, and Jewel again!  
  
LOL. Done. LOL. LOL. Sorry! I have had SUGAR! YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	35. WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT!

Chapter 35: WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, DUH!  
  
Thanks~ Butterfly: LOL. That was a lot of stuff I had to take in. I will make as much of your requests come true as possible.  
  
Mione G: Thanks!  
  
Melissa: LOL. I am glad you liked it. Enjoy the rest.  
  
DracoLegolasOliver r sexy: Thank you ^_^  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the costumes. Tee hee.  
  
Loralei: LOL. Okay! Okay! More sugar for me then. YUM! LOL.  
  
Rebecca: Yup evil Lucius is back. Don't worry I'll take good care of him: grins:  
  
Lady Slytherin: Yes, Blaise is very much a bitch. Who knows? Maybe she will.  
  
Sky Brooks: That was an evil laugh. To go with that very evil Blaise. LOL.  
  
MagicalMe: LOL. I am wonderful? Really? AWWW thank you!  
  
DiOsA4u*: !!!! Yikes! Okay, I'll start typing LOL.  
  
Legolas's Sister: AWWW. Thank you!  
  
Glory: Yes, I have heard. What's up with that?  
  
Kaity: It's true what you said. Of course I like to be different, and break the trend!  
  
Lauren: Listen to your gut, something fishy is going on.  
  
Animegirl-mika: Thanks!  
  
Saki: Yes, I really hate Blaise too. I'm glad you like my house color idea.  
  
Late-summer-night: AWWWW! Thanks! 1-34 nonstop! WOW!  
  
Maltoy's girl: Blaise WHAT ARE YOU? A guy or a girl? LOL. Wow, go Avril! ::Claps:: I will certainly take your idea about Draco in to consideration. ::Smiles broadly::  
  
Firey fairy: Hey, thanks! Okay, I'll put them together, since that's pretty much what everyone else is leaning toward. Thanks again.  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: I am turning you into a Pansy fan? : Laughs: As long as it's just in my fan fiction, because in every other one she's well, a bitch? LOL.  
  
Cassandra Calié: AWWW thank you so much!   
  
BlueStariNight88: Thanks for the suggestion. Everyone else seems to like that idea too.  
  
A/N: I have over 400 reviews!! Gosh! I'm stunned. For a first fanfic this didn't do that bad, did it?  
  
  
  
Draco stormed down the hallways angrily. He was being watched. He knew it. Stupid Lucius. Couldn't he just back off? No, he had to make Draco's life a living hell.  
  
Draco ripped open the letter that was sent to him from his father. It said:  
  
DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN FALLING IN LOVE WITH WORTHLESS MUDBLOODS! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING! IF I DON'T SEE A CHANGE SOON, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE PUNISHED IN THE WORST WAY IMAGINABLE! I WILL BE WATCHING! IF YOU DON'T IMPROVE I WILL KILL THAT MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS! MAKE NO MISTAKE!  
  
FROM- YOUR FATHER  
  
Draco sneered, "I hate you."  
  
He crumpled up the letter and threw it. He didn't care who found it or read it. He just didn't care. At the moment he was only worried about himself and Hermione, and what was going to happen to the. Lucius was someone to be taken seriously. Was he really watching him?  
  
Draco then felt a sick pang of guilt in his stomach. If Lucius was watching him, then he was going to have to put on some kind of act to keep him from hurting Hermione. He was going to have to pretend that he hated her again. Draco didn't want to do that. He loved Hermione so much. But he had to do it. Maybe if he changed again, Lucius would back off.  
  
"Great. Just great. Now I'm going to have to act like an insufferable asshole to protect Hermione. She's going to hate me for this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel sat alone in the common room thinking. She loved to be alone with her thoughts. She may have been outgoing, but she also liked to keep to herself a lot. But today she was worried. She was worried about her future and about what was going to happen to her.  
  
Jewel shuddered. She knew. She knew what Helen's so-called riddle meant. She knew what she had to do. And she had to do it soon. Too soon. Jewel just wanted to live longer then eleven years. Was that so much to ask?  
  
Jewel wiped her blond hair away from her eyes, and she walked over to look at her costume. It was an angel costume. It was so elegant, and it had silver and gold shining all through it. Jewel smiled, but that smile immediately became a frown. Dressing up as an angel for Halloween was one thing, but becoming one shortly was quite another.  
  
Tonight was the ball. Jewel couldn't wait. She didn't have a date still, but hell she just go around asking random guys to dance. Jewel was one of those girls who liked to play the field.  
  
Suddenly the portrait swung open. Jewel looked up. It was Blaise, who was looking very smug about something. Jewel flushed, and looked away from her. Blaise didn't do anything, but smirk and mutter, "Bitch."  
  
Blaise didn't waste her oh-so-precious time with Jewel. Instead she immediately went to the girl's dorm. Jewel frowned and sighed, "Same to you Blaise. Same too you."  
  
Jewel stood up and picked up Romeo and Juliet, and turned to her favorite page. It was where Juliet says: My only love, sprung from my only hate.  
  
Jewel sighed, and began to pace. She wished Juliet the best, but no. Juliet didn't get the best. She got the worse. Just like Jewel would in the near future. Jewel felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she began to cry again.  
  
Then she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, "Jewel? What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Jewel spun around, and saw Draco. She nodded, and wiped away her tears. Draco snatched Romeo and Juliet. Jewel frowned, "Hey, that's mine!"  
  
Draco smirked and flipped through the pages, "So, is this what's making you cry? This stupid muggle play."  
  
Jewel blushed, "No Draco. It isn't. Forget it."  
  
Jewel tried to smile as best she could. She also said as cheery as she could, "Ready to go to tea!"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes. That's why I came to get you. Okay?"  
  
Jewel sighed, "Okay, lets find Pansy and get ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Ginny? For me please?"  
  
Ginny folded her arms stubbornly, "Why would I want too? I mean just because you love MALFOY, doesn't mean I have too go. If you ask me, he was very selfish with not defending you in the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Hermione sighed. She wished Draco did at least attempt to defend her, but she didn't feel like starting another fight with him. Not like before when he almost died. And when also when Dumbledore died. Terror seemed to come to Hogwarts when they were fighting.  
  
Hermione frowned, "For me, Ginny. I want you to see how cool they are."  
  
Ginny smirked, "What do I get in return?"  
  
Hermione thought carefully. "I'll act like a bimbo at the ball tonight if you want me too."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Nah! I can't see you doing that, Mione. Anyway speaking of the ball, what are you going as?"  
  
Hermione smirked just like Draco would, "Oh! You'll see. It's a bit of a surprise."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Right. Whatever."  
  
"Please go with me Ginny? Please? Please?"  
  
"Oh! Shut up Mione! I'll go, but only because it will kill some time before the ball tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel sat nervously, twirled her white blond hair. She was trying hard to conceal how scared that she was the past few days.  
  
Pansy was busy pouring tea. She kept giggling, and wouldn't be quiet. Draco looked over to wear she was pouring the tea. He smirked, "Pansy? Do you ever shut that trap of yours?"  
  
Pansy smiled, "The ball is coming! Oh! Drakie I am so excited!"  
  
"Don't call me 'Drakie'."  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
The three were in the kitchen. The house elves were bouncing up and down to help then, but Pansy insisted on doing something. Jewel and Draco had no idea why. They just kicked back and relaxed.  
  
Finally Hermione and Ginny arrived. Hermione greeted them with a big wave, but Ginny kind of kept her distance away. Pansy laughed and said, "Mione! Mione! I can't wait to the ball. I can't! I-"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Calm down. You're going to have a heart attack or something."  
  
Pansy smirked, and looked at Ginny, "Oh. Hi Weasly."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Hello, Parkinson."  
  
Hermione went over to Draco, who had his eyes shut, and seemed very relaxed. Hermione kissed him on the head, "Wake up! I'm here."  
  
Draco smirked, "I didn't ask you to wake me up Granger."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Draco opened his eyes, and glared when he say Ginny, "What's Weasly doing here? You know that tea costs money don't you."  
  
Ginny seemed embarrassed, and very uncomfortable. Hermione gasped," DRACO!"  
  
Pansy walked over an gave Draco a warning glare, "I invited her to come, Draco. Why are you being such a prat?"  
  
He just rolled his eyes, "Shut up, pug!"  
  
Hermione glared, and thought ~ Uh-oh. Why is he always acting so difficult? What happened this time? ~  
  
Jewel sighed, and smiled slightly, "Hey Mione."  
  
Hermione gave Jewel a hug and said softly, "You've been awfully silent lately. What's going on with you?"  
  
Jewel suddenly went pale and she seemed at lose for words. Draco smirked, "Oh! I'm sure it's nothing. She's just being weird."  
  
Hermione glared, "Draco what's up with you today? Why are you being so difficult?"  
  
Ginny also glared, "Yeah. What's going on? From what Mione told me, you're really sweet. Well, you're not acting it!"  
  
Draco stood up and sneered at Hermione, " Why did you have to tell her that kind of stuff, Granger? I mean can't you keep your mudblood mouth shut!"  
  
Everyone was silent. Ginny rolled her eyes, and muttered, "I can't believe I wasted my time."  
  
She got up and stormed out. Jewel did the same except she shouted, "These last few days sucked! You guys will be sorry when I'm gone!"  
  
Hermione was shocked, and so was Pansy. Pansy just stared at the house elves with a blank expression. Hermione however yelled to the skies, "What did you call me?"  
  
Draco stood up and glared at Hermione angrily, "Because that's what you are. A mudblood. Stay away from me Granger, and don't get involved with things that are none of your business!"  
  
"What? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Bullshit! It was just an act! You hear me, mudblood. An act! I l-l-like Blaise so much better! I should have taken up on her offer!"  
  
Draco stood up and ran out of the kitchen leaving behind a very confused, and upset Hermione and Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise smiled when she saw Draco looking angry and upset. She winked at him in a very flirty way, and lipped her lips. Draco glared, "What is it?"  
  
Blaise put her arm around him, "AWW. What's the matter? Did that mudblood give you a hard time?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Nothing, and I changed my mind. I will go to the ball with you."  
  
Blaise smiled seductively, and kissed Draco on the cheek, "I knew you would come around."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was bawling her eyes out. The house elf Dobby, was patting her on the shoulder. He was saying, "Please, Miss Granger. Don't crying. Dobby is going to make this all better. Dobby will. Dobby will."  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears, "It's quite okay, Dobby. I'll make sure everything will be better."  
  
Pansy was pretty furious. She kept pacing and pacing. Hermione smiled slightly, "Pansy, don't worry. Please?"  
  
Pansy sat down next to Hermione and she said in a shaky voice, "But I am worried. What would make Draco act that way? I know he's annoying, but why is he acting like this. He loves you! Something happened! I know it! Something is wrong!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I know. I wish I knew what was wrong. Why does Draco hate me! After everything that happened this years, he still acts like an ass!"  
  
Pansy suddenly grinned, "Well, we'll make him regret it. Come Mione. Shall we get prepared for the ball together? I have a bit of an idea."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved with Draco's problems."  
  
Pansy sighed, "We'll show him, and everyone else tonight. Okay? Lets get ready."  
  
Next chapter. DUN DUN. The ball! Don't worry. Draco will come to his senses. And Blaise will get what's coming to her. F**king bitch LOL.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	36. The Masquerade Ball ~ Part 1

Chapter 36: The Masquerade Ball ~ Part 1  
  
Disclaimer~ Harry Potter belongs to JK, not me! Also I don't own Avril Lavigne. Clear? Good.  
  
Thanks~ Lizzy: Thank you. Uh yeah Eminem is a real cutie ^_^  
  
Maltoy's Girl: A romantic morning. I don't know maybe. **winks devilishly** HAHAH. You can tell Lizzy whatever you want. No need to say sorry.  
  
GRim: AWWWW! Thank you so much!  
  
BlueStariNight88: Thanks a lot for the idea!  
  
Rebecca: I know. That chapter was HARD for me to WRITE LOL. I can totally see where you're coming from.  
  
Sky Brooks:!! No one wants to see you angry.  
  
MagicalMe: Uh, nice thought you left me there. **Gag** Lucius and Blaise would get along quite well wouldn't they? J/K  
  
Nathalie: Yeah, I was sick of those Pansy is a slut stories too.  
  
Kylee: AWW. Thanks.  
  
Draco'sGal13: It's quite okay. LOL. Everyone needs a boyfriend ^_^  
  
Glory: It does sound like bull to me too!!  
  
HermioneG89: You've been reading it all day? AWESOME! I'm so happy that you liked it!  
  
Fairymagic689: AWW! Thanks!  
  
Lady Slytherin: LOL. You couldn't have made it any more clearer.  
  
F0xyness39: !! Don't cry!  
  
deep.fried.chicken.wings: Stupid bitchy Blaise is right ^_~  
  
DiOsA4u*: YIKES! You made your point quite clearly ^^; **gulp**  
  
Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch: Yes, you may come and strangle them. You have my permission.  
  
kaitou ama a chiaki: Thanks a lot! I'm glad. Blaise is the bitches of bitches lol.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Now Blaise's eyebrows. Sheesh what have you done to the poor girl. Oh well. She deserved it. ^_^  
  
X52495: Will do!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in the in the hallway waiting for Pansy. She had promised to meet Pansy in a deserted part of the hall. She didn't want anyone to see their costume, and she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to before the ball. Hermione took out her pocket mirror.  
  
Hermione grinned. She looked stunning. The gypsy costume flattered her figure perfectly. It clung to all the right places. Hermione loved how sparkly the green was, and how shiny her silver jewelry was. She felt so gorgeous, and almost everything was perfect  
  
But she was angry with Draco, and his attitude toward her. But like Pansy had said, "It's his loss. Let him deal with it. He's just being a prat. Don't you dare let it ruin your night!"  
  
Hermione put on some green eye shadow, and some silver glitter. She smirked, and even wore a silver snake bracelet that went all the way up her arm. She even put in silver and green barrettes that Pansy let her borrow. Hermione grinned at her reflection, but that grin quickly faded. She wished that she was going with Draco, but she wasn't. She was going with nobody. It sucked.  
  
Pansy, emerged from the hall, walked up to were Hermione was standing. She smirked, and said, "Looking good! If I didn't know you, I would think you were a Slytherin."  
  
Hermione smiled. Pansy's outfit was identical to her own, except it was scarlet and gold. Hermione especially loved the gold lion necklace.  
  
Pansy smirked, "Well, it's time for the 'Gypsy Sisters' to make their entrance. What do you say?"  
  
Hermione winked, "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was miserable. He didn't feel like going to the stupid ball now. Not after what happened with Hermione. He didn't want to go with that whore Blaise, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He would look incredibly stupid if he had no one.  
  
Draco also hated his costume. Blaise insisted he be a sexy vampire (A/N: Draco why hate that?). Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked. He was always cocky about his good looks. ~ Maybe I'll turn heads, and be able to stay away from Blaise. ~  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Draco turned around and winced. It was Blaise, and she was dressed as an Egyptian princess. Blaise was wearing a very tight gold top, and she was baring her mid diff. She also was very made up. You couldn't see her real face under all that make up.  
  
Blaise winked, and grabbed Draco's arm, "Shall we go darling?"  
  
"Uh-yeah." Draco said in a rather depressed tone of voice.  
  
The two walked out together into the Slytherin common room. Millicent was gripping tightly onto Goyle's arm, but he was too stupid to know what's going on. Jewel was looking very angelic indeed. The sliver brought out her gray eyes, and they looked almost blue. Jewel may have looked sweet, and innocent, but everyone could tell she was thinking otherwise, when she glared at Blaise.  
  
Draco looked around at the group and muttered, "Are we all ready to go?"  
  
"Duh, no." said Crabbe who was dressed like a troll, like Goyle, "Where's my girl, Pansy?"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes, and purred, "Who cares! We'll find her eventually. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Harry was escorting Ginny to the ball, along with Ron. Ginny looked very upset, and her eyes appeared red from crying. Ron kept asking her what was the matter, but Ginny wouldn't answer. Ron finally dropped it, and asked, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea. I wish I knew, but I don't."  
  
Harry smiled, and said, "Ginny, don't worry. We'll find her. Lets go check out the Great Hall."  
  
The Great Hall looked simply beautiful. There were floating jack-o- lanterns, and the lights were black and orange. Several of the school ghosts showed up, to add to the scene. All the refreshments were Halloween related. The band was made up of Skeletons, and they were playing loudly.  
  
The professors looked their happiest since the death of Dumbledore. Even Professor McGonagall was laughing. Snape also didn't seem as evil looking. McGonagall suddenly walked over to Snape and whispered something in his ear. He seemed angry at first, but then nodded. "I wonder what that was about." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry offered his arm out to Ginny, and said, "Shall we dance?"  
  
Ginny grinned and immediately took Harry's hand. Ron scowled, and he walked over to were Justin, and Padama was dancing. Padama waved, "Hi Ron!"  
  
Justin nodded his head, "Hey Ron! What's up?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
Then he began making small talk with Padama and Justin to hide the fact that he didn't have a date with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall with Blaise, Millicent, Goyle, Crabbe, and Jewel. Crabbe was looking pissed because there was still no sign of Pansy. Jewel smirked. Maybe Pansy ran away. She couldn't blame her for not wanting to go with a big oaf like Crabbe.  
  
Blaise immediately grabbed Draco and dragged him out to the dance floor. Jewel glared. Blaise looked like such a little slut. Jewel couldn't believe someone who ever leave to a dance like that wearing so little.  
  
Millicent rolled her eyes, and said, "I know what your thinking Jewel. I know. Unbelievable. I hate that girl!"  
  
Jewel nodded as she watched Millicent go out the dance floor with Goyle. Jewel looked at the giant spider clock hanging on the wall. It was nine o clock. ~ Might as well have fun. ~ She thought to herself sadly.  
  
Jewel walked up to the dance floor were Blaise was grinding a little too close to Draco. Draco looked mortified. Jewel sighed. Maybe he was a little nicer; he wouldn't be dancing with her. This was his punishment. But still Blaise was way too close for comfort. Jewel clenched her fists ~ Get any closer you bitch, and I swear. ~  
  
Suddenly the skeletons stopped playing. McGonagall went up on the stage where they were playing. She smiled and announced, "Two of our students have volunteered to sing the next song. So please welcome, the Gypsy Sisters, Miss Granger, and Miss Parkinson."  
  
Everyone went silent. Jewel gasped and looked up. Draco immediately, to Blaise's disgust, stopped looking at her. Jewel looked over at the Gryffindors. They were absolutely stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Pansy walked out on the stage together. Pansy whispered, "Good luck. Lets show them!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and they both came into view of the entire Great Hall. Everyone gasped, because of their costumes. Hermione tried hard not to laugh at Blaise's furious expression. Hermione also tried hard not to look at Draco, Ginny, Harry, or Ron. No way. She didn't want to see their reaction.  
  
Pansy grabbed to microphone, and announced, "YO! What's up Hogwarts! I want to dedicate this little song to ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Get ready so some fun! You all deserve this song too!"  
  
"Ready?" Pansy mouthed.  
  
Hermione nodded, and they started to sing.  
  
HERMIONE~ Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
PANSY~ Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
BOTH~ Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
HERMIONE~ You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
BOTH~ Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
PANSY~ Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
HERMIONE~ Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
BOTH~ Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Hermione and Pansy caught each others eye, and they both laughed. They both shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Everyone was just staring at lost for words. Hermione caught a glimpse of Jewel. She winked. Hermione smiled. Jewel was the best girl in the world. ~ She always will be. ~ Hermione thought,  
  
Then the two took one last bow and left the stage. Hermione was laughing and she muttered to Pansy, "Oh! Did you see the looks on their faces! Oh my God, Blaise looked ready to kill that we did that!"  
  
Pansy giggled, "Oh well. Did you see that Weasly boy? The way he was looking at you? He was lost for words!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "And how about Draco? He couldn't believe it! Well, this was definitely one of the more interesting balls."  
  
"Don't want to quit school and become rock stars?" Pansy joked.  
  
Hermione snickered and replied, "Lets go!"  
  
"PANSY! MIONE!"  
  
Jewel was running as fast as she could up to them. She looked so happy. Her angel wings fluttered behind her. Hermione laughed, "Jewelie! What's up girl?"  
  
Jewel clapped her hands and laughed, "I am so proud of you two! Did you see the expressions everyone was wearing! This had to be the bestest night of my life!"  
  
"Bestest isn't a word." Hermione corrected teasingly.  
  
"Well, I am impressed," came a sarcastic remark from behind them.  
  
The three looked up and saw Draco, who had Blaise gripping his arm. Blaise was furious. She immediately went up to Pansy, and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a big red mark.  
  
Pansy gasped and staggered backward. Blaise growled at Pansy, "You call yourself a Slytherin! You are going to be in so much trouble. I can't wait."  
  
Pansy rubbed her cheek, and Hermione glared at Blaise, her eyes full of hate. Hermione drawled, "What do you want, you bitch?"  
  
Blaise rubbed Draco's arm tenderly. He said nothing. Blaise smirked, and said, "I just wanted to show you how to treat your 'ex-boyfriend' right. You know he hates you."  
  
Jewel sneered, "You little whore! You'll get yours. I swear! First you try to seduce my brother, and now you're being pissy, because Mione and Pansy did something that you would NEVER EVER have the guts to do! EVER! You're just a big fat slutty COWARD! GO TO HELL BITCH!"  
  
Blaise mocked Jewel, "Not before you Jewel. Your time is running out! You'll be the one to enter hell first."  
  
Blaise looked at Pansy again and spit at her. Pansy wiped the salvia from her face. Hermione growled, "You little-"  
  
Pansy glared daggers at Blaise, "You will regret that!"  
  
Pansy then turned around and ran from the Great Hall. She ran as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was to get away from Blaise. She felt the tears pour down her face.  
  
She barely noticed that she bumped into Ron. Ron glared and snarled harshly, "Watch where you're going-"  
  
Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes, and her lip trembled, "I-I'm sorry, Ron. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and his voice became softer, "You've been crying? What happened?"  
  
Pansy sighed, and giggled sadly, "Blaise is a bitch. There is nothing you can do about it. It's just how she is."  
  
Ron made a face, "Yeah, I guess so. Oh! By the way, nice costume. Very uh Gryffindor like."  
  
Pansy smiled sweetly, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was furious. She glared at Blaise and said, "I hate you."  
  
Blaise just stared at her, and sneered, "You are a fool. Gryffindors, and Slytherins don't mix. Purebloods and mudbloods don't mix. Losers and winners don't mix. Get the hint. Don't you agree my sexy, Draco."  
  
Draco looked from Blaise to Hermione. Jewel looked at Draco with her big grayish blue eyes. Draco smirked, and pushed Blaise's arm off of him. Blaise was shocked, "What-"  
  
Draco sneered back at Blaise, "Take a hint. I don't like you. It's quite the opposite as a matter a fact. Why don't you go find some snotty, and evil date, just like yourself."  
  
Blaise slapped Draco hard across the face, drawing blood. She glared, "You'll be sorry! See if you aren't!"  
  
She stormed away, and out of sight. Jewel shrugged, and hugged Draco. Jewel winked, "Bros before hoes, am I correct?"  
  
Hermione and Draco both laughed loudly. Hermione sighed, "It couldn't be any closer to the truth!"  
  
Jewel smiled, "You guys rock."  
  
Jewel then walked away. Hermione was standing there with Draco. She felt embarrassed, and she muttered, "So, ..Malfoy. Uh-"  
  
"Draco." He corrected.  
  
Hermione smiled, and then gasped, "Oh! You're bleeding."  
  
She immediately went up to Draco and wiped the blood away from his cheek. Draco sighed, "Thanks Mione."  
  
Hermione turned shyly away, "D-Don't mention it."  
  
Hermione began to walk toward where Harry, and Ginny were, but Draco stopped her by pulling her into a hug. "DRACO! What are you doing? I thought-"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, "You thought wrong. Sorry. I acted like a jackass because I got another threat."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I got another threat, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I love you, and I was truly sorry about how I acted. I did it to protect you."  
  
Hermione snuggled against Draco, and muttered, "Okay. I understand. I am glad you really weren't angry. You were very brave for acting like that to protect me."  
  
Draco shook his head, "How could I be?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, and insisted, "You are very brave! You know you are."  
  
Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and said, " Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me? We can discuss everything out."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay. I can't wait."  
  
Draco sighed, "I am truly sorry."  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek, "I know. You can explain outside."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand, and together they walked outside, feeling much happier then when they arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Pansy was chatting up with Ron, and telling him about the time when Jewel melted her cauldron in Potions class. Ron was actually laughing. He thought to himself ~ Was this what Hermione saw in Malfoy? Maybe I am starting to understand! ~  
  
Pansy put her hand on Ron's shoulder, and asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Ron?"  
  
Ron blushed as red as his hair, and stuttered, "Sure."  
  
That's the end of Masquerade Ball Part 1! Stay tuned for Masquerade Ball Part 2! ^_^  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	37. The Masquerade Ball ~ Part 2

Chapter 37: Masquerade Ball~ Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot. Clear? Okay, good.  
  
Thanks~ I'M SORRY! I WANTED TO GET THIS UP ASAP SO I DIDN'T THANK EACH ONE OF YOU. But thanks for reviewing to everyone who did!  
  
Hermione was grasping Draco's arm as they both headed out into the gardens. The gardens had sparkly lights glowing all around them as part of the decoration. The flowers were glowing in the moonlight.  
  
Also it was an orange full moon that was pressed against the dark velvet sky. Hermione smiled sweetly. The moon was beautiful, but also quite scary. Hermione didn't know why.  
  
Hermione hesitated and said, "Draco? Do you think I forgive people too quickly?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, I am irresistible. How could you not forgive sweet little me!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, your costume was one of the reasons I forgave you so very fast."  
  
Draco smirked. Hermione did love his costume. He was suppose to be some kind of vampire, except that his pants were tight leather, and the black and gold shirt accented his muscles quite, okay, VERY nicely. Draco noticed Hermione staring. He winked and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "So, I know what you want to do out here."  
  
Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, and sighed, "Okay. We need to talk. We can't leave the matter where it is. I mean, I can't just forget all those things you said to me, Draco. I can't. We really have to sort things out in this relationship of ours. We have been getting into way to many fights. All because of your father's threats. We have to do something. Understand?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but he nodded. Hermione smiled, and led him to the nearest bench. It was by a fountain, that had glittering water. Hermione looking at the roses, and lilies growing around it. ~ It's so romantic, ~ she thought sadly ~ But why does it have to be? It's making me sad. ~  
  
Hermione stared directly into Draco's gray eyes. She said firmly, "We have to talk about this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel smiled at Ron and Pansy dancing. They were so unbelievably cute together! Who would've known? Maybe the barriers between Slytherin and Gryffindor were finally falling. It was a lot to hope for, maybe too much, but Jewel didn't care.  
  
Jewel also loved being at this ball. It made her feel safe, and content. She felt so happy. Happier then she had ever been. She would really enjoy tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy couldn't help but notice that Harry kept glaring at Ron and her, while they were dancing. Pansy whispered, "Uh- Ron, should we stop? I mean, I don't think your friend Harry likes this too much."  
  
Ron looked over and shrugged. He just kept dancing. Pansy was amused, "You don't care what he thinks? I mean, isn't he your best friend, Ron?"  
  
Ron smirked, and stroked Pansy's blonde hair. She could feel herself blushing. Ron said, "No. I don't care what he thinks. You cannot let your friends control everything, Pansy."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Pansy laid her hand on Ron's shoulder, and she smiled. This was so much better then dancing with Crabbe. Crabbe, as fat and stupid as he was, was way to absorbed in the food to even noticed Pansy.  
  
"Pansy?" Ron muttered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I knew what Hermione meant when she actually got to know Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stared deep into Draco's gray blue eyes, and whispered, "We need to work out what's going on in our relationship, okay? These stupid fights can't keep going on and on forever."  
  
Draco nodded solemnly, and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt her heart flutter. She cooed gently, "Draco?"  
  
He replied, "Hermione, I don't know what to do. I acted like a bastard to protect you. I made you feel like crap, I bet. But I don't know what I can do to protect you from fath- I mean LUCIUS."  
  
He said the name with intense hatred. Hermione kissed Draco on the top of his head, and whispered, "I wish I would have known how bad your father was before. I would have helped you. I wouldn't have ignored you, and been mean to you these past six years."  
  
"If I only knew what a great girl you were, I wouldn't have been mean to you. No of us would."  
  
Draco looked up and kissed the side of Hermione's lip. She felt shivers go up and down her spine. Hermione entangled her fingers in Draco's blond hair. She cooed, "I love you, and I won't let Lucius or Voldemort or whoever hurt you."  
  
Draco smiled broadly. Hermione grinned. He was so handsome when he smiled, and not smirked. Hermione eyed Draco up and down. She winked, and said, "I like you sexy vampire costume."  
  
Draco winked, "Oh. I am a vampire. I want to suck your blood."  
  
"Oh Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't stop looking across the Great Hall at Pansy and Ron. Why was Ron dancing with a Slytherin? He just didn't understand. All the dark wizards and witches were in Slytherin. Couldn't Ron clearly see that?"  
  
Ginny snuggled close to Harry, and wiped away some tears from her eyes. Harry looked down at her and whispered, "What on earth have you been crying about?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Well, everything is so different. Mione was one of my best friends, and then she went and got involved with that Malfoy. Then she gets in those stupid lover spats with him. But no, she still has to be friends with Pansy, and make a fool of herself in front of everyone with those damn Slytherin colors."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I must admit she had quite a good voice."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. So did Parkinson, " agreed Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise's green eyes narrowed across the Hogwarts lawns. She smirked, and thought ~ I am full of horrid success. That sweet little 'Angel' should be here in a few hours. I will see Lucius now, to make sure he has the full preparations. I hope the students at Hogwarts enjoy their last happy moments. ~  
  
Blaise looked into the Forbidden Forest, and she rubbed her arm contently. Slowly Blaise lifted up the sleeve of her costume. On the shoulder, the Dark Mark was branded on her.  
  
Blaise shuddered as she looked at the arm. The Dark Mark had been branded on her in her third year. Blaise was told that it was the right thing to do. Her parents said that they were proud of their 'Lil Death Eater Princess'  
  
Blaise sighed, and headed back to the ball. She just needed some fresh air out here, and she didn't want to be caught outside. How suspicious would that look?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH! Draco you're hurting my neck! Enough with the suction power all ready! Sheesh!"  
  
Draco smirked and stopped sucking Hermione's neck. Hermione rubbed it and sneered, "Hey! Now I'm probably going to have hickeys all up and down my neck. How wonderful would that be if Ron or Harry noticed?"  
  
Draco laughed, and put his arm around Hermione, "I am sorry. Please. It was just way too tempting. Anyway, lets talk."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Well-"  
  
Draco suddenly put a finger to his lips. Hermione stared at him and heard. There were two voices talking. The voices of Ron and Pansy. Draco's gray eyes lit up. He bent forward and whispered, "Lets go see what they're up too."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a warning look, and she whispered back firmly, "Lets not."  
  
Draco laughed silently, and crept over to where the voices were. He peered in between the bushes that were behind the two. Draco waved his arm over at Hermione, and she slowly got up and stood next to Draco.  
  
Hermione could see both Ron and Pansy standing together. Pansy looked flushed from dancing. Pansy threw back her blond hair and purred, "So Ron, what is it that you wanted to tell me out here?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Uh- I just wanted to tell you that. Uh- I don't know. I just wanted to get out I guess."  
  
Hermione could feel Draco laughing silently next to her. She slapped him. "Ouch!"  
  
Pansy looked up, and stared at Ron quizzically, "Did you just hear something?"  
  
Ron shrugged again, "Who cares!"  
  
Hermione felt herself smile. This was actually kind of cute. She was glad Draco wanted her to spy on the two. They were so cute together.  
  
Pansy sighed, and said, "Well, that dance was very interesting wasn't it Ron?"  
  
"I guess, but Pansy. Is there something going on between Malfoy and Hermione that I don't know about?"  
  
Pansy twisted a blond strand of hair nervously, and bit her lip, "Well, why do you ask that?"  
  
Ron walked over to where the rose bushes were. He sighed, and said, "Can you tell her I support her? Even though Malfoy is an asshole, can you tell Hermione for me that I really support her in whoever she likes?"  
  
Pansy giggled, and patted Ron on the shoulder, "That's sweet. Sure, I'll tell her."  
  
Hermione felt herself smile broadly, and she slowly went back to the bench that she was sitting on. Draco, however, wasn't too impressed. Hermione looked up at him, and whispered, "What's up with you?"  
  
Draco sneered, "I thought Pansy could do much better then that. And I am most certainly not an asshole!"  
  
Hermione giggled, and rested her hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco put his arm around her, and muttered, "Well, should we start talking about the 'problems' in our relationship?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and replied, "Yes Draco. I really think we should open the lines of communication more. I want to know if you receive any more threats, or if you spot anything odd about Hogwarts. Where your father is, You-Know-Who is probably there as well."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Oh really? Well, then I suppose I should just be extra careful. But Hermione? I thought the whole group of Death Eaters would come prancing into the school as soon as Dumbledore died."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Well, they didn't. Which makes me think, that they're planning something. I bet it's not something good."  
  
Draco began to laugh, "Of course it's something that's not good! What do you think? That it's something nice?"  
  
  
  
Hermione scowled, "Of course it isn't! You are so immature."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel saw Blaise enter the Great Hall again. Where did she run off too in such a hurry? What was she up to? Other then the fact that Blaise was a cold-hearted bitch, Jewel knew that there was something else not to like about her.  
  
Blaise walked by Jewel and smirked. Jewel glared, "What do you want?"  
  
Blaise sneered, "Nothing Malfoy. I just wanted to see if you were enjoying the ball or not. That's all."  
  
Jewel stared at Blaise. She noticed a strange flicker in Blaise's eyes, and Jewel realized that she didn't want to mess with her right now. Jewel put on a fake smile, and muttered, "Oh I'm enjoying the ball just fine."  
  
Jewel turned around and walked away from Blaise. Blaise muttered under her breath, "Well, that's a good thing. After all it will be your last."  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 3 WILL BE UP SOON*~  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	38. The Masquerade Ball ~ Part 3

Chapter 38: Masquerade Ball~ Part 3  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own a thing. **sobs**  
  
Thanks~ angelsmelody13: Yes, you made your point quite clearly  
  
?: LOL. Okay. Read the reviews and have fun!  
  
Lauren: My cliffhangers rule, do they not? GOOD LUCK WITH SCHOOL GIRL!  
  
Overmind: Thanks you!  
  
Black Kat: I will try my very best to write as fast as I can.  
  
Dobbie-luvs-sweeteis: Keep it up! Blaise will have every bad thing done to her because of you soon ^_^  
  
LilyPotter: LOL. Thank you for reviewing so many times. Your reviews were so funny! I was cracking up at some of them.  
  
DiOsA4u*: OK! I'll tell him to stop acting like a f***ing jerk. ^_~  
  
Draco-luver: LOL. Thank you very much for your suggestions. Everyone wants the long moaning kiss, eh? If you insist ^_~ I suppose I'm lucky your wand doesn't travel through the computer. I would have been dead by now.  
  
Sunshine: LOL. Yup, she was! Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Edainme: ^_^ Thanks a bunch!  
  
Sky Brooks: I guess Ron is just being stubborn you know? Yup, Draco in leather!  
  
Lady Slytherin: Ok, you can kill Blaise. I don't care, trust me ^_~  
  
MoonGrlonearth: AW! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Glory: Here we go with the dramatic music.  
  
MagicalMe: HIYA! YUP! The trio of us FOREVER! I am glad to be working with you too!  
  
Jessica Johnson: Will do!  
  
Forever89: LOL. Okay, I will!  
  
Rebecca: AW! An awful day? What happened? Here's an another chapter to make you feel better!  
  
Maltoy's girl: Okay, if thanking is such a nice deed, then I'll do it ^_^ Okay? LOL. I read your whole review! Thanks!  
  
Deep.fried.chicken.wings: LOL. I'm sorry! Sorry!  
  
Blueberry girl: AWWWWW. That's sweet! Thank you.  
  
Riverchic1998: I know! I hate it when he's like evil!!! Okay. I will  
  
Geri*~ Thanks for your long review. I'm grateful that you're reading it!  
  
Kai kai: Nice new name ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jewel walked out into the gardens slowly and carefully. She wanted to see what everyone was up to, especially Draco and Hermione. Jewel thought to herself ~ They are so unbelievably cute together. I wish people could see that. I wish people would understand that it doesn't matter if your pureblood or muggle born. It just doesn't matter. ~  
  
Jewel felt her head and heart feel lighter then normal, and she smiled as she took a deep long breath of the night air. She smiled happily, and ran her fingers through her silvery blond hair that fell down her back. Jewel couldn't help but feel content, but she didn't know why. ~The stars are so beautiful tonight. ~ Jewel thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione snuggled close to Draco, and felt herself smile. Even though there was danger in their mist, Hermione was content and happy. She was glad just to be there with him, Draco Malfoy, the evil Slytherin. Hermione felt Draco run his hands through her curly hair.  
  
Hermione looked up and mumbled, "Shouldn't we be talking about what to do next?"  
  
Draco silvery eyes pierced into Hermione's brown ones. She felt herself shudder slightly. Draco spoke in a firm voice, "You know Hermione? I never thought I could act this way to someone. I have always been known as a cold and heartless bastard. I couldn't help it. I was abused by Lucius since I was young. I suppose I was always jealous of you, Harry, and Ron when I came to Hogwarts, because you three had each other and I had no one. However, when I saw you chasing after my sister the first night here, I was shocked. I couldn't believe you could show emotions toward a Malfoy. I guess I knew how wrong I was about you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione felt her heart flutter as she stared at Draco. This time a year ago she would have never known he could say those words. Hermione smiled sweetly, "It doesn't matter about being a member of the 'Dream Team' anymore Draco. All that matters is that you're with me. Okay? We won't let anyone come between us. Anyone."  
  
Hermione went closer to Draco's face, and purred, "I love you."  
  
Draco and Hermione's lips met, and they kissed like they have before, but this time it was much more passionate. Hermione opened her lips slightly and let Draco put his tongue in her mouth, and she did the same to him. They let their tongues battle each other out for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly Hermione pulled Draco down on top of her. Draco was shocked, but he didn't object. Hermione broke away from the kiss, and began to smother Draco in kisses up his neck. Draco moaned with delight and pleasure, "Oh, don't stop Mione please don't stop."  
  
Hermione smirked devilishly, "I won't."  
  
Then she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Tongue and all. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco white blonde hair, and began to lick his face near his ear. Draco felt himself breath faster, and he muttered, "Getting a little feisty there aren't you, Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and said seductively, "I wanna see what you can do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Ron kept talking away in the garden contently. They didn't noticed that Draco and Hermione were spying on them before, and they certainly didn't **ahem** hear them now. They were way too absorbed in each others conversations.  
  
Pansy was currently laughing at the story Ron told her about when Fred and George changed his teddy bear into a spider. Ron glared at her indigently, "It wasn't funny! It wasn't funny at all!"  
  
Pansy threw back her blonde hair and snickered, "It certainly sounds funny to me."  
  
"Ah! Shut up!"  
  
Pansy reached forward, and squeezed Ron's hand tightly, "How about you make me?"  
  
Ron went red, and he bent forward closer to Pansy until their lips were close. He whispered softly, "Maybe I will make you shut up."  
  
Pansy sighed, but pulled away and tapped Ron on the shoulder, and whispered, "It's Jewel!"  
  
Sure enough Jewel was walking in their direction. She was grinning, and she seemed to be enjoying herself very much. Her silver eyes were lit up, and they matched the silver in her angel costume. Pansy waved, "Hiya Jewel!"  
  
Jewel nodded, "Hey Pansy. Hi Ron."  
  
Ron didn't seem to ecstatic that Jewel was there. He was a guy after all, and guys don't like to be interrupted from their perverted thoughts (A/N: SORRY BOYS!)  
  
Jewel noticed that Ron was not too thrilled with her arrival, but decided to be polite, "How are you Ron? Are you enjoying the ball?"  
  
"I suppose." Ron responded rather stiffly.  
  
Jewel nodded, and all three of them were silent for a minute. Pansy was about to talk, but they all heard a moan in the bushes behind them. The three jumped. "What was that?? It sounds like someone is getting a little horny." Pansy mouthed silently to Ron and Jewel.  
  
Jewel's eyes lit up, and she whispered softly, "Someone is making out!!!!!"  
  
Ron's turned his face up in disgust, "In a public place? Why don't they get a room? They can continue there!"  
  
Jewel began to smirk and she whispered excitedly, "I'm going to go check it out! I love this kind of stuff, especially LIVE!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Perv. You remind me of a guy, Jewel."  
  
Ron, however was doubled over with silent laughter. Jewel whispered to him, "Should I do it?"  
  
Ron nodded, and nodded several times. Jewel grinned mischievously and headed toward the bushes. She slowly crept toward the bushes, and silent peered through them. Jewel had to cover her mouth to keep her from yelling out.  
  
There was her brother lying on top of her best friend, full blow making out. Hermione was currently unbuttoning Draco's shirt and smothering him with kisses on his face.  
  
Jewel backed away and ran over to Pansy and hid behind her. Jewel covered her eyes, and whimpered. Nobody wants to see their family members getting it on with someone else.  
  
Ron was still laughing, "What did you see? Huh? How far along were they?"  
  
Pansy began to giggled too. She bent over and whispered to the shocked Jewel, "Who was it? I bet it was Blaise. She'd make out with anything that has a- you know."  
  
Jewel ignored the comment, and looked from Ron to Pansy, and she said shortly, "It was Draco and Hermione."  
  
Pansy's eyes popped, and went so wide you could see al of the whites, and Ron gasped, "WHAT?"  
  
Pansy slapped Ron on the arm, "Hey! They'll hear you! We should not break up a lover's moment."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and sneered, "Well, they should have heard us by now!"  
  
Jewel giggled, "I guess they are to caught up in the moment. Yummy!"  
  
"Well isn't this adorable!" a voice sneered behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny rested her head against Harry's shoulder. She sighed deeply, and wasn't sure what to think. Hermione Granger, the world's most perfect Gryffindor, sung a duet with that Slytherin girl Parkinson. Also Ginny saw her brother, Ron dance with that girl Parkinson a few moments later. What was going on?  
  
Harry sighed, and looked at everyone dancing. Ginny stared at him intently, "What's on your mind, Harry?"  
  
Harry began to rub at his scar, and he sighed, "My scar. It really hurts!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy, Ron, and Jewel spun around. It was Blaise. She looked incredibly menacing, and her green eyes were alit. They looked like two glittering emeralds. Blaise glared daggers at the three, "So, you've to decided to betray us, Pansy. Jewel. You will be deathly sorry."  
  
Jewel glared, and was silent. Pansy's cheeks flushed a dark red. Ron's face grew so red, it matched his hair. Blaise sighed, and rolled her eyes. She growled, "Well, it looks like Jewel was the only little bastard that kept her color."  
  
"I have a father. Thank you very much Blaise." Jewel retorted angrily.  
  
Blaise snickered, "Yes, one who hates you very much, and wants you dead. Well, don't we all want that."  
  
"Sod off, Zabini!" Ron shouted.  
  
"AW! Did I get the Weasel upset!"  
  
"Blaise shut the fuck up!" Pansy screeched.  
  
"Make me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Draco. You sure know how to turn a girl on." Hermione purred sweetly.  
  
She looked up adoringly at Draco, who was unbuttoning her gypsy dress. Draco winked, "Uh huh. Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see what equipment you have under here."  
  
Suddenly Pansy pushed Blaise savagely through the bushes. Blaise staggered backward and landed on top of Hermione and Draco. Hermione screamed loudly, and Draco pushed Blaise off of him, and he shouted, "Well the-"  
  
. Pansy was standing a few feet away with Ron and Jewel behind her. Pansy's face was contorted in fury, "I like to see you try to fight me again you little bitch!"  
  
Blaise slowly got up, and looked at Draco and Hermione. She glared harshly, "I am sorry I ruined your hot sex in the gardens! Thank Pansy."  
  
Blaise turned around and stormed away. She looked ready to kill she was so furious.  
  
Hermione could feel herself blushing violently as she began to button up her dress. Draco was equally embarrassed, and he stuttered, "I was giving her CPR."  
  
Jewel felt herself laughing, "Well, it didn't seem like it earlier."  
  
"You saw us!!" they both gasped loudly.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Ron, wanted her to spy on you. Sorry about the push. I didn't know the filthy beeyach was going to land on you."  
  
The group laughed. Hermione shook her finger at Ron, "Hey! You shouldn't be watching me like that Ron. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm not going to saw anything about you and Malfoy because then I would be a damn hypocrite."  
  
Ron took Pansy's arm and led her away toward the entrance of the Great Hall. "Bye Mione!" Pansy shouted over Ron's shoulder, "You can keep carrying on with what you were doing."  
  
Ron yelled back, "Yes, Mione. I didn't know you had it in you to kiss like that. Why didn't you ever do that when we were going out?"  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, and muttered, "Maybe we should just go back inside. I mean, I don't want to be caught again."  
  
Draco nodded, and shrugged, "Lets just go back I guess. The Ball is nearly over."  
  
After readjusting their costumes, Draco took Hermione's hand and they two walked back in together. Hermione felt so embarrassed. Why did Blaise have to show up when she was in the middle of a huge make out session? It was so mortifying.  
  
Hermione looked up and noticed everyone was saying good bye to each other. The Masquerade Ball was over. Hermione sighed, and turned to Draco, "Good night. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the crown of her head. Hermione smiled, and Draco winked, "Well, at least you had a good time at the ball, didn't you?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Of course I did! I will see you later I guess."  
  
Draco bowed, and began to head to the other side of the room. Hermione saw him approach Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle. ~I should probably finish up with my good byes too. ~  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Jewel waiting for her with a smile. Hermione sighed, and said, "Take that smile off of your face. I don't want you telling about me making out with Draco. Okay?"  
  
Jewel sighed, and gave Hermione a huge hug. Hermione smiled, and patted Jewel on the head, and said, "How did you enjoy your first ball?"  
  
Jewel stopped smiling and she looked up at Hermione. Jewel's eyes appeared glassy. She murmured softly, "I loved it. It was wonderful, except we had to put up with Blaise, but there's not too much we could do about that."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Jewel suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hermione the cheek. Hermione was shocked, and Jewel muttered, "You're my best friend in the whole world even if I only knew you for month. I wanted you to know that, Mione."  
  
Hermione was speechless, and Jewel sighed, "I'm going for walk."  
  
Hermione sputtered, "But it's late?"  
  
"Good bye, Hermione Granger."  
  
Jewel turned around and walked out the door of the Great Hall. Hermione was stunned, but was immediately called over by Pansy. ~ Might as well finish up my good byes, I guess. ~ Hermione thought to herself silently.  
  
Ok! The end of the Ball! I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did writng it! School starts for me soon so I might not have as much time to update **damn school** Anyway! See you all soon!  
  
The next chapter should be up soon hopefully.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	39. The Dream of Dreams

Chapter 39: The Dream of Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form.  
  
Thanks~ TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I am sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been very busy -_- I am so sorry.  
  
Hermione got changed into her comfy pajamas, and snuggled on her four- poster. She was so content. Maybe it was because her two noisy roommates weren't back yet. But Hermione felt a cold pit in her stomach. It was as though something was horribly wrong. She didn't know what it was though.  
  
Hermione slowly got up, and went through her private drawer. Inside was a tiny dosage of the Dream Potion that she had been working on with Pansy. Hermione remembered Pansy giving it to her, since she ran out of Potions class when she was upset with Draco. Pansy told Hermione that their assignment was to drink the potion, and then write about the dream that they had.  
  
Hermione sighed, and thought to herself ~ Might as well get this assignment over with tonight. ~  
  
Hermione drank the Potion in one gulp. It tasted sweet, and sour at the same time. Hermione looked at what that meant in her Potions book that was sitting next to the Dream Potion.  
  
**When the Dream Potion tastes sweet and sour, that means that something terrible, but wonderful will happen**  
  
Hermione tried to stifle a laugh. This sounded an awful lot like fortune telling, which Hermione of course did not believe in. Hermione would never believe in nonsense like that.  
  
Hermione slowly yawned and laid down on her four-poster bed, and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a very dark and dearly forest. The sky was dark and filled with stars. Hermione was in front of the evil Forbidden Forest. Hermione felt her hair being blown into several different directions by the frigid howling wind. It had grown quite cold. What was she doing outside? Why was she here?  
  
Then Hermione saw her standing there. Jewel. Jewel was still wearing her sweet little angle costume, and she looked so sweet and innocent. Jewel was also holding something very strange and glowing up against her chest. Hermione could not tell what it was however.  
  
Jewel looked up at Hermione with her brilliant gray eyes, "Oh! You drank the potion! That's great! I was hoping you would."  
  
Hermione felt her voice shaking as she spoke, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jewel stared at the stars above her, and sighed. Hermione looked at her. What was going on? Hermione asked Jewel again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jewel stared at Hermione and said in a whisper, "Jewelia. She made me her heir for a reason. She knew the results of the Death Curse, and she created a counter curse. But! The counter curse can only be used under certain circumstances."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about? There is no counter curse! Jewel, what is going on?"  
  
Jewel's eyes filled up with tears, and her voice trembled, "The end is near. You, Draco, Pansy, and everyone else at Hogwarts will face unbearable challenges very soon. You will need to be brave. Please don't mourn over me."  
  
Hermione could not reply to Jewel's words. Jewel simply nodded and began to walk into the forest. It was so treacherous at night, and Jewel had to be out of her mind to enter. "JEWEL! Where are you going? It's dangerous in there!" Hermione cried in panic.  
  
Jewel turned around and smiled nervously, "I can do it! Don't you worry. I will be back when it's all over! I will."  
  
Hermione tried to run toward Jewel, but her feet and legs were too heavy. It was as if she couldn't move at all. Hermione stared at Jewel. Jewel let out a nervous laugh and she threw back her long flowing blonde hair. Hermione gasped, "Jewel! I can't move."  
  
"You're not suppose to. Do not try to look for me. Okay? I must do this on my own, no matter what you say.  
  
"What!"  
  
Jewel continued to walk toward the evil forest. Jewel muttered softly, "Hermione, please do not worry. I will be okay."  
  
"How can you say that? You are a young girl, and you are heading into a dangerous forest by yourself at night nonetheless. What if you are attacked? What if Lucius shows up?"  
  
Jewel's beautiful gray eyes lit up, and she laughed loudly, but it was a happy laugh. Not a sorrowful one. Jewel replied, "Well, Hermione, LET ME TAKE CARE OF LUCIUS!"  
  
With that said Jewel turned around and vanished into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione tried to followed her and stop her, but she couldn't move still. "JEWEL! JEWEL! WAIT!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Only a faint whisper responded, "I will be back when it's all over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She felt the cold sweat break out on her forehead. What was that dream all about! Hermione looked over at her clock. It was 3:00 AM. ~ Damn! ~ she thought.  
  
Hermione laid there for a few minutes, and thought about her dream. It was very odd indeed. Very very odd. Jewel was so strange in that dream. What would Hermione write as an assignment for Potions? She wasn't sure if she wanted to share that dream with Snape.  
  
Suddenly there came a loud bang on the Girl's Dorm door. Hermione got up to answer it. She looked over her shoulder and realized that her two talkative roommates were still nowhere in sight. ~Probably with their dates in an empty classroom. ~ Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione opened the door and gasped, "Harry! Are you okay?"  
  
Harry was standing at the doorway and rubbing his scar. "No. I am not okay, Mione. Something has happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry slowly began to speak a jumble of words, "Hermione, my scar really hurts. I decided to go see Madame Promfrey, who is now has a Hospital Wing in the North Tower, since the old one is well gone. Well as I was walking, I ran into Malfoy."  
  
"Is he hurt?" Hermione cried loudly.  
  
Harry shook his head and mumbled, "No. I was expecting him to say something nasty when he approached me, but it wasn't. Malfoy didn't look right. He was all disheveled and he looked very upset. I swear it appeared as though he was on the verge of crying. He asked me if I saw his sister, you know, Jewel."  
  
Hermione felt her heart beat rise, "Oh no."  
  
Harry continued, "Yes. I told him I didn't see her at all since the ball ended. Then he freaked out. He started screaming that she had been missing for over three hours, and nobody in Slytherin could find her. So, I came to get you. Maybe we could help. They're still looking for her."  
  
Hermione nodded, but was unable to speak. That dream that she had. Hermione knew that she had to find Jewel and fast. "I will be out in a minute. Don't worry. We'll find her." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you here. I will return......someday! HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	40. The Dark Hour

Chapter 40: The Dark Hour  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! NOT HARRY POTTER OR FAITH HILL! **Cries**  
  
Thanks~ I would like to thank BlueStariNight88, glory, Rosa, blueberry girl, MagicalMe, Kylee, Sky Brooks, JoeBob1379, Raven Summerset, joe morton lover~~~, Amo il ragazzo, maltoy's girl, ?, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Draco'sgal13, Draco's Sister, Kumiko Eharu, DiOsA4u, Draco's one and only, Kaity-Weasley, Ryleigh Malfoy, firey fairy, Rebecca, Akuma Canadian Angel, Hpfre4k, kai kai, Kaoru Himura, Butterfly, Nathalie, Cyropi, x52495, b4me, Akuma Canadian Angel, Draco-luver, and f0xyness39.  
  
Hermione followed Harry outside the dorms and a million thoughts arose in her mind. What was going to happen to Jewel? Ever since Dumbledore was murdered, Hogwarts wasn't the same, and anywhere outside of Hogwarts was very dangerous. Who knows what could happen to an eleven-year-old girl alone at night.  
  
Hermione looked down the hallway to see loads of Slytherins including Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent walking around the hall and searching for Jewel, but Hermione noticed Blaise wasn't among the group. Hermione glared as she felt the anger boil up inside of her. She thought to herself ~ Blaise is probably responsible for part of this. ~  
  
Hermione saw Pansy's blonde hair over the group of Slytherins. Hermione noticed that Pansy didn't even bother to get changed, and was running around in her gypsy outfit. She was panicking as usual when things got tough.  
  
Hermione went up to Pansy, and said nervously, "Where's Jewel?"  
  
Pansy shook her head, and muttered, "No one knows. Nobody has seen her since the ball. She's not in the common room, she's not in the Great Hall, she's isn't in any of the hallways that we've seen, and she's not in the gardens out back like she told me she would be walking in."  
  
Hermione remembered her dream about Jewel. This time Hermione was sure that's where Jewel would be. Hermione shook her head, and mumbled to Pansy, "I have an idea about where she may be."  
  
Pansy's blue eyes went wide, "WHERE?"  
  
Hermione whispered low so no one would hear her, "I think Jewel is in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Pansy screamed loudly, "What! Are you sure? Oh, we have to go find her NOW!!"  
  
Pansy ran down the hallway, and Hermione ran after her. Hermione spotted Draco with Millicent; they were asking people whether or not they saw Jewel. Draco looked absolutely terrible. He was very pale, and Millicent was trying to console him, but it didn't work. Hermione never saw Draco look that worried before.  
  
Pansy screeched loudly at Draco, "She's in the Forbidden Forest! Jewel is there!"  
  
Draco shot Pansy a worried look, "Really? What makes you think Jewel would go there at night? She would have to be crazy! How do you know she's there?"  
  
Hermione caught up with Pansy and muttered, "I don't know why she would go there, but I have a horrible feeling that's where she is."  
  
"Really?" Millicent cried, "We have to tell Snape or someone."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No! I am going to find her. I don't care if I have to walk a thousand miles through those woods, but I am bringing Jewel back.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I am sure that the Forbidden Forest is where she went. Lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Pansy all decided to go to the Forbidden Forest together to search for Jewel. At first Draco wasn't too keen on Harry coming, but Harry said he wanted to come. He said that he really felt bad that Jewel was missing and he wanted to help find her. "It's just I don't want anyone to lose a family member the same way I did." Harry said before the group left.  
  
Now, they were all walking together in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. The sky was pitch black, and the trees were like tall dark leering shadows. Hermione was freezing. The temperature dropped drastically, and the wind was howling loudly and wickedly.  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm cold. But who cares. We need to find Jewel."  
  
Harry rubbed his glasses, "I'm am started to doubt that she's in here, Hermione. I mean, wouldn't we have found her all ready? We have been walking for over a half hour, and I'm sure the teachers are going to notice that we left."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Lets look just a little more. We'll find her. We will. We just have to!"  
  
Pansy tugged at her blonde hair nervously, "I hope we find her soon. This place is creepy. No, this place is terrifying! If Jewel is in here, then she's really crazier then I thought."  
  
The group suddenly reached a clearing away from the dark and evil looking trees. In the center was dark grass, which was actually glowing in the orange moonlight. It seemed as though someone cut away the trees and left this huge hole in the center of the forest. There was also a beautiful blonde girl, wearing an angel costume and holding a glowing object, on her knees praying in the center of the clearing. It was Jewel.  
  
Everyone was silent. Draco looked at Hermione and his lip trembled. Pansy stared at Harry, Hermione and Draco, and mouthed silently, "What is she doing?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, and croaked out, "Jewel? What are you doing out here?"  
  
Jewel slowly looked up and just smiled peacefully at Hermione. Jewel then looked at Draco, Harry, and Pansy. She whispered softly, "You all shouldn't have come."  
  
Draco replied in a shaky voice, "We had to come get you. Come on! Lets go back to the school. You must be freezing in that costume."  
  
Jewel said softly and gently, "I am sorry. I can't come back."  
  
Jewel's eyes became glassy as she looked up at Hermione, "Hermione? It looks as though I won't be going to the beach this summer with you after all. Lata."  
  
What happened next, happened very quickly. Suddenly out of nowhere, Lucius appeared. He glared at the group with his hateful gray eyes for a brief moment, but then he took out he menacing sword. Before anyone had the chance to even react, Lucius stabbed the great sword through Jewel's heart.  
  
Jewel cried out a cry of agony only once, but she went then was silent. She slumped to the ground. Her chest was bleeding bucket loads. She shut her eyes, and whispered during her last and final breath, "Don't cry."  
  
Then Jewel was absolutely silent. Jewel Emerald Malfoy was dead. Her own father murdered her.  
  
Jewel also dropped the shiny object that she was holding. It glowed for a brief moment then it disappeared into the darkness, just like her life did.  
  
Lucius looked from Jewel's death body up at the group and glared with his hateful eyes. He looked back down at Jewel and sneered, "Stupid stupid girl."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Lucius vanished and laughed, "You will be next."  
  
The group was stunned for a moment. Hermione felt her heart stop. Jewel, one of her best friends, was murdered right before her very eyes. Hermione felt the lump in her throat and then she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Pansy looked over at Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione whispered, "I thought Slytherins didn't like hugs?"  
  
"There is always an exception to that rule, and having your friend murdered before you is one of them." Pansy whimpered.  
  
Meanwhile Draco knelt by Jewel's side. He gently lifted her up and her head tilted from side to side lifelessly. "Jewel? Please wake up. Don't die. Not here. You are only eleven. You have your whole life ahead of you. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Jewel was silent, and didn't answer. Draco then began to scream and bawl, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!"  
  
Draco threw his arms around Jewel in a tight hug and tears poured rapidly down his face. Harry slowly approached Draco. He seemed very uncomfortable, "Draco? I am really really sorry about this I-"  
  
Harry raised a hand to wipe away his own tears. Harry choked out, "Jewel. She didn't deserve this kind of death. She didn't. She seemed like a very sweet girl. I should have gotten to know her better. I will never judge anyone like that again."  
  
Hermione let go of Pansy and knelt down beside Draco, and tried to console him, "We all loved Jewel very much. We-"  
  
But Hermione lost it all too. She began to bawl her eyes out and she threw her arms around Draco and Jewel. Hermione sobbed and wailed, "I could h-h- have stopped this. W-why. Jewel. She'll never smile, laugh, or be her silly self again. She'll be silent forever. All because of-"  
  
Soon the whole group was bawling, and was trying in vain to wake Jewel from her eternal sleep. Hermione stared at Jewel's lifeless white face and muttered, "Don't say 'lata'. Come back to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was gray and dull. It was also very foggy. The whole school was in front of the lake for Jewel's funeral. Jewel's favorite place was the lake, so it was determined that she would be put to rest there.  
  
There was not one dry eye in the whole audience. Pansy was weeping on Ron's shoulder. Ron was also crying and he was holding Pansy tightly. Ginny was also weeping and she was sitting really close to Harry.  
  
Hermione walked slowly in front of the school. She felt nervous, but she had volunteered to sing at the funeral. She felt that she should do it for Jewel.  
  
Hermione looked out across the river and remembered all the special times that she and Jewel had spent there. Now, Draco was standing in the shallow water, ready to push Jewel's coffin out into the river.  
  
Hermione looked back out at the school and began to sing with all her heart.  
  
When I think back on these times And the dreams we left behind I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be Everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Well you showed me how it feels To feel the sky within my reach And I always will remember all The strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through Ohh I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength And I want to thank you now for all the ways You were right there for me, you were right there for me always  
  
Ooooh... In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, and bowed her head in respect for Jewel. She felt the tears pour down her face. Never in her life did she feel this kind of pain.  
  
Then, Draco put a reef of pale lilies on top of Jewel's coffin. He bent down and whispered, "I will always love you, my sweet sister."  
  
Draco slowly pushed the coffin away from him. It went floating away into the distance. It kept floating and floating until it was gone forever.  
  
Draco walked from the lake and then ran. He broke into a run toward the castle of Hogwarts with tears pouring down his face. He seemed very broken, and he looked like he'd never be happy again.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, and looked out at the dark lake, and saluted to Jewel. Hermione muttered, "Lucius may have took away your body, but he can't stop your spirit, Jewel. We will stop him. I swear. We will stop him."  
  
Hermione knew in her heart what Lucius considered his ultimate victory, may just turn out to be his ultimate mistake. 


	41. Infernal et Obscurité Jour

Chapter 41: Infernal et Obscurité Jour  
  
Disclaimer~ Okay. Do really think I own Harry Potter?  
  
Thanks~ Rebecca Anne, ~*~Me~*~, Kylee, Glory, Gooey Gooey Coca Beans, C, Draco's Evil Sister, Cyropi, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Meow17, Rosa, Butterfly, f0xyness39, bubblegum*girl, Carolina, Muffy, Kely, Lady Slytherin, JoeBob1379, Sky Brooks, Rebecca, blueberry girl, Amo il ragazzo, Kumiko Eharu, Drcao-luver, I think I like Chad now, Akuma Canadian Angel, DiOsA4u, kai kai, unsigned, Yoshi12, maltoy's girl, and deep.fried.chicken.wings. KUMIKO EHARU thanks for punching the Death Eaters. They are grateful ^_~  
  
A/N~ Okay, the last chapter was really sad. I know. It pained me to write it. Well, I want to say sorry if I really did make anyone cry. Sorry ^_^ Here's some Kleenex.  
  
That horrible foggy November morning, everyone walked through the Hallways of Hogwarts with their head down to the floor. There was not a single dry eye to be seen. All the students seemed upset and disturbed that there was a student murder so close to the school. Everyone knew that You-Know-Who had to be behind it.  
  
Hermione felt sick the rest of the day. At lunch, she just couldn't eat a single morsel of food. Nobody blamed her though. She just stared at the Gryffindor Table and it was as though nothing else existed. Hermione did not even notice that none of the professors were sitting at their usual spots at the table.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw those blue eyes staring at her. "Ron? What do you want?" Hermione muttered.  
  
Ron smiled slightly at Hermione, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No." Hermione sighed sadly.  
  
Hermione felt Ginny wrap her arms around her. Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Things are going to be okay. You have to have hope Hermione. That's all you can do. Hope is the only thing you can really do in a world fill of evil."  
  
Hermione nodded, but still croaked out, "But Jewel was one of my best friends, and now I'll never ever see her again. How will things ever be okay?"  
  
Hermione felt a tear slip down her face. She just could not believe that Jewel was dead. She also could not believe that her own father murdered her. Hermione felt the anger boil up inside of her as she remembered Lucius's unfeeling expression as he shoved the sword through his daughter's heart.  
  
Hermione banged the table loudly with her fist, "Damn Lucius! I hate him! I hate him!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. Please," came Pansy's gentle voice.  
  
Ron looked up and smiled, "Hey Pansy! Where's uh-Mal- Draco?"  
  
Pansy shook her head sadly, "Well, I could not get him to come to the Great Hall. I went to his room, because I always sneak into the Boy Dorms, it's a habit of mine. But Draco is not coming. He was just crying and refused to come down. He just shook his head. He wouldn't even speak to me."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes filled with concern, "Is he okay?"  
  
Pansy scowled, "What do you think, Granger! He had his younger sister murdered in front of his face, by his father nonetheless. So yes, he would be okay!"  
  
"Sorry. Gosh."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I hope everything will turn out to be all right. This is not a good time at all. This is terrible. I feel so awful."  
  
"Don't we all feel awful?" Cho said.  
  
The group turned around to see Cho standing there. Her big brown eyes were filled up with tears. Cho stared and Hermione and muttered, "I thought I told you. I told you were going to lose something dear. Don't you remember, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "But I thought you were talking about Draco."  
  
Cho smiled sweetly, "No, I wasn't talking about Draco. Guys, I am a Seer."  
  
"No shit!" Pansy cried, "That is amazing!"  
  
Harry blushed, "Wow, Cho. That is a-a-amazing. R-R-Really w-wonderful."  
  
Cho grinned and Ginny glared. Cho's grin soon became a frown. She stared from Ginny to Harry to Hermione to Ron to Pansy. Cho's voice trembled as she spoke, "Voldemort. He is coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was curled up on his four-poster bed. Pansy had come to get him for lunch, but Draco could not bear to show his face to anyone. Draco was not sure he could eat anyway. The thought of food made him absolutely positively sick. All Draco could think about was his sister.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes several times, but the tears kept falling. They were like an endless waterfall. ~ It should have been me. I should have been killed. Jewel had so much to live for. ~ Draco thought miserably.  
  
Suddenly Draco's door flew open violently. Draco nearly fell off of his bed in shock. Blaise was standing there and glaring at Draco coldly with her pale green eyes. Draco felt himself shudder. Blaise laughed, "Fool! Are you still in here crying like a little girl? Jewel was weak. I was sure you knew that! But it's too late! They are coming! Be prepared. Come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was silent. Nobody knew what to do. They were here. After all the weeks of waiting after Dumbledore's murder, the Death Eaters arrived. No one knew what to do. One minute everyone was eating and chatting about Jewel. The next minute Voldemort, with Lucius on one side of him and Peter Pettigrew on the other, and all the other Death Eaters were leering down at them. As soon as Cho said the Death Eaters were coming, they appeared. Everyone was frozen with fear.  
  
Voldemort laughed a high-pitched laugh, "Hello fellow students of Hogwarts. McGonagall has officially retired. I am the new headmaster, and these are all your new professors, who are here to teach you about the beauty of the dark arts. Well, to teach some of you anyway."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Pansy all gasped with shock. What were the Death Eaters doing here? Haven't they done enough all ready?"  
  
Voldemort glared down at the group with his gleaming red eyes, "Are there any questions?"  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop. She felt the blood pounding in her ears, but she heard her voice say, "What have you done with our professors? Why weren't they at lunch?"  
  
Voldemort laughed, "Funny you should ask that, mudblood. Well, I gave them the option to run, or fight. So naturally they decided to run!"  
  
All the Death Eaters laughed as though amused. Voldemort snarled loudly, "Where is the girl?"  
  
"I am here, my Lord." Blaise replied.  
  
All heads turned toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Blaise was standing there looking triumphed. She had her nails dug into Draco's skin as she was holding his arm. Draco didn't even attempt to escape. He just stood there, his eyes were red from crying. Lucius laughed at the sight of his son, "You are pathetic. Have I not taught you anything? I suppose you're as worthless as those Gryffindors."  
  
Draco didn't even answer. He just looking at the floor. Voldemort turned away from Blaise and back at everyone else who was sitting nervously in their chair. Voldemort snapped loudly at the students, "All Gryffindors with work as slaves in the dungeons. No pay. No rest. No nothing! Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be persona servants to the Slytherins. All Slytherins will learn about the dark arts, and continue school as normal."  
  
Voldemort then sneered, "But there has been some special arrangements."  
  
Pettigrew immediately walked up to Pansy and grabbed her arm tightly. Pansy gasped in pain, but didn't argue. Ron's face flushed in anger. Hermione heard him mutter, "If that son of a bitch does anything to her, I swear."  
  
Pansy was brought before Voldemort. She looked at the ground, and was shaking. She seemed very frightened. Voldemort snickered, "You are a failure as a Slytherin, and a disgrace. We are all very displeased. However, Madame Zabini here, requested you in particular to be her personal slave. Are there any objections?"  
  
Pansy shook her head silently, and walked over to Blaise. Blaise snarled, "You are my property now. I own you, bitch."  
  
Pansy whimpered as Blaise shoved Draco away and stated, "What should we do with your son, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius glared at Draco with his hateful gray eyes. He sneered, "Draco will be put in the dungeons with the rest of the Gryffindors for the time being. The Dark Lord and I will think of a suitable punishment. No need to worry."  
  
Voldemort smiled with wicked glee, "Excellent. Now, lead these repulsive young children out of my sight. It sickens me to look at them."  
  
Hermione soon felt herself being lead away into the dark damp dungeons, along with everyone else she knew. Hermione saw Harry clutching his scar in agony. Hermione felt so sorry for him. Hermione knew Voldemort probably had a special plan for him as well.  
  
Hermione could hardly believe what was happening to her. Hermione caught Draco's eye. He still wasn't speaking. Hermione felt the anger boil like fire inside of her stomach. Hermione just wanting to punch all those Death Eaters hard, especially Lucius. Hermione thought to herself ~ Lucius has made Draco's life hell since he was born, he killed Jewel, and now is taking Hogwarts away from me. I will NEVER forgive Lucius Malfoy. ~  
  
  
  
Things suck now, huh? Well, keep reviewing. I will post ASAP!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	42. Draco's Sadness

Chapter 42: Draco Malfoy's Sadness  
  
Disclaimer~ I OWN ............................nothing?  
  
Thanks~ TO Nathalie, blueberry girl, Loralei, Draco's one and only, Kumiko Eharu, lilgingergurl24, Draco-luver, HpFre4k, none, Legola's Sister, Kaoru Himura, kai kai, Mione G, BlueStariNight88, Butterfly, dobbie-luvs- sweeties, Cyropi, bubblegum*girl, MagicalMe, someone, Aiya, f0xyness39, Rebecca, ~*~Me~*~, Sky Brooks, Leeta, Glory, PunkyPrincess, Yoshi12, fanasousfaye(thanks for being honest ^.^), JoeBob1379,Shadow Slytherin, andDancinBlondeGurl  
  
A/N~ The title of chapter 41 means: Hellish and Dark Day in French! Some of you asked so I'd thought that I would tell you ^_^  
  
The dungeons were dark, sinister looking, and wet. They were also very cold. It was very depressing down here. It was almost like hell on earth. The Gryffindors and Draco were shut up in a tiny dungeon hold until further notice. The Death Eaters locked them up were out of sight.  
  
Ginny went into the corner of the dungeon cell and let out a small sob. She felt simply terrible about everything that was going on. Ginny brushed her fiery red hair out of her eyes, and she sighed loudly, "What are we going to do? There is no way we are going to survive this! Absolutely no way in hell."  
  
Ginny let out a huge gasping cry, and Harry went over and put his arm around her. ~ Harry is so sweet. He makes the best out of a dire situation, but I am worried about him. ~ Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Harry stroked Ginny's cheek and hugged her tightly, "Everything is going to be okay. Believe everything will work out right in the end and it will."  
  
Ron looked over at Harry and snarled angrily, "How can you say everything is going to be 'okay'? My girlfriend is a slave for some ego maniac bitch, and we are trapped down here in these stinking dungeons."  
  
Even though there was nothing funny about the situation, Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Oh! Pansy is your GIRLFRIEND? Did you ever tell her that, Ron?"  
  
Ron's cheeks flushed as red as his hair, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She muttered, "Really Harry. Must you go poking fun at Ron's 'girlfriend' right now? I do not think that this is the appropriate time to inquire about Ron's love life!"  
  
Lavender and Parvati gasped and went up to Ron and squealed, "Is it true? You like Pansy? Do you? Do you?"  
  
Ginny got up, and walked away from the group of Gryffindors. Lavender and Parvati were so stupid. All they cared about was gossip. Didn't they realize how much trouble they were in now? Did they care?  
  
Ginny saw Draco curled up in one of the far corners in the dungeon. He was very quiet and wasn't speaking. He seemed extremely depressed and upset. Ginny couldn't blame him though. He seemed very distraught about Jewel. Jewel? Ginny missed her so much.  
  
Ginny looked into Draco's gray eyes, and whispered, "Are you okay? I am very sorry about Jewel. She seemed like such a fun loving person, and I'll miss her."  
  
"....." Draco didn't respond. He was just staring at Ginny with those sad eyes. "Draco?" Ginny said.  
  
"......"  
  
  
  
Ginny frowned. Why wasn't he speaking? He just sat there and looked at Ginny with his eyes full of pain and despair. Ginny felt so sorry for him. Draco had lost so much in such a short amount of time.  
  
Ginny put an encouraging hand on Draco's shoulder and said the same thing Harry said to her, "Everything will be okay. I know it will be! You will be fine, you have to believe that!"  
  
"........."  
  
Ginny thought to herself ~ Why is he not answering me? I know he heard me. Is there something wrong with his voice? ~  
  
Hermione walked up beside Ginny. She looked relieved to escape from Ron's embarrassing moment about Pansy.  
  
Hermione twirled her brown hair and said anxiously, "We have to do something about this. I HATE these dungeons! I wonder how we can escape from Hogwarts? Well, maybe someone will rescue us? Does the Ministry know? Maybe-"  
  
"I think something is wrong with Draco, Hermione!" Ginny interrupted.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco whom staring at her sorrowfully. Hermione knelt down beside him and whispered, "Everything will turn out okay in the end. I know it will. Please Draco, don't cry or drown in sorrow."  
  
"......"  
  
"See what I mean! He is not saying a word!" Ginny said, with her voice rising.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco, and cried, "Say something! Ginny's right! I haven't heard you utter a single word since the funeral this morning."  
  
"......"  
  
Ginny gasped, and shouted, "Harry! Ron! Come here!"  
  
The other Gryffindors looked up and stared, but went back to just looking at the cold cruel dungeon floor after a few moments. Harry and Ron pushed their way through the depressed crowd, and said together, "What?"  
  
"It's Draco. He is not saying a word. I know he hears us, but he is not relying to anything we are saying." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry frowned, "That's odd. He never shuts up normally."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, but sighed, "Yeah, but this is not 'normally'. Think about it Harry. Draco's sister was murdered right before his eyes. It wasn't any murderer either. It was his father. How do you think he feels?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Not too good I guess."  
  
Hermione suddenly gasped and whimpered, "I know what is wrong. Draco, I know why you are not saying a word."  
  
"........"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a puzzled look, and Ron rolled his eyes, "Explain!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and put her arm around Draco. He smiled and laid his head against Hermione, but said nothing. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I have read in a book about mental illnesses about the sickness Miserablia. It strikes when someone has encountered repeated sorrow in his or her lifetime. Draco for example has lived his whole life being abused by his father. Also he was never really liked here at Hogwarts, which added to his sadness. I guess when his sister was murdered and Hogwarts was taken over, that was the last straw. Draco has lost his ability to speak as a result of the illness."  
  
Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at Hermione. Hermione snuggled close to Draco and her eyes filled up with tears. Ron goggled, "So he won't be able to talk ever. He'll be mute?"  
  
Hermione muttered sadly, "That is quite possible. There is absolutely no telling when his voice will come back. I mean, this is a very serious sickness."  
  
Harry looked at Draco with sympathy, and was about to say something, but a harsh voice stopped him, "I want all of you filthy children asleep! You will be piled down with work tomorrow. MWHAHA."  
  
Harry glared, "Damn Death Eater. So will Draco be okay?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and muttered, "He'll be fine. Goodnight, I guess. WE don't want to piss off these evil people."  
  
The group lay down on the dark stone floor. Ron lay down in the corner, and sighed, "Pansy."  
  
Ginny, and Harry laid in each other's arms, and watched Hermione and Draco.  
  
Hermione sighed and cuddled in Draco's arms. Ginny noticed that Hermione was crying. This mental illness must be pretty bad if Hermione was bawling her eyes out. It must be pretty horrible to never be able to speak. Would Draco lose his voice forever? As Hermione was crying Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Ginny hoped everything would okay. She wanted everything to work all right for the couple lying in each other's arm before her. "I hope love will conquer all." Ginny muttered.  
  
"I hope." Harry replied, "I really hope so."  
  
  
  
AW! This is not happy story huh? Not happy at all. Well, I guess we won't be hearing too much out of Draco then?  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	43. Only Hope

Chapter 43: Only Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Ok! I own nothing here, but the plot. Need I say more? I don't own Mandy Moore either! Understood!!!  
  
Thanks~ Forever89, Sky Brooks, Pucca, Kumiko Eharu, Rebecca, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, b4me, Aiya, maltoy's girl, ~*~Me~*~, blueberry girl, MagicalMe, Midnight Raven, firey fairy, Glory, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, kai kai, f0xyness39, Lizzy, Draco-luver, PunkyPrincess, BlueStariNight88, Butterfly, READER, Black Rein, HpFre4k, Draco'sGal13, someone, Draco's one and only, Psycho Angel, SpOoKyBaNaNaYuP, deep.fried.chicken.wings, Loralei, DiOsA4u, and Nathalie.   
  
A/N: Lots of you asked about the MWHAHAH. Tee hee! I was hyper, okay!!! I am currently also writing a joint fic with Magical Me and Slytherin girl so, I will be quite busy. Okay. I love you reviewers! You really keep me going.  
  
Helen was playing her sweet little flute as she sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Helen loved to just relax, and play music when she was alone. It took away all the stress that she was feeling at the time. That stress seemed to be destroying her spirit almost. Everything was spinning out of control and Helen felt as though she could control nothing!  
  
"Helen?" a gentle voice called.  
  
Helen turned around and saw Jewelia standing behind her. Jewelia seemed very flushed and exhausted. Helen's eyes grew wide and became filled with concern for her friend. "Are you okay?" Helen said tenderly.  
  
Jewelia shook her head and sat down next to Helen. Jewelia looked into the distance, and mumbled, "I don't think I should say anything. Nothing seems right anymore."  
  
"I know that." Helen replied, "But what is the matter? Can you tell me?"  
  
"I don't think so." Jewelia sighed, avoiding Helen's gaze.  
  
Helen lowered her flute. She eyed Jewelia suspiciously, "Did you tell of our plan?"  
  
Jewelia immediately shook her head, "No. No. I said absolutely nothing about our hidden curses, but that's exactly what I need to talk to you about."  
  
Helen looked very uneasy. "Well, I personally do not think it is necessary to talk about the curses. We did what we needed to do to protect this wonderful school from Voldy-x, Lucio, and their evil fiends. So please Jewelia, we did what we had to do. Understand?"  
  
Jewelia sighed, "But I have a horrible feeling that these curses are going to be used against us!"  
  
Helen rolled her eyes, and replied, "Jewelia, you worry way too much for your own good. Now what else is it that you want to discuss?"  
  
Jewelia gulped and twirled her long flowing white blonde hair. Helen frowned, "Are you against us? You seem to regret creating that Killing Curse."  
  
Jewelia glared at Helen, "I do! That's the point! I didn't realize that that curse is going to be absolutely nothing, but evil! It will be used countless times to hurt people. It's terrible! I should have used my powers for a kinder, pure light spell."  
  
Helen snorted, "Whatever. Jewelia you are talking nonsense. Do you actually want those fools to prance in here, and kill us all! I want to be with Daemon, and I will do anything to be with him, because I care about him so much."  
  
"I know that!" Jewelia protested, "But there must be another way then just murdering people to get what you want! So, that stupid Killing Curse won't be 'unstoppable' anymore. I have created a counter curse."  
  
Helen dropped her flute and put her hands to her mouth. Jewelia nodded firmly, "It's true. I know you will be furious with me Helen, but I had to do it. I am sorry."  
  
Helen shook her head, "B-But if y-you created a c-counter curse, that means your heir will be murdered."  
  
Jewelia nodded, "I know, Helen. But it is for the best."  
  
"How can you say that? You are going to cause even more pain, to those poor people in the future!" Helen retorted furiously.  
  
Helen immediately snatched the flute that she dropped, and she ran out of Jewelia's sight. Jewelia watched her friend flee from her. Jewelia sighed, and looked over the horizon. She was expecting that kind of reaction from her friend. Helen had a huge bundle of stress resting on her. Jewelia couldn't blame her in slightest in exploding at her. Jewelia took notice of the flute, and thought about music. Maybe that does take away your stress.  
  
Jewelia smiled, and giggled, "I am going to sing up here, like an idiot. I want to live life to the fullest. I am not going to think about the evil in the world. I am going to think about the future, and my heirs. I know this story will have a happy ending. I pray for hope."  
  
So Jewelia began singing and she put her hands into praying position. Jewelia's eyes lit up as she sang.  
  
  
  
Only Hope________________  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
  
oooooooooooooohhh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She shook her head. Hermione wasn't expecting another one of those dreams for awhile. But this one was kind of nice. Other then the arguing, the dream seemed quite sweet. Hermione loved Jewelia's voice. It was so pretty.  
  
Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she remembered Jewel. Jewel was dead and nothing could bring her back. Hermione felt the tears come down on her face. Jewel was one of her best friends, and Hermione didn't know what to do to ease her sorrow. Hermione wished she could see Jewel again.  
  
Draco woke up when he felt Hermione crying on him. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, and whispered, "I miss her."  
  
Draco nodded and pulled Hermione even closer to him. Hermione sighed. Why was everything so complicated right now? Things seemed to be so impossible. As Hermione lay against Draco, she thought about the dream. She thought about Jewelia and the song she was praying.  
  
Jewelia or Jewel seemed to be speaking to her almost. Hermione sighed, and knew that they needed to stop Lucius in order to destroy the Killing Curse and the other evils. Lucius certainly seemed to be the devil of devils in Hermione's mind. That was probably what the riddle meant. Hermione knew it.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, and said, "We have to stop the Death Eaters. Jewel would want us all to fight back, and not be trapped in these stinking dungeons. We must do something. We are the only hope that this horror will stop."  
  
Draco couldn't reply, but he nodded, and kissed Hermione on the head. Hermione felt her heart flutter. She knew that she would never ever fail Jewel. Hermione knew that the Death Eaters would lose to hope.  
  
  
  
That's all! Till next time!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	44. Blaise's Secret

Chapter 44: Blaise's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Thanks~ ALL MY LOVE GOES TO: PyschoAngel, PunkyPrincess, MagicalMe, Sky Brooks, BlueStariNight88, Draco's one and only, Sparkling Diamond007, Rebecca, Black Rein, firey fairy, JoeBob1379, HpFre4k, blueberry girl, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Cyropi, DiOsA4u, CrystallineLily, f0xyness39, Kumiko Eharu, ~*~ME~*~, kai kai, Emma, potterwriter, unsigned, glory, Draco-luver, Hexen, Nathalie, and, MSHmajo.  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter in my mind is boring. Please don't kill me! I know it sucks!!  
  
Pansy sat curled up in a side room that was next to Blaise's ultra luxurious suite. Needless to say, Pansy's side room was not at all luxurious. It was very plain with concrete floors. There was only one article of furniture in the whole room. It was a little wooden cot that was used for sleeping on. Pansy didn't know what to do with herself. Blaise had been so terrible to her, and it had only been a few hours. Blaise was such an evil person, but that was really no surprise to Pansy.  
  
"PARKINSLUT! Get out here, immediately. I need you to shine my brand new statue that I got as a gift." Blaise's shout echoed through the room.  
  
Pansy groaned, and began heading out of her room to Blaise's room. Pansy had no desires to take any more orders from Blaise today anyway. It was late, well past midnight. Why wasn't Blaise asleep? Maybe she was sneaking out with all those ugly Death Eater people or something.  
  
Pansy scowled when she saw Blaise tapping her foot impatiently for her. Pansy was disgusted with how Blaise looked in general. Blaise was wearing a skintight tank top, which bared her midriff completely. She was also wearing low cut tight leather pants. Pansy flinched when she saw Blaise's Death Eater tattoo staring her in the face.  
  
Blaise snarled at Pansy, "You are very lucky that I took you in, when nobody else would of. Yes, you are one lucky duck Parkinson. I could have just let the Dark Lord kill you."  
  
Pansy smirked, "I wouldn't know if I would call it luck, Zabini. Perhaps it was fate I was put up here with you. You never ever know. Maybe this will be an important turning point in history someday."  
  
Blaise's cheeks flushed pink, "Watch it Parkinslut! I wouldn't gamble with your life if I were you."  
  
"Thank God you're not me, "Pansy muttered.  
  
Blaise glared, and threw a container of Mega Shine, and a towel at Pansy. "Get started." Blaise demanded, while pointing at a huge statue of the Dark Mark. It was huge. Pansy would probably be up the rest of the night polishing it.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "AW! That's so sweet. Look what Voldie and Luciy sent. A pretty present for their favorite Death Eater."  
  
Blaise's flushed cheeks, turned even darker, "As I said before, do not gamble with your life. Those great people can do things that would make you regret your birth."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Blaise's green eyes stared at the floor, "Yes it is true. Take Lucius! He killed his own daughter for the sake of the Death Eaters. So, he definitely won't spare you, if he finds out what you are saying."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, and continued to shrub. She tried not to think about Jewel. It was a night that Pansy would never ever forget. Since she was there, the death of Jewel would always leave an invisible scar on her. A scar that was a bit like Harry's. And speaking of Harry? Was he going to be okay? Was Ron going to be okay?  
  
Pansy felt her self blushing at the thought of Ron. She really liked him, but she supposed he would never know, now that the Death Eating Bastards were here. Blaise smirked at Pansy's flushed face. "Are you thinking about a certain someone? Perhaps a certain red headed Gryffindor?" Blaise sneered.  
  
"Stuff it!" Pansy retorted angrily.  
  
Blaise laughed, "Well, you are very similar to Draco. You fall in love with your enemies. You make brash decisions, yet are very weak. You have no sense of direction whatsoever."  
  
Pansy continued polishing the huge ugly statue, and she was ignoring Blaise's remarks. Blaise noticed that Pansy wasn't even bothering to listen, and that did not make her to happy to say the least.  
  
Blaise glared at Pansy, "Listen, if you wish to live, you better change your attitude."  
  
"Whatever." Pansy muttered, "All you people care about is killing anyway. You Death Eaters have no emotions. Nothing. All you give a damn about is yourselves."  
  
Blaise raised her eyebrows, "Explain yourself Pansy."  
  
Pansy was starting to get fed up. She did not feel like talking with the person who made her six years at Hogwarts miserable. Blaise smirked, "You heard me, my slave, explain yourself."  
  
Pansy threw down the towel she was shining the statue with. Pansy's blue eyes blazed with anger as she screamed, "Do you really want to know why I hate of you Death Eaters! Well, you have no heart or soul what so ever. You don't have any feelings. I doubt you were ever close to anyone in your life, Zabini. I bet you have no idea what love and friendship."  
  
Blaise slowly ran her fingers through her curly black hair. She stared into Pansy's angry eyes. Pansy smirked, "Well? You know the truth."  
  
Blaise nodded slowly, "Yes, I do now the truth, Parkinson. But you bet wrong. I do know in fact what love and friendship are."  
  
Pansy sneered, "You could never know!"  
  
"I do know. My brother showed me what it was. He was a few years younger then me, and he was my best friend. But-"  
  
Blaise stopped in mid sentence. She shut her eyes, and sighed. Pansy was shocked to see Blaise in tears when she opened her eyes. Pansy never knew Blaise could cry. Blaise wiped away her tears and finished what she was about to say, "But I witnessed him being murdered by Lord Voldemort."  
  
Blaise spun around and ran to her room in tears. Pansy was stunned and confused. Slowly Pansy picked up her towel and continued to polish Blaise's statue. Pansy winced as she thought ~ Blaise had a brother who was killed by Voldemort? ~  
  
  
  
Well, how interesting. Well, this story is certainly juicy now! I will see you all later! BYES!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	45. Escape From Hogwarts!

Chapter 45: Escape from Hogwarts!  
  
Disclaimer~ I hate disclaimers. Well, I hope that by now you know I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks~ blueberry girl, deep.fried.chicken.wings, glory, BlueStariNight88, firey fairy, Mione G, angelsmelody13, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Draco-luver, Sky Brooks, Black Rein, AlyBaby, Edainme, potterwriter, Nathalie, Corundum Advance, f0xyness39, Legola's Sister, ~*~Me~*~, Callisto Star, QueenOrange, Elenora, kai kai, Kaoru, Himura, and Maltoy's girl.  
  
A/N~ THIS IS IT!!! Until the sequel!!! HERE WE GO!!!!!!!  
  
~* So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours*~  
  
Hermione sighed. She had that song stuck in her head, and she could not get it out. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. She felt so content being close to him, even if Death Eaters overran the school. She wished so much for escape, but she didn't think it would ever happen.  
  
Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder and she spotted Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione chuckled. She would elect Harry and Ginny Hogwarts Cutest Couple. Hermione's eyes wandered over to where Ron was. He was sitting in a corner alone. Hermione wondered what was going through his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was up all night long thinking about Pansy. He was up past Neville, who was sniffling most of the night. He was up past Dean and Seamus who were talking about ridiculous plans of escape. He was even up past Lavender and Parvati, who were up late talking about juicy gossip involving Death Eaters.  
  
Ron just couldn't stop thinking about Pansy. He just could not stop. He missed her so much. Hell, he could have cared less about Pansy in September, but now things were different.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked up to Ron. Harry's green eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ron sighed, "I'm fine." But he thought ~ If you only knew how I felt. ~  
  
Ginny was about to say something, but the harsh voice of a Death Eater cut her off, "GET UP! YOU FLITHY CHILDREN HAVE LOADS OF WORK TO DO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise was pacing around her room. She would not let Pansy see her face. Why did she slip with that secret last night? Perhaps she was just dieing to let it all out after all these years. Ever since her first year, Blaise kept it a dark secret. But now..! Would Pansy say anything?  
  
Blaise was up all night thinking. She had finally come to a conclusion. It was dangerous, but she felt like she had to do it. She must. Maybe after one good deed her memories about her brother would be put to rest.  
  
Blaise twirled her curly black hair nervously, and gasped when she heard a knock on the door. "YES?" Blaise squeaked.  
  
Lucius was at her door, and he was frowning, "You seem a bit jumpy."  
  
Blaise shook her head, "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't sleep very well. I apologize. Sorry. Yes? Can I help you with something?"  
  
Lucius glared harshly, "Get my son, Harry Potter, and the red-headed Weasley, and their whore girlfriends, including your servant. The Dark Lord wishes to see them at once."  
  
Lucius turned around, and slammed Blaise's door. Blaise bit her lip. ~ Great anything that Voldemort wants can't be good. Gosh! When my brother was a Death Eater and he didn't listen, the results weren't good. ~  
  
Blaise shuddered, and sighed, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice. Do I?"  
  
Blaise walked over to where Pansy's side room was. She knocked lightly on the door. "Come in, Dark Lord's Mistress."  
  
Blaise came in and Pansy glared. Ignoring Pansy's glare, Blaise got right to business. "Pansy?"  
  
"You called me by my first name?" Pansy gasped.  
  
Blaise continued as if she did not hear Pansy, "The Dark Lord wants to see you. As well as Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry."  
  
Pansy immediately began to freak out, "OH NO! He'll kill us! He'll kill us! Please Blaise! We can't see him! He'll kill us."  
  
"Or worse, " Blaise added, "But come on. I have to retrieve your friends from the dungeons."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Death Eater glared at every single Gryffindor with furious eyes, "I demand you to get to work immediately. If I see a single one of you slacking off, I swear I will-"  
  
The Death Eater stopped when Blaise approached accompanied by Pansy. Blaise glared at the Death eater harshly, "I demand to see the following: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ginny and Ron Weasely."  
  
The group stared at each other nervously. They knew very well Blaise wasn't calling them to be awarded a prize. Hermione gripped Draco's arm tightly and whimpered. Ginny did the same to Harry. Blaise glared and snapped, "COME ON! I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!"  
  
The group immediately sprinted after her and Pansy. Pansy saw Ron and gave him a big hug. Ron began to ask her a bunch of questions, "Are you okay? Are you okay?"  
  
Pansy giggled, "I am fine, love. But I am also terrified."  
  
Blaise snickered, "There is no need to be terrified. Well, maybe if you're scared of the dark."  
  
Blaise was leading them deeper and deeper into the dungeons, which was not where Voldemort was. The entire group stared. Hermione glared, "What do you mean! You are going to hand us in aren't you?"  
  
Blaise actually smiled, "No, that's the last thing I want to do. I am going to help you. I know a secret passageway out of the castle. I have contacted your father Ron, through an anonymous letter. He was very pleased to hear you and Ginny were okay. The Ministry figured there was hardly anything that they could do about Voldemort. They were too frightened. WAY TOO FRIGHTENED! So, instead the French magic school, Beauxbatons, decided to take in anyone who manages to escape from Hogwarts. So, I will help you out of the school, and Mr. Weasely we pick you up and move you to Beauxbatons."  
  
The group was too shocked to speak, and Blaise liked it that way, "Do not say a word. Come on! We have to hurry up!"  
  
Blaise immediately headed down the darker areas of the dungeons. It was freezing as the group went further and further down. The group did not know what to say or think. Was it true that Blaise, one of the top Death Eaters, would let them escape?  
  
Blaise smirked broadly, and pointed to the light ahead of them. "There! That's the way to go! There is an invisibility potion at the end of the corridor. Then you will meet up with your father, Ron and Ginny."  
  
There was a light ahead of them. A light of hope it seemed. Harry and Ginny hugged each other with joy. Hermione smiled, and kissed Draco on the cheek. Then a miracle happened.  
  
"SO! We are home free right! No more Voldemort problems!" Draco said.  
  
Hermione felt her heart jump, "DRACO! YOU CAN TALK!"  
  
Blaise chuckled, "It looks like I gave him something to be happy about. You see that disease affects only the real sad, but as soon as something miraculous happens it wears off."  
  
Pansy laughed, "It is miraculous! OH! Thank you Blaise. Thank you."  
  
Blaise nodded, "It's nothing, but go now! Go before they notice! HURRY! HURRY!"  
  
Draco smiled, "It feels great to talk again. I never went long without saying I love you to Hermione."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco tenderly, "I love you too."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Enough with the fluff! Save it! Come on!"  
  
The group of overjoyed students ran toward the light as fast as they could. Hope was always there. Blaise smiled, ~ Keep you head held high, and you will make it through this. I know you will. Just hope. Keep on loving each other as well, and you'll make it through. ~  
  
  
  
THE END OF COMPLICATED*~. Wow! What a long way we came. The sequel: Complicated*~ Search for the Land of Eden will be out shortly! More adventures lie ahead! It's not over!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	46. Sequel!

Sequel is HERE!! LINKIE:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=991098  
  
Aren't I so nice? BE GRATEFUL! Humph! J/K  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


End file.
